Harry Potter und der Abtrünnige
by HarryHermine92
Summary: Nach Voldemorts Tod entdeckt Harry einen neue Stärke, die ihn zu einer geheimen Schule führt, an der sowohl Dumbledore als auch Voldemort gelernt hatten. Währenddessen tobt der Krieg in England weiter, und das brutaler denn je. H/Hr
1. Der lügende Tagesprophet Part 1

So...  
Ich versuche auf dem Inhalt der sieben Bücher aufzubauen, es könnte aber sein, dass ich das ein oder andere Detail falsch in Erinnerung habe. Teile der Bücher ignoriere ich jedoch absichtlich. Vor allem das Hr/R Pairing hat nie stattgefunden, und H/G waren nur kurz in Buch 6 zusammen.  
Den Epilog hab ich auch ‚zufällig' vergessen.

Ich denke das ganze ist größtenteils eine Abenteuer-Geschichte, jedoch kommt auch ein bisschen Romanze vor (hauptsächlich H/Hr) und eine Dosis Humor ist auch dabei.

Disclaimer: Alle Personen - außer die, die ich selbst erfunden habe, gehören JKR!  
Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld!

Das ganze ist meine erste FF und ich hoffe auf ein paar Kommentare, und dabei gilt: Gebt's mir! - Gerade negative Kritik ist hilfreich. Natürlich freut man sich trotzdem mehr über positive!

* * *

Im Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindors war es still. Betten standen nicht gemacht und leer im Runden Raum angeordnet. Sie versanken in einem Gewirr aus Umhangen, Jeans, Schuhen, Büchern, Pergamenten, und so allerlei nicht definierbarer Dinge die achtlos liegengelassen waren. Keine Frage, die Siebtklässler, die diesen Raum bewohnten waren nicht besonders Ordentlich.

Die Sonne stahl sich langsam durch die großen Fenster, und traf auf einen undurchdringbaren roten Vorhang, der den Blick auf das dahinter liegende Bett verhinderte.

Ein Bett, auf dem ein Zauberer lag, der dalag, mit nichts als seiner Brille, die schief von seinem linken Ohr hing bekleidet. Er war am Abend wohl zu müde gewesen sich irgendwelche Schlafsachen anzuziehen. Dieser nackte Junge war der Mann der Stunde wenn man so wollte. Ein Zauberer auf den heute vielerorts angestoßen wurde. Ein Zauberer der für die nächsten Monate einen Platz auf der Titelseite von jedem Klatschblatt garantiert hatte. Ein Zauberer der das alles hasste.

Harry erwachte von einem leisen rascheln, von einem Umhang der durch die Luft flatterte. Mit den Gedanken immer noch bei seinem Traum aus dem gerissen worden war, der von Voldemort, toten Menschen und zerspaltenden Seelen handelte dachte Harry sofort, ohne es zu sehen dass es ein Todesser war. Ein wütender Todesser der sich für den Tod seines Meisters rächen wollte. Von der Angst gepackt krabbelte seine Hand im nächsten Moment über die Holzplatte seines Nachttischchens. Seine Finger berührten seinen alten Phönixstab. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Stab und Sekundenschnell drehte sich Harry um, mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er zum Vorhang.

Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, ob der Körperlichen Anstrengungen des vergangenen Jahres. Adrenalin pochte in seinem Körper. Alle seine Sinne waren geschärft. Er hörte das leise Atmen des Todessers hinter dem roten Vorhang.

Mit einem Ruck riss Harry den Vorhang auf und ohne nachzudenken rief er „Expeliarmus", nur um direkt danach geschockt in das ebenso erschrockene Gesicht von Ginny zu schauen.

Ein Zauberstab viel klappernd zu Boden während Ginny erschrocken stammelte sie habe ihn nicht erschrecken wollen, und dabei rot anlief und schon aus dem Zimmer stolpern wollte. Doch das wollte ihr Ex-Freund gar nicht hören, der war nämlich selber schockiert darüber was er gerade getan hatte.

Er hatte Ginny angegriffen. Ginny, Das Mädchen mit dem er vor einem Jahr gegangen war. Ginny, die mit ihren roten Haaren und ihrem lieblichen Duft ihn, Harry schon beim Ansehen ins schwitzen gebracht hatte.

Trotzdem schien das kein Grund zu sein um rot anzulaufen, wie Harry fand.

Es war wohl das einfachste sie einfach zu fragen warum sie es trotzdem tat.

Doch bevor er die Frage überhaupt stellte, viel sein Blick, während er Ginny's Zauberstab aufhob, auf den Spiegel in der Ecke des Schlafsaals der ihn zeigte. Und zwar seinen ganzen Körper.

Während des obligatorischen Rot-Anlaufens sah er wie Ginny ihn nun, nachdem der erste Schock verflogen war genau beobachtete und dabei bestürzt die ganzen Narben, die auf seinem Ganzen Körper verteilt waren begutachtete.

Langsam kam sie einen Schritt näher streckte ihren Finger aus, und schien eine Narbe auf seiner Brust berühren zu wollen, doch schreckte sie eine Sekunde später zurück und schaute Harry unsicher in die Augen, der seinen Blick aber kurz darauf abwandte, so sagte Ginny nur „Professor McGonagall will das du zu ihr ins Büro kommst" und verschwand auf dem Treppenabsatz.

Rasch zog sich Harry an bevor womöglich noch andere Ungebetene Gäste in den Raum kamen.

Angezogen ließ er sich aber noch mal auf sein Bett fallen. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt runter gehen würde, würde er sofort wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen. Er würde gefeiert werden. Doch das wollte er nicht. Er dachte nicht daran sich zu freuen das Tom Riddle für immer und unwiderrufbar Tod war. Nein die Freude wurde überschattet von einem immer gleichen Bild.

Fred, tot auf dem Boden der großen Halle , neben ihm Tonks und Remus. Um sie herum die Trauernden Weasleys. Und noch jemand war da gewesen. Ted Lupin in den Armen von Andromeda Tonks die aussah als würde sie gleich eine Herzattacke kriegen.

Was hatte er diesen beiden Familien nur angetan?

Langsam liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht.

Er konnte den Blick einfach nicht von dieser Trauergesellschaft nehmen, die aber sobald sie ihn sahen ein verspanntes Lächeln aufsetzten und so taten als wären sie ihm Dankbar.

Doch wie war das Möglich? ER war für all diese Tode verantwortlich. Sie waren für IHN gestorben.

„Harry, kommst du?"

Es war Ron der mit dunklen Augenringen und einem nicht ganz echten Grinsen in den Schlafsaal gekommen.

Schnell wischte sich Harry die Tränen weg atmete tief durch und setzte seine Maske auf, hinter der er alle Gefühle versteckte.

Lächelnd nickte er Ron zu und während er ihn ansah stand er auf und schritt langsam durch die Tür, Ron folgend die Treppe runter, bereit vor die Augen der Anderen zu treten.

Doch als er unten ankam war dort niemand. Das heißt fast niemand. Ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und ebenso braunen Augen schien auf sie zu Warten.

„Harry" rief sie und lief auf ihn zu um ihn zu umarmen „Alles OK?" fragte sie in sein Ohr und in ihm kribbelte es.

„Alles OK" sagte er, während ihre Haare ihm die Sicht verdeckten und er auch ein paar Haare in den Mund bekam.

Nachdem er sich aus ihrer Umarmung gelöst hatte, (obwohl er dies aus irgendeinem Grund gar nicht wollte) und sich langsam die Haare aus dem Mund zog lachte Ron „Ich weiß ja du hast Hunger aber kannst du bitte aufhören Hermine zu vernaschen,…"

Manchmal fragte sich Harry ernsthaft, warum Ron so war wie er war. Auf jedenfall hatte Ron erreicht, was er womöglich vor gehabt hatte: Sein Gesicht war mindestens genauso Rot wie Rons Haare.

„ich meine, er hat dir die Haare vom Kopf gegessen Hermine,…" sagte Ron auf Hermines fragenden Blick hin und während sie von Ron zu Harry schaute fügte er an, „wenn du nicht willst dass das passiert solltest du mal über ne andere Frisur nachdenken"

Hermines Augen blitzten gefährlich als sie Ron ansah während Harry dachte, dass wenn Ron ihr jetzt noch sagte sie solle abnehmen sie ihn eigenhändig umbringen würde.

Gnädigerweise ließ Hermine Ron aber vorerst am Leben und so gingen die Drei durch die Gänge von Hogwarts die nicht nur verlassen schienen sondern auch, und das wunderte Harry doch sehr, Heile und Ganz wie eh und je, als hätte es die riesige Schlacht nie gegeben.

Als er die Frage wie das kam jedoch in den Raum warf, war Hermine nicht sonderlich überrascht.

„Das liegt an der besonderen Magie von Hogwarts, jede Art von Mutwilliger Zerstörung des Gebäudes repariert sich in Hogwarts selbst."

Und als Harry dann auch noch die äußerst dumme Frage stellte woher sie das wusste war Hermine voll in ihrem Element.

Während sie auf die Geschichte von Hogwarts verwies, die diese geheime Magie von Hogwarts, genauestens erklärte, und schon anfing ganze Textstellen zu Zitieren und damit einen nicht enden wollenden Vortrag über Hogwarts und dessen Magie begann, rollte Ron nur mit den Augen und Harry grinste, und schallte sich gleichzeitig selber, das er ihn und Ron nun in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

Hermine beendete den Vortrag erst vor dem Eingang zum Zimmer des Direktors, mit einem spitzen Kommentar Harry und Ron sollten endlich mal ‚eine Geschichte von Hogwarts' lesen.

„Aber dann wüsstest du doch gar nicht mehr womit du uns nerven kannst" war Harrys Antwort woraufhin ihn Hermine spielerisch auf den Arm schlug.

Als Ron dann an die Tür vom Raum der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin klopfte, und Harry, Hermine und er selbst hereingebeten wurden, warfen sich die drei neugierige Blicke zu, denn die Stimme die da durch das Holztür drang war nicht die von Professor McGonagal.

* * *

Ginny war tief verängstig.

Was war da gerade passiert? Sie hatte Harry nackt gesehen.

Natürlich ein durchaus beeindruckendes Bild. Ein perfekt austrainierter Körper, jedoch nicht übertrieben, wie diese Widerlichen Muskelprotze die sie manchmal unter den Todessern gesehen hatte. Nein Harrys Körper war im idealen maße austrainiert.

Das war, so umwerfend die Erinnerung daran auch war jedoch wohl kein Grund verängstigt zu sein.

Nein der Grund warum Ginny verängstigt war lag ganz woanders.

Es war der Moment gewesen als er sie angegriffen hatte. Sie hatte ihm in die Augen geblickt. Seine Augen waren anders gewesen als sonst.

Sie hatten grün geleuchtet, sie leuchteten als bestünden sie aus Magie. Als wären sie von einer immensen inneren Kraft beleuchtet.

Außerdem hatte seinen ganzen Körper einen Glanz der Macht umhüllt. Es schien fast als würde ein leichtes goldenes Pulsieren ihn umhüllen.

Diese Energie, diese magische Macht, die er in diesem Moment gezeigt hatte war überwältigend. Es schien fast als hätte er zu viel davon, denn in dem Moment, da er den „Expelliarmus" abgefeuert hatte, hatten sich auch ein paar goldenen Blitze aus seinen Händen entladen.

Der Raum war erhitzt worden gefüllt mit dem Heißen Atem der Magie.

Es war beeindruckend beängstigend gewesen. Das fasste es wohl am besten zusammen.

Und noch was dachte sie jetzt im Nachhinein.

Sie wollte niemals den Zorn von Harry Potter auf sich lenken. Denn irgendwoher schöpfte dieser Mann eine Macht, die weder Dumbledore noch Voldemort besessen hatte.

Als Ginny dann letztendlich den Gedanken abschloss und dachte, dass man es von dem Bezwinger Vodemorts wohl nicht anders erwarten sollte viel ihr etwas anderes auf.

Harry hatte sie keines Blickes gewürdigt, und wenn er sie mal angesehen hatte, war die Liebe die sie letztes Jahr noch in ihnen gesehen hatte verschwunden.

Die Tatsache schien sie im nächsten Moment, wie eine riesige Welle zu überschwemmen. Harry liebte sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihn verloren!

TBC


	2. Der lügende Tagesprophet Part 2

Harry, Ron und Hermine traten in das Büro der Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, die sie mit vor Freude glänzenden Augen auch gleich umamte, was mal so gar nicht ihrem strengen Naturell entsprach. „Du hast es geschafft… du hast es geschafft, Harry!" flüsterte sie immer wieder als sie ihn in die Arme schloss. Und Harry, der ihr gerade ein bisschen unbeholfen den Rücken tätschelte, wunderte sich seit wann die strenge Professor McGonagal ihn beim Vornamen nannte.

Als McGonagal sich wieder gefasst hatte, und ihr peinlich bewusst wurde wie sie sich gerade gegenüber 3 ihrer Schüler verhalten hatte, sah Harry einen dunkelhäutigen Mann in der Ecke stehen, der das ganze Schauspiel ruhig beobachtet hatte.

Als er jedoch Harry's Blick bemerkte ging er einen Schritt in den Raum und nickte Harry zu. „Ich denke die ganze Zauberergemeinschaft ist dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet… und euch beiden natürlich auch" fügte Kingsley mit einem Blick zu Hermine und Ron noch schnell hinzu. Und während Harry sich fragte wie viele Menschen ihm noch danken wollten, und Hermine bescheiden abwiegelte warf sich Ron in die Brust und erzählte stolz wie er den Horkrux im Medaillon zerstört hatte.

Harry und Hermine zogen gleichzeitig scharf die Luft ein. Harry schaute vorsichtig zu den beiden Ordensmitgliedern die noch immer nicht wussten was sie das ganze Jahr gemacht hatten, und dementsprechend verwirrt aus der Wäsche guckten.

Sollte er ihnen sagen was für ein großes Geheimnis Dumbledore ihm anvertraut hatte? fragte sich Harry und er wünschte sich er könnte Dumbledore wenigstens durch seinen Bilderrahmen fragen.

Und da erst viel ihm auf, dass sie sich gerade gar nicht in dem Büro des Schulleiters befanden, obwohl Snape (Nein auch jetzt würde Harry nicht anfangen ihn _Professor_ Snape zu nennen, obwohl er anerkannte was Snape für ihn getan hatte. Alles in allem war er in Harrys Schulzeit immer nur ein Arsch gewesen…) doch tot war und Professor McGonagal damit doch eigentlich nun Schulleiter war.

Als die Professorin gerade den Mund aufmachte, und wohl nach den Horkruxen fragen wollte, war Harry schneller und um ein bisschen Abzulenken weil er ja nicht wusste ob er ihr die Wahrheit über die Horkruxe sagen sollte, fragte er, warum sie nicht im Schulleiterbüro sei.

„Nun Mr. Potter…"

_Ach jetzt bin ich plötzlich wieder ‚Mr. Potter'?_

„das liegt daran, dass ich nicht die Schulleiterin bin" antwortete Professor McGonagal kurz.

Daraufhin sahen alle kurz verwirrt aus und es war schließlich Ron der fragte: „Sind sie nicht?"

„Nein Mr. Weasley bin ich nicht, noch heute Nacht kam die Post aus dem Ministerium. Man teilte uns mit, dass Hogwarts von nun an unter der Leitung von Alecto Carrow steht."

Ganz langsam kamen die letzten Worte bei Harry an. Doch das konnte nicht stimmen. Er musste sie Missverstanden haben. Wieso sollte das Ministerium einen Todesser zum Schulleiter machen.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich Harry von Professor McGonagal zu Hermine und Ron. Beide schauten ihn genauso schockiert an wie er sich gerade fühlte. Ron war vollkommen weiß geworden, und Hermines Mund stand offen.

Es war Kingsley der dann die Schockstarre der drei löste als er anfing zu erklären.

„Nun ja… obwohl er, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf nun endgültig getötet ist" und dabei nickte er Harry anerkennend zu „Sind nach wie vor im ganzen Land seine Anhänger verteilt. Er hat sie in jede erdenkliche Position mit Verantwortung geschleust um wirklich jeden Teil des Landes zu kontrollieren."

_Es hat sich also nichts geändert!_ Harry sah ins Feuer das in dem Kamin brannte. Er dachte an all die Jahre, (eigentlich sein ganzes Leben) in denen er in Angst gelebt hatte. Sein ganzes Leben lang war er in einem dunklen Tunnel gewesen, an dessen ende der brutale Tod durch Voldemort gestanden hatte. Das er überlebt hatte grenzte an ein Wunder. Niemand hatte es für möglich gehalten, am aller wenigsten er selbst. Doch er hatte überlebt.

Der Junge der lebt, lebt!

Und obwohl er es sich wegen der tief sitzenden Schuldgefühle nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, war heute Morgen der erste Morgen ohne diese tiefe Last gewesen. Plötzlich hatte er ein ganzes Leben vor sich. Ein Leben mit Ron und Hermine. Ein Leben mit Ginny.

Das dieser Moment des Lichts, diese unglaubliche Leichtigkeit des Lebens so schnell wieder in sich zusammenfallen sollte war einfach nicht Fair. Nein es war sogar richtig Unfair.

„Es hat sich also nichts geändert!" sagte Harry diesmal laut in den Raum.

„Das stimmt nicht Harry…" Hermine, wegen der Hoffnungslosigkeit in den Augen von ihrem besten Freund erschrocken legte einen Arm um ihn.

„…Voldemort ist tot"

Harry drehte sein Gesicht zu Hermine, die ihn auch ansah. Ihre Gesichter waren sich jetzt ganz nah.

„Jaaa… aber sonst, ich meine das Böse ist immer noch da."

Professor McGonagal die mit der Anrede wirklich erstaunlich schnell hin und her sprang antwortete darauf. „Nun Harry das Böse besteht immer, und wird immer bestehen. Die Frage ist nur wie viele böse Taten die gute Seite verhindern kann, und dank dir, Harry, werden das jetzt deutlich mehr sein."

Bevor Harry darauf wieder etwas vollkommen Hoffnungsloses erwidern konnte, räusperte sich Kingsley.

„Minerva, hat Recht. Und in diesem Moment sind sie geschwächt, führungslos und deshalb verletzlich. Deshalb müssen wir schnell zuschlagen. Wir müssen jetzt mit voller Gewalt zurückschlagen, wir müssen den Minister stürzen. Und jeden Tag den wir warten schwindet unsere Chance auf den endgültigen Frieden. Denn bald wird jemand anders die Führung übernehmen."

Ron, sofort Feuer und flamme für diese erneute Chance im Mittelpunkt zu stehen sprang auf als wolle er gleich zu Fuß zum Ministerium rennen.

Hermine jedoch schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn zu dem Auror.

„Aber warum sollten die Menschen ihnen noch Folgen. Jetzt da Voldemort tot ist verlieren die Todesser ihre größte Waffe. Die Angst! Die Angst vor Voldemort hat die Menschen gefügig gemacht, aber jetzt wird es doch einen öffentlichen Aufstand geben. Mit einer Galionsfigur an ihrer Spitze" Hermine warf Harry einen glühenden Blick zu „werden sie, wird die Zauberergemeinschaft kämpfen!" sie sah zu den beiden älteren Zauberern und schob ein leises „oder?" nach.

Die Reaktionen der beiden Ordensmitglieder waren irgendwie komisch fand Harry. Kingsley schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sah zu Boden, um Harry bloß nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen, und auch Professor McGonagal sah nur vorsichtig zu Harry rüber sah dann zu ihrem Schreibtisch herüber und wieder zu Harry.

Harry folgte ihrem Blick auf den Schreibtisch und besah ihn sich zum ersten Mal genauer.

Er sah fast genauso aus wie vor über einem Jahr als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen allerlei Bücher und Pergamente und außerdem ein kleiner Bilderrahmen mit einem bewegten Bild, das Harry dort noch nie aufgefallen war.

Irgendwie kamen ihm die Menschen darauf merkwürdig bekannt vor.

Bevor er es sich aber genauer ansehen konnte fiel sein Blick auf den Tagespropheten der dort ausgebreitet lag, und in dem Professor McGonagal wohl gelesen hatte bevor sie rein gekommen waren.

Die Titelseite zierte ein riesiges Bild von Harry höchst persönlich. Und Harry, der schon ahnte was er gleich lesen würde, nämlich eine Lobeshymne auf sich selbst mit blumigen Beschreibungen all seiner ‚Heldentaten' stöhnte auf. Er wollte es gar nicht lesen. Er wollte nicht gelobt und vergöttert werden wo er selbst doch für so viel Leid verantwortlich war. Das war etwas was er nicht brauchte. Er wollte gerade schon wieder wegsehen, als ihn Hermine, die sich ebenfalls über den Tagespropheten gebeugt hatte anstupste und meinte er solle Weiterlesen.

* * *

Es war unheimlich traurig, was Hagrid in dieser Nacht hatte miterleben müssen. Er saß auf einem extra von Professor Flitwick beschworenen Hocker und beobachtete ein Schauspiel, das einem einen Schauer versetzte.

Überall im Raum lagen tote Körper. Die Unzähligen Opfer, die diese letzte Schlacht gefordert hatte waren von Hagrid in diesen Keller getragen worden.

Hagrid hatte diese Aufgabe übernommen um sich abzulenken. Er wäre sofort wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen, wenn er zur ruhe gekommen wäre. Es war das Schlimmste. Das Furchtbarste, was er sich vorstellen konnte.

Später, als er dann die erste Leiche in den Arm nahm um sie in den Keller zu tragen hätte er plötzlich doch wider alles dafür getan, dies nicht tun zu müssen.

Es fühlte sich genauso an. Ein Körper in seinen Armen. Wie der tote Körper von Harry es gewesen war.

Es war so furchtbar.

Es war mit Sicherheit für ihn ein Trauma fürs Leben. Harry Potter tot in seinen Armen.

Wider liefen Tränen über sein Gesicht.

Was er jetzt gerade mit ansehen musste war mindestens genauso traurig. Jemand hätte ihn vorwarnen sollen. Das hier wollte er nicht erleben. Das wollte wohl keiner.

Über den Leichen die in dem Raum verteilt waren, waren trauernde Angehörige. Trauernd war ein zu schwaches Wort. Es waren Verzweifelte, einsame, todunglückliche Gestalten. Die Mitleideregensten Gestalten, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

Das sollte und wollte keiner erleben. Und das was diese Menschen gerade spürten, sollte und wollte wohl auch niemand spüren.

Man konnte diesen Moment zusammenfassen, als den traurigsten den ein Halbriese, wie Hagrid, der schon viel erlebt hatte, sich vorstellen kann. Es war traumatisierend. Einfach furchtbar.

TBC


	3. Der neue Schulleiter

**Unerwünschter NR.1 überfällt Hogwarts **

Irgendwas Klingelte in ihm. Unerwünschter Nr.1? Ein Bild erschien vor seinen Augen. Die Poster an den Schaufenstern in der Winkelgasse. Unerwünschter NR.1 - das war er selbst!

_Es war das wohl brutalste Attentat der letzten Jahre. Harry Potter, der sich selbst zum ‚Auserwählten' ernannt hat, ist aus seinem Versteck gekrochen um den Hochangesehenen und allseits beliebten Schulleiter von Hogwarts Severus Snape skrupellos zu ermorden._

Harry starrte auf die Zeitung. Wie konnte man einfach so eine Lüge in eine Zeitung schreiben. Eine Lüge ohne einen Funken Wahrheit. Jeder Zauberer in England würde diese Worte, diese Lügen lesen. Wie konnte man das vertrauen der gesamten Zauberergemeinschaft so Missbrauchen?

_Wie unsere Redaktion erfahren hat, hat der Junge, der auch mit dem Tod von dem früheren Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore in Zusammenhang gebracht wird, wütend versucht das altehrwürdige Hogwarts zu zerstören und dabei mehrere Schüler und Lehrer verletzt und ermordet. _

Harry sah wie Hermine leise tränen über die Wangen liefen. Tränen der Bestürzung, Tränen der Wut. Und auch sein eigener Blick verschwamm kurz. Er ballte mit schwitzenden, und vor Wut zitternden Fingern eine Faust.

Er schnappte jetzt nur noch Bruchstücke des Textes auf. Der Lügengeschichte. Nichts davon war wahr, wieso schrieb man nur so was?

_[…]Die Zauberergemeinschaft lebt in Angst vor dem größenwahnsinnigen und verrückten Harry Potter, dem Unerwünschten NR.1 der die Zauberergemeinschaft terrorisiert. […] Der Zaubereiminister versprach seine besten Auroren auf die Suche nach ihm zu schicken. […] Verängstigte Eltern fordern den Kopf dieses Wahnsinnigen._

Jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er schrie. Er schrie das Wort das er in den letzten Minuten am häufigsten gedacht hatte. „LÜGEN!"

Unbemerkt von Ihm und Anderen entluden sich kleine goldene Blitze aus seinen Händen.

Hermine strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken und hielt ihn im Arm. Währenddessen schimpfte Ron lauthals über den Autor des Artikels, verglich ihn wütend mit einer gewissen Rita Kimmkorn. Harry wusste auch nicht warum ihn das nicht überraschte. Harry war erleichtert und entspannte sich auch wieder ein bisschen. Seine beiden besten Freunde waren wie immer für ihn da.

Jetzt beherrschte nur noch eine einzige Frage seine Gedanken, und das Hermine sie laut stellte zeigte, dass sie die gleiche Frage beschäftigt hatte. „Warum?"

Kingsley sah die drei etwas komisch an. „Ist das nicht klar? Der Tagesprophet schreibt nur was das Ministerium will das sie schreiben. Und weil der Minister Todesser ist, schreiben sie nur das was die Todesser wollen, das berichtet wird.

Sie scheinen schnell geschaltet zu haben. Sie haben es schreiben lassen, damit dir, Harry niemand glaubt!"

Harry sah den Auror mit großen Augen an.

„Wenn die Zauberergemeinschaft erfährt das Voldemort tot ist, haben sie, wie Hermine eben schon bemerkt hat ein großes Problem. Das heißt sie machen alles um zu vertuschen, dass der Mann, vor dem jeder Mensch in England Angst hat tot ist. Womit sollte man die Menschen dann denn noch erpressen können, wenn öffentlich würde das er nicht mehr lebt?"

Es folgten einige Momente der Stille in der jeder darüber nachdachte was das bedeutete.

Irgendwann meldete sich dann aber Ron zu Wort, er hatte sich noch mal den Tagespropheten geschnappt und sich den Text genauer angesehen.

„hier steht das der neue Schulleiter heute Mittag in der Schule ankommen wird."

Hermine sah verstört zu Harry.

„Wenn das wirklich der Todesser ist, dann wird er dich festnehmen oder gleich töten Harry, du musst dich verstecken!"

Ron schnaubte.

„Jaa genau, nachdem er mal eben Voldemort besiegt hat, wird er sich vor einem seiner kleinen Anhänger verstecken…" meinte er und verdrehte die Augen „besonders weil das ja genau Harrys Art ist, vor jeder Gefahr wegzulaufen".

Hermine sah ihn böse an.

„Ich weiß selber, dass es nicht Harrys Art ist, doch der Schulleiter wird nicht alleine kommen. Und obwohl Harry gut ist, glaube ich nicht das er gut genug ist, um sich gegen die 5 am besten ausgebildeten Auroren oder Todesser des Landes zu wehren."

Harry sah überrascht zu Hermine und meinte „Das nicht. Aber ich hab bis jetzt noch jedes Hindernis mit euch zusammen bewältigt" dabei lächelte er sie an, was Hermine wiederum kaum merkbar rot werden ließ.

Doch Hermine Granger würde nicht sofort aufgeben, nur weil ihr bester Freund sie mit diesen grünen Augen in denen man fast versinken musste anlächelte. Und auch wenn jeder Teil ihres Körpers wollte, dass er sie weiter so anlächelte wandte sie den Blick ab um sich das nächste Argument zurechtzulegen. Das ihr kein besseres als ,Ich möchte nicht das dir was passiert. Ich könnte ohne dich nicht leben!' einfiel überraschte sie dann doch ein bisschen. Immerhin hatte sie sonst immer und zu jedem Thema (außer vielleicht Quidditch) ein paar Argumente parat.

Da war es natürlich Hilfreich das ihre frühere Lieblingslehrerin in die Bresche sprang.

„Es kommt gar nicht in Frage, Mr. Potter das sie den Schulleiter angreifen. Nach so einer Tat, und diesem Artikel" sie zeigte auf den Tagesprophet „, hätten sie auch den letzten Zauberer Englands überzeugt das sie wahnsinnig geworden, und eine Gefahr für die Zauberergemeinschaft sind!"

Harry guckte geschlagen zu Hermine, die breit grinste, weil sie „wieder mal gewonnen hatte". Dass Harry dann genau diese Worte wählte die sie gerade gedacht hatte verbreiterte ihr Grinsen noch mal.

Sie liebte es einfach zu gewinnen!

Minuten später verabschiedeten sich die Drei aus dem Büro der stellvertretenden Direktorin.

Sie hatten jetzt einen Plan. Einen der Fehler an allen Ecken und Enden zu haben schien. Doch es war der beste den sie hatten.

Obwohl niemand mit ihm zufrieden war – ein Kompromiss eben. Harry, Ron und Hermine wollten eigentlich kämpfen, mussten sich jetzt aber ganz gegen ihre Natur verstecken. Und Professor McGonagal wollte die Drei auf keinen Fall alleine lassen. Sie musste es aber trotzdem. – Was sie ein bisschen beruhigte war die Tatsache, dass die Drei das ganze letzte Jahr alleine überlebt hatten. Außerdem würden sie sehr weit weg von der Gefahr sein. Sie würden sehr weit weg von Hogwarts sein.

Harry, Ron und Hermine rannten hoch zum Gryffindor-Turm um Etwas sehr altes, und sehr wertvolles zu holen.

* * *

Alecto Carrow hatte alles. Ein großes Haus. Viele Frauen. Viel Geld. Ansehen. Macht!

Letzteres allerdings, hatte er erst seit rund einem Jahr. Vorher war er immer wieder mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten.

Warum das jetzt nicht mehr so ist? Nun Alecto hat sich jedenfalls nicht geändert. Der Unterschied ist, dass sein Verhalten plötzlich legal ist.

Dies hatte er einem Mann zu verdanken. Einem Mann den viele als den Satan persönlich beschreiben würden.

Alecto hat für ihn eine andere Beschreibung. Macht.

Das ist es was Lord Voldemort für ihn ist. Macht. Oder eher der Schlüssel zu jener.

Anderer Menschen Leben hat er zerstört, seines hat er erst erfüllt.

So fiel ist Alecto Carrow dem Todesser und Lehrer an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei nicht schwer sich zu entscheiden als er jenen Brief in der Hand hielt, wie er auf ihn antworten sollte. Immerhin bedeutete die Verpflichtung die er mit dieser Antwort eingehen würde noch mehr Macht.

Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel. Sie brannte. Der schwarze Umhang mit dem er vor Sekunden mit einem leisen Plopp erschienen war bündelte die wärme von der Sonne. Es entstand Hitze.

Alecto schwitzte.

Er ging einige Schritte und bog um eine Ecke.

Jetzt befand er sich am Rande des vollkommen verlassenen Zaubererdorfes Hogsmeade, und der Anblick der sich ihm jetzt bot, des riesigen Schlosses mit seinen Türmchen die in den Himmel ragten, war gigantisch.

Und Angst einflößend. Immerhin hatte es sich bei Hogwarts bis vor einem Jahr um das Zuhause eines furchtbaren Menschen gehandelt. Eines Muggelliebhabers .

Doch, Snape sei Dank, sind diese Zeiten vorbei.

Warum hatte er dann Angst bei dem Anblick dieses historischen Gebäudes? Es könnte darauf zurückzuführen sein dass er mit dem schlimmsten rechnete, was man sich vorstellen kann.

Er begab sich in die Höhle des Löwen. Des Feindes. Des Bezwingers des Dunklen Lord persönlich.

Es war ganz klar. So einfach.

Alecto zitterte.

Wieso nur, Wieso hatte er es angenommen?

Wieso sollte gerade er am Tag nach der größten Niederlage zurückkehren an den Ort jener Schandtat.

Sie kamen wieder hoch. Die Bilder die ihn Seit dem Moment als es geschah nicht mehr losließen.

Wie konnte das passieren?

Wie konnte ein Schuljunge den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten besiegen. Einen Zauberer der wie besessen davon gewesen war Unsterblich zu werden.

Was für immense Kräfte mussten in diesem Jungen schlummern.

Es ploppte erneut, gleich mehrmals, und fünfzehn weitere Todesser tauchten auf. Keine frage: diesen Jungen würde man nie wieder Unterschätzen.

Der Marsch der nun begann war totenstill. Wie passend.

War es doch der letzte Marsch eines jeden von ihnen.

16 Menschen liefen über das Gelände von Hogwarts. 16 todgeweihte Menschen. Doch damit hatte man sich abgefunden. Man hatte sich damit abfinden müssen. Sie hatten verloren. Es gab nur noch eine Sache zu erledigen. Ein letzter Auftrag.

Der letzte Atemzug eines Lebens an der freien Luft.

Es musste getan werden. Harry Potter musste getötet werden. Koste es was es wolle.

Und es würde was kosten. 16 Leben. Doch es ging um den letzten Auftrag des größten Zauberers aller Zeiten. Man musste ihn ausführen.

Klonk Klonk Klonk.

Das riesige Eingangstor von Hogwarts erzitterte leicht unter dem kräftigen Klopfen des Todessers.

Knarrend öffnete sich das Tor.

Eine alte Hexe sah ihnen entgegen als sich das Tor gänzlich geöffnet hatte. Sie hatte schrumpelige Haut und sah sehr streng aus. Ihre Haare waren zu einem engen Dutt geknotet.

Autoritär stand sie auf einer der Unteren Treppenstufen, Immer noch hoch genug um auf die 16 Männer die Eintraten herunterzublicken.

Die alte McGonagal war nicht allein. Es schien als hätte sich jedes Mitglied des Ordens des Phönix, der noch Herr seiner selbst war zusammengefunden um den neuen Schulleiter zu empfangen. Es fehlten nur die rothaarigen Blutsverräter.

„Sie haben also unsere Benachrichtigung erhalten?"

„Allerdings Professor" antwortete McGonagal.

Sie schien für den ganzen Orden das Reden zu übernehmen. Carrow kam auf sie zu.

„Ich würde gerne mit ihnen über einige Schüler sprechen."

„So?"

„Wissen sie das Ministerium wollte die Schule schließen. Nach den furchtbaren, furchtbaren Geschehnissen der letzten Tage, ist man im Ministerium besorgt. Sehr besorgt. Diese Kinder sind unsere Zukunft. Sie dürfen keiner Gefahr ausgesetzt werden. Sind sie in Hogwarts in Gefahr Professor?"

Hätte Carrow nicht bei jedem Wort so offenkundig betont dass er das ganze genoss, hätte man ihm die Sorge fast abgenommen.

„Beantworten sie es mir." Antwortete Minerva McGonagal schroff.

„Nun ich bin der Meinung – und nachdem ich es lange mit dem Minister besprochen habe stimmt er mir zu – dass die Gefahr nur von einzelnen Schülern ausgeht."

Jedes Wort aus seinem Mund war gedehnt und arrogant gesprochen. Man konnte ihn eigentlich nur hassen.

„Es wird sie freuen zu hören das Hogwarts – mit der einen oder anderen notwendigen Änderung – fortbestehen kann. … Es gibt da nur eine winzige Bedingung."

Carrow legte den Zauberstab an seinen Hals und verstärkte seine Stimme magisch.

„Eine Lebenslange Haft für die Komplizen Granger und Weasley, und den Kopf von dem Verräter Potter."

Es waren die Worte die jeder in der Halle erwartet hatte. Jeder hatte es kommen sehen.

Es war klar seit dem Moment da Voldemort von Harry besiegt worden war. Als die Todesser überstürzt geflohen, und dann über die Nacht sich nicht etwa zerstreut haben sondern genauso strukturiert wie bisher zum Rückschlag ausgeholt hatten. Und das auf mehreren Ebenen.

Der erste Schritt war der Artikel im Tagesprophet gewesen. Eine riesige PR-Aktion.

Der zweite Schritt war es gewesen Hogwarts unter ihre Kontrolle zu bringen, mit Hilfe der Macht des Ministeriums, das immer noch den Todessern unterstand.

Die Strukturen waren unter Voldemort geschaffen. Das Erstaunliche war, dass man anders als beim ersten Mal als er verschwunden war sich nicht zurückzog. Die Todesser wurden von irgendwas geeint. Was konnte das sein? Oder wer?

In diesem Moment ging das Eingangstor erneut auf. Mr. Weasley trat herein und schaute verwirrt auf die beiden Gruppen die sich in der Eingangshalle gegenüber standen. Ihm folgten Mrs. Weasley, Ginny und Ron. Professor McGonagal wurde bleich. Sehr bleich. Irgendwas ging gerade furchtbar schief!

Ron Weasley sollte nicht hier sein. – Und wenn Ron alleine hier war, wo waren Harry und Hermine?

TBC


	4. Zwei von Dreien

- Flashback -

Musste Dean Thomas denn gerade jetzt vorbei kommen?

Es war später Vormittag. Die Sonne schien durch die großen Fenster, und erhellte den Gang. Und die Füße.

Drei paar Füße.

Dean stutzte. Argwöhnisch zückte er seinen Zauberstab. In Zeiten wie diesen konnte man nicht Vorsichtig genug sein.

Man hörte ein leise gemurmeltes „Verdammt!", kurz darauf ein Stöhnen als hätte jemand einen Ellebogen in den Magen gerammt bekommen, dann ein leises „Pssst".

Kurze Stille.

„Wer ist da?" fragte Dean, ein bisschen Nervös.

Kurz darauf hörte man verrutschenden Stoff, und Harry, Ron und Hermine, die Bezwinger von jenem dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, tauchten aus dem Nichts auf, und ergänzten die Füße zu ganzen Körpern.

Sie standen eng aneinander gequetscht. Harry sah Ron dabei sauer an. Ron sah entschuldigend zurück.

Hermine hielt ein erstaunliches Stück Stoff in der Hand. Es war ein Umhang. Aus einem Stoff der nicht zu definieren schien. So fließend, weich.

„Oh hi Dean… wie geht's?" fragte Hermine ein bisschen unsicher, und warf den anderen beiden immer wieder Seitenblicke zu.

„Nichts… nichts… ich dachte nur. Ihr wisst schon… im Moment kommt mir alles wie ein Angriff der Todesser vor."

Er hatte die Drei gerade eindeutig bei etwas gestört. Er wollte nicht wissen bei was. Er wollte eigentlich nur hier weg. Irgendwie fühlte er sich unwohl.

Nicht weil er dem Tagespropheten glauben würde.

Nein er war ja hier gewesen, er wusste was wirklich passiert war. Er hatte es zwar nicht verstanden. Aber darum ging's auch nicht. Harry hatte gewonnen. Egal wie.

„öhm ich war gerade auf dem Weg zur großen Halle was Essen…kommt ihr mit?"

„Nein, nein Dean, wir haben noch was zu erledigen." Jetzt übernahm Harry das sprechen für die drei.

Nachdem Dean um die Ecke verschwunden war lauschte er noch einmal. Irgendwie war er jetzt doch neugierig, was die drei schon wieder ausheckten.

Harry schien Ron wegen irgendwas anzuschnauzen. Es schien dabei um Füße zu gehen. – Um seine und um die von Ron.

„So klappt das ganze nicht! Wir passen alle drei einfach nicht mehr drunter!" Es war Hermine die jetzt sprach.

„Da könnten wir gleich ganz ohne den Umhang gehen."

„Oder es gehen nur zwei von uns unter dem Umhang." Während Harry das sagte, lugte Dean um die Ecke. Der Blick den Harry Ron zuwarf machte klar: Harry würde nicht noch mal mit Ron eng an eng gedrängt unter dem Umhang laufen. – Harrys Füße taten wohl immer noch weh.

Hermine schien den Blick auch gesehen zu haben.

„Aber Harry wenn Carrow schon da ist, wird er dich sehen. Er würde dich umbringen."

„Nein würde er nicht. Das würdet ihr zwei verhindern. Außerdem, wenn Carrow schon da ist, und ein paar Füße allein über den Boden laufen sehen wird, wird er uns alle drei Umbringen."

„Aber…" Hermine schien verzweifelt. „Du darfst das Risiko nicht eingehen. Das… das…Wenn du stirbst dann…"

„Ist ja schon gut Hermine, ist ja nicht so als ob es das erste mal ist das Harry ein Risiko eingeht. Und noch hat er es immer überlebt." Meinte Ron leicht dahin.

Jetzt schien Hermine wütend zu werden. „Nein dann gehe ich ohne Umhang, mich wird er nur Gefangen nehmen!"

Sofort widersprach Harry ihr.

Es entstand eine Stille. Die drei saßen in einem Dilemma. Irgendwann sah Ron auf seine Uhr.

„Egal wie: wir müssen jetzt los, sonst gehen wir alle drauf!"

- zehn Minuten später -

Warum hatte er das getan?

Warum, zur Hölle hatte er das gemacht?

Er sah sich immer wieder völlig verängstigt um. Er wusste, würde Carrow oder ein anderer Todesser auftauchen wäre er tot.

Doch es war ruhig. Zu ruhig. Beängstigend ruhig.

Die Natur schien gegen ihre Gesetze zu verstoßen. Kein Vogel war zu hören. Kein Rascheln der Bäume. Kein plätscherndes Wasser. Kein Wind der pfiff. Man hörte nur das leise zertreten des Gras, das von seinen großen Füßen stammte. Und von vier weiteren Füßen, die man jedoch nicht sah. Genauso wenig wie den Rest ihrer menschlichen Körper.

Ihn jedoch sah man. Man sah ihn vom verbotenen Wald aus. Man sah ihn Vom Quidditch-Feld aus, man sah ihn vom See aus, man sah ihn von jedem Einzelnen Fenster des Schlosses, das in seine Richtung gerichtet war.

Er war so angreifbar. Verwundbar.

Wieder blickte er sich um.

Dort hinten, hinter dem Quidditch Feld würden seine Feinde Kommen. Oder aber vom verbotenen Wald. Oder…

Und erneut sah er sich nervös um.

Über seine Schulter beobachtete er jedes Fenster des Schlosses. Er versuchte zu erkennen ob dort Köpfe durch die Vorhänge lugten.

Jede Bewegung eines Schattens an jedem Fenster verursachte einen Schreck bei ihm.

Die Wärme der hoch stehenden Sommer – Sonne kam bei ihm nicht an.

„Schnell, da kommt jemand!"

Die Eindringliche, leise und vor allem verängstigte Stimme von Hermine drang zu ihm herüber. Er brauchte eine Sekunde bis er reagieren konnte. Dann rannte er.

Er rannte zu dem nächsten Ort wo er sich verstecken könnte. Dem verbotenen Wald.

Er blickte sich erneut immer wieder um während er rannte. Er hatte sie noch nicht gesehen. Wo waren sie. – Wieso lebte er immer noch?

Plötzlich traf er mit einem „Knall" auf etwas Festes.

Es war passiert als er gerade nicht nach vorne gesehen hatte.

Er war in etwas Weiches gelaufen. Etwas Weiches, dass er mit auf den Boden gerissen Hatte. Ein erschrockenes quieken war zu hören. Das weiche Etwas das er berührt hatte, hatte also eine Stimme.

Langsam und vorsichtig blickte er hoch in das Gesicht seines Todes.

Es war…

…seine Schwester.

„Ron!"

Langsam rappelte er sich auf und sah Ginny an. „Ginny,…"

Sie sah furchtbar aus. Sie wirkte in sich zusammengesunken, lief ein bisschen gebückt. Ihre Augen waren Rot und geschwollen. „…, was ist? Was machst du hier?"

Hermine hielt Harry unter dem Umhang am Arm fest. Er wollte schnell Ron hinterherlaufen, der gerade im Wald verschwunden war. Doch Hermine wusste, obwohl sie sich auch Sorgen um ihrer beider Freund machte, dass es wichtig war, dass man sie nicht entdeckte.

Also liefen sie – vorsichtig, bedacht darauf nicht entdeckt zu werden – Rons leiser werdenden Schritten hinterher.

Sie liefen nicht lange, sie waren gerade am Waldrand, da hörten sie auch schon seine Stimme. Er redete entspannt, also war er nicht in Gefahr.

Doch mit wem redete er? – manchmal findet man nur die Antwort auf einen Gedanken, wenn man ihn laut ausspricht – „Hermine, mit wem redet er da?"

Manchmal allerdings findet man die Antwort auf einen Gedanken auch ohne das man es laut aussprechen hätte müssen. – Hinter einem Baum sah man die Roten Haare, von Ron, an sie gelehnt stand ein etwas kleineres Mädchen mit ebenfalls roten Haaren.

Schon aus der Entfernung konnte Harry erkennen das Ginny aufgelöst war. Wie automatisch wollte er zu ihr und sie trösten. – Doch Hermine hielt ihn ruhig fest, strich ihm beruhigend über den Arm.

Als sie nun so da standen, eng an eng, und dabei Ron mit seiner Schwester beobachteten wurde Harry plötzlich mulmig zumute. Sie standen zu weit weg um zu verstehen was Ginny Ron sagte, aber einige Worte kamen doch rüber.

Ginny hatte „Harry" gesagt.

In irgendeiner weise war er für ihr Leid verantwortlich.

Er hörte auch die Worte „Fred" und „George". Und da wurde es Harry klar. Es viel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Ginny machte ihn für den Tot ihres Bruders verantwortlich. Es ergab plötzlich einen Sinn, dass sie heute Morgen fluchtartig sein Zimmer verlassen hatte. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn für all das Leid was er ihr und ihrer Familie zugefügt hatte. Sie hasste ihn, genauso wie Harry sich selber hasste.

Langsam verließ Harry die Lichtung, und merkte gar nicht, dass er Hermine mitschleifte, da sie ja solange sie zusammen unter dem Umhang waren, aneinander gebunden waren.

Irgendwann hatte es Ron geschafft Ginny zu beruhigen. Während des Gesprächs hatte er erst gemerkt wie viel Ginny doch gerade auf einmal bedrückte.

Da war natürlich der Tot ihres geliebten Bruders.

Außerdem hatte sie wohl Probleme mit all dem Leid das sie in einer einzigen Nacht hatte miterleben müssen klarzukommen. Sie war zum ersten Mal auf Lord Voldemort persönlich getroffen. Nebenbei wäre sie fast von Bellatrix Lestrange umgebracht worden, und hatte danach noch die eigene Mutter einen Mord begehen sehen.

Doch ihr größtes Problem war Harry.

Ein Jahr lang hatte sie sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, hatte jeden Tag gebetet, dass er überlebt. Ron konnte sich erinnern wie schlimm es gewesen war, in der Zeit als er von Harry und Hermine getrennt gewesen war. Ron hatte nichts gewusst, hatte Angst gehabt seine besten Freunde nie mehr wieder zu sehen. Für Ginny musste es noch mal viel schlimmer gewesen sein. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie selbst das ganze letzte Jahr terrorisiert worden war.

Doch das war nicht mal das schlimmste. Das schlimmste war, als sie nach all der Zeit, nachdem Harry gesiegt hatte, gehofft hatte ihm wieder nah zu sein. Doch an diesem Morgen hatte er sie wohl abgewiesen – oder Ginny hatte es so verstanden, denn Ron konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry sie einfach so abweisen würde…

Alles in Allem hat es Ron eine Menge Kraft gekostet sie zu beruhigen, doch auch jetzt noch konnte er sie einfach nicht alleine Lassen, obwohl er doch eigentlich unbedingt zu Harry und Hermine in Sicherheit kommen musste. Ron wusste, würde er in die Schule kommen würde die Hölle los sein – doch andererseits musste er Ginny genau dort hinbringen.

Jetzt ging er mit Ginny über das Gelände. Er stand die gleichen Todesängste durch, wie auch schon auf dem Hinweg.

Immer wieder sah er sich um.

Waren das dort Menschen neben dem See? Ja eindeutig das waren zwei Zauberer.

Ron erzitterte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Hilfe suchend sah er sich um. Es gab keinen Busch, keinen Baum in der Nähe wo man sich hätte verstecken können. Der verbotene Wald war schon zu weit weg.

Langsam zog er den Zauberstab, und gebot Ginny es ihm gleich zu tun. Auch Ginny hatte die Menschen gesehen, und schien nun deutlich ruhiger. Sie schien konzentriert, voll fokussiert. Ginny war eine Kämpfernatur.

Die zwei Menschen kamen immer näher. Sie schienen keine Zauberstäbe gezückt zu haben. Ja sie schienen sogar erfreut sie zu sehen.

Im nächsten Moment fragte sich Ron wie er so blind hatte sein können. Einen Weasley erkannte man auf doch eigentlich aus jeder Entfernung! Besonders wenn man selber ein Weasley war.

Seine Eltern hatten sie erreicht. Wie sich herausstellte waren sie seit einer Stunde auf der Suche nach Ginny und ihm gewesen. Ron's Mutter war wohl seit der letzten Nacht noch ein bisschen Vorsichtiger – höchst verständlich wenn man bedachte wer unter den Opfern des Krieges war.

Auf jeden Fall schien Molly in diesen Tagen alle Weasleys beisammen behalten zu wollen, sie wollte gar noch heute Abend mit der ganzen Familie gen Fuchsbau abreisen.

„Aber Mum, das kannst du nicht machen, wir haben noch Schule…"

„Ich bin mir sicher Minerva wird für dieses Jahr die Schule sowieso schließen, nach diesem Angriff. Das Sicherheitsrisiko ist viel zu groß!"

Ron fragte sich was McGonagal damit zutun hatte, sie hatte ja gar nichts zu entscheiden, war sie doch noch nicht mal Schulleiterin.

Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass seine Mutter eben das nicht wusste – sie dachte bestimmt Minerva McGonagal wäre zur neuen Schulleiterin ernannt worden, hatte sie doch die Ganze Nacht bei ihrem toten Sohn verbracht (alle Weasleys hatten mit vereinten Kräften versucht sie zu überzeugen sie solle ein bisschen schlafen – ohne spürbaren Erfolg), und damit hatte sie natürlich wohl auch noch keinen Tagespropheten unter die Augen bekommen.

Nun stand Ron vor einem Problem: Wie sollte er seiner Mutter erklären, dass der Krieg noch nicht vorbei ist? Das sie weiter in Angst um jeden und alles leben musste? Dass der Junge der für sie wie ein Sohn war, vor der ganzen Zaubererwelt als skrupelloser Mörder dargestellt wird?

Das konnte er nicht. Und so tat er was ihm in dem Moment am sinnvollsten schien…

„Also Mum, lass uns ins Schloss gehen, dort wird dir Professor dann alles erklären!" – Er schob die verfluchte Bürde des Überbringers schlechter Nachrichten an andere weiter.

Gemeinsam mit ihren Eltern machten sich Ginny und Ron nun auf den Weg zum Schloss. Was ihn im Schloss erwarten würde, hatte Ron ganz vergessen.

- Flashback ende -

TBC

* * *

Übrigens freue ich mich immer sehr über Kommentare! Desshalb auch besonders Danke Demenor, für deinen Kommentar!


	5. Ginnys Kampf

Im nächsten Moment passierte sehr viel auf einmal. Alle wandten sich den drei Weasleys zu. Ein Todesser der schnell schaltete rief noch in der Drehung den Todesfluch.

Er flog nicht etwa auf Ron zu, für den der Fluch wohl bestimmt gewesen war. Er flog direkt auf Ginny zu. Professor McGonagal kreischte, Mr Weasley und Ron schrieen, und Ron sprang gleichzeitig und schmiss Ginny um. Tausendstel Sekunden später flog der grüne Lichtstrahl genau da her wo eben noch Ginnys Kopf gewesen war. Jetzt war ihr Kopf jedoch auf dem Boden. Ron presste sie dort hin. Gleichzeitig hatte Mrs. Weasley mit einem schrei der Wut ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Jeder andere Mensch im Raum tat es ihr gleich.

Es entbrannte ein wilder Kampf. Die Zauberer des Phönixordens verteilten sich schnell. Sie versuchten die 16 Todesser, die nominell klar unterlegen waren, zu umzingeln. Das misslang jedoch.

Die Todesser versuchten ihre Gegner in Zweikämpfe zu verwickeln. Sie schnappten sich einzelne auf die sie es abgesehen hatten und beschossen sie mit einer Flut von Flüchen. Die Phönixordens – Zauberer schienen jedoch leicht gehemmt. Keiner von ihnen schoss mit harten Zaubern, die wirklich gefährlich geworden wären. Die Todesser auf der anderen Seite, warfen mit den Todesflüchen nur so um sich. Sie gingen über Leichen – wie ihr Name schon sagt.

Für – wie für jeden anderen im Raum – ging es um Leben und Tod. Er hatte Angst. Um ihn herum schrieen Menschen schmerzvoll auf. Er wollte ihnen Helfen, doch schien es keine gute Idee sich von seinem Gegner auch nur kurz abzuwenden. Seine größten Sorgen machte er sich um seine Familie. Noch einen Tod in der Familie würde er nicht verkraften! Wütend schoss er mit Schockzaubern auf sein Schwarzgekleideten Gegenüber.

Etwas streifte sein Bein. Es war kein Fluch. Es war ein Mensch. Für eine Sekunde sah er nach unten. Es war seine Tochter sie lief geduckt an ihm vorbei.

Ein Fluch sirrte an seinem Ohr vorbei. Ein Weiterer traf ihn jedoch. Es war ein Entwaffnungszauber – von seiner Eigenen Frau. Sie hatte schlecht gezielt.

Geschockt sah ihn seine Frau an, war jedoch selber in einem Duell verwickelt.

Siegessicher kam sein eigener Gegner auf ihn zu. Er war nur noch rund einen Meter entfernt – und plötzlich erinnerte sich Arthur an etwas.

- Flashback -

Es dämmerte bereits. Die Sonne schimmerte nur noch ein Stückchen über die Häuser in dieser Straße mitten in der Hauptstadt Englands. Es war einer der ersten richtig warmen Sommertage gewesen.

Arthur selbst fühlte nichts von dieser Wärme. Er fühlte Angst. Angst – vor allem um seine Familie. Und um Harry. Natürlich um Harry.

Vor einer Woche war Lord Voldemort zurückgekehrt. Vor Harrys Augen.

Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein.

Genauso wie es schrecklich war, was wohl auf ganz England zukommt.

Langsam wurde es Kühl. Wegen der Wärme am Tag war Mr. Weasley ziemlich dünn angezogen.

Er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so lange dauerte.

Dumbledore war eigentlich kein Mann von Verspätungen.

Langsam schlenderte er zum Gebäude an dem die Hausnummer „13" hing, er hatte sich schon gewundert warum dieses direkt neben dem Haus mit der Nummer 11 stand. Was fehlte war die Hausnummer 12. Er sah durch das Fenster.

In dem Raum waren ganz normale Muggle. Sie sahen in eine große Flimmernde Kiste.

Plötzlich packte Mr. Weasley eine große Begeisterung. Dieses Gerät lief bestimmt mit Elektrizität! Arthur hätte wetten können, dass er hinter dem Kasten einen Stecker sah.

Jetzt sah er in das flimmernde Licht. Er erkannte sich bewegende Bilder.

Ein maskierter Mann hielt ein komisches Objekt, mit einem kleinen dünnen Eisenrohr am ende, und einem kleinen Abzug dran auf einen anderen Mann gerichtet.

Der Mann hatte wohl riesige Angst.

Doch plötzlich trat er, mit einem gezielten Kick, das Eisenrohr-mit-Griff-und-Abzug-Ding aus der Hand seines Angreifers. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung, und sehr Elegant schlug er dem anderen Mann dann auch noch mitten ins Gesicht…

- Flashback ende -

Mr. Weasley trat zu, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung traf er den Todesser auch an seinem Zauberstabarm, der, völlig überrascht, den Zauberstab nicht fest genug hielt. Das Ganze sah zwar nicht so Elegant aus wie damals im Fernseher (So hieß das Gerät, wie ihm Harry später erklärt hatte), doch es war genauso effektiv.

Der Zauberstab flog hoch durch die Luft, und während der Todesser diesem noch nachsah, schlug auch Mr. Weasley, wie der Mann im Fernseher, dem Todesser ins Gesicht. Dieser stolperte benommen zurück. Ein „Stupor"- Zauberspruch, von Ron ausgesprochen, gab ihm den Rest.

Jetzt blickte sich Mr. Weasley zum ersten Mal um. Wie er feststellte waren alle anderen Todesser ob der Übermacht ihrer Gegner geflohen. Es fand nur noch ein Duell statt. Die Duellanten schienen von den anderen durch ein Magisches Energiefeld getrennt. Kein Zauberspruch und kein Mensch konnte es durchdringen. Der Todesser hatte es zweifellos erschaffen, um alleine gegen seinen Gegner zu kämpfen. Als Arthur sah wer da kämpfte hielt er den Atem an.

* * *

Ginny stand für einen Moment in Schockstarre da. Die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts glich einem Schlachtfeld. Todesser, hier in Hogwarts – schon wieder!

Zaubersprüche sirrten durch die Luft.

Ein Grüner, keine Frage Tödlicher, kam direkt auf sie zu. Sein Vater schrie. Seine Mutter Kreischte.

Im nächsten Moment lag Ginny auch schon auf dem Boden. Zu Boden gedrückt, von einem Körper (der keine Frage in dem letzten Jahr muskulöser geworden war. – Ob Harrys Körper genauso muskulös war? Natürlich war er, das. Sogar noch Muskulöser als Rons, sie hatte ihn ja heute Morgen erst gesehen. Wie gerne sie ihn spüren würde...)

Ron brachte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er zog sie hinter sich her, Mitten durch die Kämpfende Menge. In Ihm schien sein alter Schutzinstinkt seiner kleinen Schwester gegenüber mal wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Sie wollte sich wehren – sie war stark genug zu Kämpfen. Und das sagte sie ihrem großen Bruder auch. Doch er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Oder er ignorierte sie einfach. Auf jeden Fall hielt er sie mit festem Griff am Handgelenk fest und schleifte sie mit sich.

Was in der Halle passierte war chaotisch.

Menschen, erwachsene Menschen schrieen und kreischten, heulten vor Schmerz auf, wenn sie ein Fluch traf.

Ginny sah nichts mehr als Beine – sie lief tief gebückt.

Man schien sie zertrampeln zu wollen. Überall Beine. Chaos. Es wurde immer unübersichtlicher.

Ginnys einziger Halt war Ron. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen seinen Griff, im Gegenteil: Sie klammerte sich geradezu an ihm fest.

Sie hatte Angst.

Langsam schienen sie beide zum Rand des Kampfes zu gelangen. Sie entspannte sich ein bisschen.

Doch im nächsten Moment passierten einige Dinge auf einmal, dass es Ginny gar nicht möglich war alle gleichzeitig wahr zu nehmen.

Ein Bein traf sie am kopf. Sehr hart. Sie kugelte zur Seite versuchte ihren Sturz abzufangen, verlor dabei aber Rons Hand. Ron hingegen flog seinerseits durch die Luft, und knallt schmerzhaft, und angst einflößend laut gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. Blut floss aus seinem Mund, und aus mehreren Wunden an seinem Kopf und Körper. Ein Ruf hallte durch den Raum, es schienen alle Todesser auf einmal zu dem Tor zu den Ländereien von Hogwarts zu stürmen.

Nur zwei blieben übrig. Einer, der gegen Mr. Weasley kämpfte, der entwaffnet, und kurzzeitig ein wenig abwesend wirkte, als währe er in Gedanken. Und der Mann der gerufen hatte.

Seine Beine wirkten muskulös und lang. Von einem Schwarzen Umhang umhüllt. Das war alles was Ginny, immer noch mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und verrenkt am Boden liegend, sehen konnte.

Dieses Halbwissen, das durch grausame Vorstellung von einem Werwolfgleichem Oberkörper ergänzt wurde, machte Ginny mehr Angst als alles bisher da gewesene.

„Steh auf!" Die Stimme war Kalt und furcht einflößend und doch fand Ginny sie – und sie war selber von diesem Gedanken schockiert und beschämt – irgendwie erotisch.

Sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Und während sie aufstand sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln wie ihr Vater dem anderen Todesser im Raum Mitten ins Gesicht schlug. Ginny war milde überrascht, und erinnerte sich, was ihre Mutter früher manchmal über ihren Vater gesagt hatte, was Ginny aber nie hatte nachvollziehen können „Ein Mann voller Überraschungen" sei Arthur Weasley.

Als Ginny sich dann von ihrem Vater abwandte war sie schockiert.

Es hatte sich was verändert. Im Raum. Etwas trennte sie von dem Rest der Welt.

Ginny sah sich noch mal um, den Todesser kurzzeitig völlig beiseite lassend. Sie wusste nicht woher sie das Gefühl hatte.

Doch irgendwie schien alles was weiter als ein Paar Meter von ihr entfernt war zu verschwimmen. Irgendwas geschah hier. Etwas, das sie nicht verstand.

Sie und der Todesser waren in einer Art Halbkugel, und alles hinter der Halbkugel wurde immer Dunkler. Als würde jemand das Licht mit einem kleinen Dimmer, wie ihn die Muggel haben Dämmen. Alles innerhalb der Halbkugel blieb jedoch hell und deutlich erkennbar.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war alles Schwarz, was außerhalb dieser Halbkugel, mit einem Durchmesser von 10 Schritten lag.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihr auch klar, dass es unnatürlich still war. Man hörte nur noch ihr eigenes unregelmäßiges Atmen, und das von dem Schwarzgekleideten Mann ihr gegenüber.

Der Mann hatte keinen Oberkörper eines Werwolfes, wie es sich ihre Fantasie ausgemalt hatte. Es war ein ganz normaler Mensch. Oder eben auch nicht. Eigentlich war dieser Todesser so unmenschlich wie es nur eben ging. Biologisch gesehen jedoch war er ein Mensch.

Der Mann atmete kratzend durch den klaffenden Riss im Gesicht. Es war wohl sein Mund. Aber er war vernarbt und schief wie von einem Mann der viele Gesichts- OPs hinter sich hatte, die alle misslungen waren.

Leise begann er zu sprechen, und obwohl sein Gesicht ausgesprochen hässlich war, schien sie sich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen, wann immer er sprach. Diese Stimme… sie löste etwas in ihr aus, was sie bisher nicht gekannt hatte. …

„Wir sind jetzt ganz unter uns Ginny Weasley."

Diese große, erdrückende Angst die sie verspürt hatte wurde langsam schwächer. Sie wurde überschattet von einem anderen Gefühl, dass sie nicht definieren konnte.

„Ich kann mit dir machen was ich will…"

Bei diesen Worten wurde ihre Angst wieder größer. Was hatte dieser Mann vor?

Nach einer Antwort suchend sah sie dem Mann, mit der hässlichen Fratze, in die Augen, die klein und Schwarz waren.

Im Nächsten Moment fiel Ginny. Sie kippte in ihr eigenes Inneres. Und sie fiel.

Sie fiel in eine unendliche Tiefe. Bilder rasten an ihr vorbei. Bilder von sich selbst.

Ginny, als kleines Kind weinend in der Winkelgasse neben ihrer Mutter. Ginny mit Harry in ihrem vierten Schuljahr, wie er ihr einen Zauberspruch bei der DA beibrachte. Ginny schlafend in der ersten Nacht in Hogwarts in ihrem Himmelbett. Ginny, schreiend gegenüber von Ron bei einem ihrer Streits. Ginny im Garten hinter dem Fuchsbau am Quidditch spielen. Ginny, in Harrys Arme gekuschelt, während ihrer kurzen Zeit dar sie zusammen waren. Ginny, in ihrem ersten Jahr im Schlafsaal, in ein kleines Tagebuch schreibend. Ginny mit Neville und Luna, in Dumbledores Büro, beim Versuch das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor zu stehlen. Ginny, im Quidditchstadion sitzend, wie sie hilflos dabei zusehen musste, wie Harry von seinem Besen fiel, im Hintergrund schwebten ein paar Dementoren, und Dumbledore rief eine Zauberformel, während sein Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet war.

Ein Bild schließlich blieb länger vor ihren inneren Augen. Das Fallen schien ein Ende zu haben. Sie schien in der harten Realität angekommen zu sein. Der vergangenen und völlig von der Wahrheit abweichenden Realität.

Ginny, die schreiend und verängstig in einem Gang voller Todesser und anderer Zauberer war. Harry rannte Mitten durch die Menge, verzweifelt eine schwarze Gestalt verfolgend. Ginny drehte sich zu ihm um, wollte wissen was Harry so aufbrachte, da traf sie in diesem kurzen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit ein Zauberspruch und sie knallte auf den Boden. Die Schmerzen in ihrem linken Bein deuteten auf einen Bruch hin. Die Schmerzen blendeten sie kurz. Es war nicht auszuhalten!

Verzweifelt suchten ihre Augen erst ihren Angreifer, und als sie ihn nicht fand Harry. Dort hinter diesem Riesen Todesser der wie wild mit Zaubersprüchen um sich schoss sah sie ihn. Ein Todesfluch sirrte an seinem Kopf vorbei. Plötzlich bekam sie erst richtig Angst. Nicht um sich, sondern um Harry!

Ginny sprang auf, all die Schmerzen ignorierend. Sie schrie auf, mehr wegen der Schmerzen als wegen ihrer Kampfeslust. Doch auch diese war vorhanden, und sie verdrängte langsam die Schmerzen. Sie wollte kämpfen. Sie konnte kämpfen. Ginny Weasley würde kämpfen.

Bald war der verrückte große Todesser nicht mehr der einzige der mit Zaubersprüchen um sich schoss, ohne Rücksicht auf irgendwas, oder irgendwen.

Ginny wusste nicht woher sie es wusste. Ginny wusste nicht wie sie es gelernt hatte. Was Ginny wusste war, dass eine Freundin von Harry Potter, dem Symbol des Lichts nicht zu so was fähig sein sollte.

Ginny tat es trotzdem. Todesser sollten mit ihren eigenen Waffen geschlagen werden.

Sie tat es ohne zu verstehen, dass sie es tat. Ohne dass sie sich jemals daran erinnert hätte. Ohne Verstand. So als wäre nicht sie es, die es tat.

„Avada Kedavra!"

In dem großen Gang, wo die Todesser sich langsam zurückzogen, erhellte ein grüner Blitz für einen Moment das Geschehen. Er traf einen vermummten Todesser, denjenigen, den _ihr_ Harry verfolgt hatte.

Severus Snape ging zu Boden. Er war tot. Ermordet von ihrem Zauberstab, nein von ihr selbst. Ginny Weasley hatte jemanden ermordet.

_Tatsächlich? _Fragte eine Leise stimme in ihr.

Aber wie war das Möglich. Severus Snape war an diesem Abend nicht gestorben. Nicht so. Nicht durch sie. Wie konnte sie jemanden vor einem Jahr ermordet haben, wenn er sie das ganze letzte Jahr als Schulleiter terrorisiert hatte?

Was stimmte hier nicht.

Die Zweifel in ihr wurden immer Lauter.

Dann öffnete sie die Augen, ohne bemerkt zu haben, dass sie sie die ganze Zeit geschlossen hatte. Schwitzend und zitternd lag sie da.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Sie blickte auf die Todesserleiche vor ihren Füßen, die vor Sekunden noch lebendig gewesen war.

Es war natürlich nicht Snape. Es war Amycus Carrow.

Ginny blickte sich um. Die Halbkugel, die jeden Schall und alles Licht außerhalb einer bestimmten Linie löschte war immer noch da.

Es war da wie ein dunkler Umhang der sich um sie schloss. Wie ein Mantel. Der Mantel des Schweigens, oder der Mantel des Todes.

Sie hatte jemanden umgebracht. Sie hatte jemanden umgebracht! SIE hatte jemanden umgebracht.

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen

Sie war nicht besser als die Zauberer, die sie bekämpfte.

Sie war nichts als eine dreckige Mörderin.

Es schüttelte sie. Sie zitterte vor Scham. Sie würde niemandem mehr unter die Augen treten können!

Das schlimmste aber war, dass sie die Prinzipien, und die Ideale von dem Mann den sie Liebte verraten hatte. Und das bedeutete, dass sie ihn selbst verraten hatte.

Langsam verlor sie die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Jemand der sie so gesehen hätte und Dobby den Hauselfen kannte hätte sie mit ihm verglichen.

Verzweifelt warf sie sich auf dem Boden hin und her, schluchzte hemmungslos.

Wie hatte sie nur so tief sinken können.

Was war passiert?

Sie wollte vor ihren eigenen Gedanken weglaufen. Dem ganze ein Ende machen schien eine Gute Idee. Doch wie sollte sie aufhören zu Denken?

Die Antwort lag auf der Hand.

Sie hatte es schon mal getan. Gerade. Vor wenigen Minuten.

Sie würde es noch mal schaffen, wenn sie es wirklich wollte, das wusste sie irgendwie. – doch wollte sie es auch wirklich?

Ja.

Warum sollte sie es auch nicht tun.

Es machte einfach Sinn.

Es war richtig. Es war Notwendig.

Sie beruhigte sich wieder. Jetzt hatte sie ein Ziel vor Augen. Ein Ziel für das sie sich konzentrieren musste.

Wie war es wohl zu sterben?

Wie war es für diesen Menschen gewesen, dem sie selbst ein Ende bereitet hatte?

Hatte dieser Mann das gehabt, was sie nicht gehabt hatte? Jemanden der die eigenen Liebe erwiderte? – denn eins wusste Ginny: Harry liebte sie nicht.

Deswegen war der Gedanke nicht neu, den sie jetzt verspürte. Schon heute Morgen, als ihr klar geworden wurde das er sie nicht mehr liebte hatte sie kurz diesen Gedanken gehabt. – Doch sie hätte ihn ja doch nie ausgeführt.

Die Dinge hatten sich aber geändert. Sie war eine Mörderin. Sie hatte einen Menschen, der wahrscheinlich ein liebender Vater gewesen war (in ihrem verzweifelten Gedanken war er es sogar ganz sicher, wie es ja Jeder Todesser war: Ein vorbildlicher Familienvater. Ein liebender Mensch… – sie Dachte schon lange nicht mehr logisch…) für immer von dieser Welt verbannt.

Wie konnte sie, Ginny, sich anmaßen darüber zu Richten wie viel Zeit jemand haben sollte zu Leben?

Jetzt war sich Ginny sicher. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab.

Doch bevor sie es Zu Ende bringen konnte tat ihr Körper etwas, was man wohl in diesem Moment als lebensrettenden Schutzreflex bezeichnen konnte.

Sie verlor das Bewusstsein, und sackte Ohnmächtig zu Boden. - Ihre eigenen Gedanken hatten sie überrumpelt, sie schockiert.

Sie konnte es nämlich doch nicht. SO tief war sie noch nicht gesunken. Noch nicht!

Sie hatten alles gesehen. Denn im Gegensatz zu den Mensche innerhalb dieser Halbkugel, konnten sie durch diese unsichtbare Wand hindurch sehen und hören.

Und wie sie sahen. Und hörten.

Ginny Weasley ihre kleine Tochter – sie konnten es nicht fassen.

Sie hatten mit ansehen müssen wie ihre eigene Tochter zur Mörderin wird. Wie sie furcht erregend und mit nicht wieder zuerkennender Stimme geschrieen hatte.

Mit Unverzeihlichen Flüchen war nicht zu spaßen. So was konnten nur Menschen die ganz tief in der dunklen Materie Steckten.

Wieso konnte es dann ihre eigene Tochter?

Mr. Weasley hielt seine Frau, die zitternd zusammengebrochen war, in seinen Armen. Doch auch er zitterte.

Es war furchtbar gewesen.

Der Todesser hatte sie, ihre Tochter, angesehen, hatte nichts gesagt, und dann war etwas passiert. Ginnys Augen waren immer dunkler geworden. Ihr Gesicht immer hasserfüllter.

Der Todesser war mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstabarm auf sie zugekommen, er wollte… Ja was eigentlich. Was hatte der Todesser vorgehabt?

Er hatte Ginny bestimmt umbringen wollen. Denn dann wäre es Notwehr gewesen, was sie getan hatte.

Es war ganz schnell gegangen.

Sie hatte wie aus einer Erinnerung heraus geschrieen. Die ganze Halle war von diesem Schrei erfüllt gewesen.

„Avada Kedavra"

Professor McGonagal und Mrs. Weasley hatten gekreischt. Mr. Weasley war zu gar nichts fähig gewesen.

Er war einfach nur schockiert gewesen.

Eine ganze Zeit lang waren sie alle in dieser Position verharrt.

Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley sich gegenseitig im Arm halten und Ginny allein hinter der undurchdringlichen Wand am Boden kniend. Bis sie irgendwann zusammensackte. Ihre Eltern bekamen nicht mal Mit, dass Ginny nun ohnmächtig war.

Professor McGonagal kam zurück in die Halle (sie war weg gewesen?) und murmelte einen Spruch. Sie wirkte einen Zauber, den sie fraglos von dem Portrait von Albus Dumbledore bekommen hat und der jetzt die Zauberwand zwischen Eltern und Kind verschwinden ließ.

* * *

Einige Stunden Früher in dem Verbotenen Wald…

Harry und Hermine standen Abseits der Lichtung, sahen zu wie Ron versuchte Ginny zu trösten, die völlig verzweifelt schien. Harry erkannte schnell warum sie so aufgelöst war…

_(Auszug Kapitel 4)_

_Ginny machte ihn für den Tod ihres Bruders verantwortlich. Es ergab plötzlich einen Sinn, dass sie heute Morgen fluchtartig sein Zimmer verlassen hatte. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn für all das Leid was er ihr und ihrer Familie zugefügt hatte. Sie hasste ihn, genauso wie Harry sich selber hasste. _

_Langsam verließ Harry die Lichtung, und merkte gar nicht, dass er Hermine mitschleifte, da sie ja solange sie zusammen unter dem Umhang waren, aneinander gebunden waren._

Es gibt Dinge die können wir nicht kontrollieren. Auch der Bezwinger des Bösen in Person nicht. In diesem Moment waren es Gefühle.

Gefühle die Harry Potter nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Vor allem waren es negative Gefühle. Gefühle der Trauer. Gefühle der Schuld. Angst – nicht um sich – um die Menschen die ihm Nahestehen. Und – vor allem – Angst davor, dass ihm jeder die Schuld für all das Leid geben würde.

Hermine auf der Anderen Seite hatte auch, neben einiger anderen Gefühle, Angst.

Ihre Angst jedoch bestand darin, dass sie fürchtete, dass Harry sich selbst die Schuld für all das Leid gab. – Denn das war falsch. Das war ihr, und jedem anderen Klar. Harry, von allen, hatte am wenigsten Schuld daran.

Beide hatten nicht bemerkt, in welch einer Position sie beide sich gerade befanden, wie sie dort gerade aneinander standen.

Hermine hielt einen Harry, der in die leere starrte und von seinen Schuldgefühlen erdrückt schien.

Harry, klein aber nicht mehr so schmächtig wie noch vor einem Jahr, lehnte an Hermines Brust, die sich – inzwischen auch ausgeprägt und für Harry in diesem Moment spürbar entwickelt – beruhigend hob und senkte. Hermine hielt ihn ganz fest, fuhr ihm tief in Gedanken durch die Haare.

Eben jene Position schließlich löste ein weiteres Gefühl bei beiden aus. Keiner von Beiden bemerkte dass sie es fühlten. Es war ganz unterschwellig. Denn dieses Gefühl war neu.

TBC


	6. Der Fremde

Und schon gehts weiter...

und noch mal danke, demenor für den Kommentar!

* * *

Es war eine unheilvolle Stimmung in dem kleinen Raum.

Es war ein alter, dunkler Raum, der kaum durch ein paar Kerzen beleuchtet wurde. Der Raum war schmutzig, und es schien die Heimat für viele, sehr viele Insekten und Spinnen zu sein. Tatsächlich schien es so als ob alle Spinnen der Welt, von diesem Zentralen Ort ihren Ursprung nahmen.

Alte knarrende Stühle, waren um einen alten Holztisch gestellt, und jeder Platz schien besetzt. Nur ein Platz war frei.

Er war groß und Schwarz und es schien der einzige saubere Fleck in diesem Zimmer zu sein. Die hohe Rückenlehne war schwarz und ledern und schien deutlich bequemer als die alten Plätze auf denen alle einigermaßen wichtigen Todesser saßen.

Die Stimmung der Todesser war durch den letzten Tag völlig verängstigt geworden.

Die meisten schienen schon aufgegeben zu haben, und waren drauf und dran gewesen zu fliehen, da war es passiert.

Es war am frühen Morgen des Tages nach dem Todestag ihres Herrn gewesen. Die dunklen Mahle auf den Armen eines jeden Todessers hatten gebrannt. Ein Zeichen, das nur der Dunkle Lord persönlich hatte erzeugen können. Nur der Dunkle Lord hatte durch berühren seines Dunklen Males dieses Zeichen auslösen können.

Für die meisten Todesser stand ab diesem Moment fest, dass der Dunkle Lord noch lebte. Das war auch der einzige Grund gewesen, dass sie noch nicht in alle Himmelsrichtungen geflohen waren.

Außerdem erinnerten sie sich an das letzte Mal, als es so ausgesehen hatte, als wäre der Dunkle Lord für immer verschwunden. Und sie erinnerten sich (meist schmerzhaft durch Naben daran erinnert), an den Moment dar der Dunkle Lord wiedergekehrt war. Diese, seine Wut, dass sie alle aufgegeben hatten in der Zeit als er weg war, wollten sie nicht noch mal erleben.

Also blieb alles beim Alten. Das Ministerium war infiltriert, der Tagesprophet schrieb Verleumdungen über Harry Potter, und der Tod von Voldemort wurde vertuscht. Muggel und Muggelstämmige wurden weiter verfolgt und getötet. Ebenso die niederen Wesen, und Verräter.

Jetzt warteten sie. Zu dieser späten Stunde. Sie warteten darauf, dass Lord Voldemort vor sie treten würde und ihnen erklären würde wie er es geschafft hatte zu überleben.

Früher am Tag, hatten sie alle eine Einladung zu diesem Treffen bekommen. Auf eine höchst ungewöhnliche Art und Weise. Es war ein Feuerball direkt vor ihrem Kopf erschienen, und in deren Mitte schwebte die Nachricht. Sobald sie die Nachricht durchgelesen hatte verbrannte sie vor ihren Augen.

Das war Magie gewesen, die sie noch nie gesehen hatten. Auch nicht bei Voldemort persönlich.

Gerade begannen die ersten Ungeduldig zu werden und mit dem Nachbarn zu tuscheln, als in dem Hell erleuchteten Eingang eine große, in einem flatternden schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Person auftauchte.

Im nächsten Moment war der Raum still.

Eine solche Machte erfüllte mit einem Mal den Raum, dass selbst große Krieger Angst gekriegt hätten. Und nicht Wenige verspürten den Drang wegzurennen.

Doch selbst wenn sie es versuchten, sie konnten nicht aufstehen. Sie waren alle von einer Unsichtbaren Kraft auf den Platz gedrückt. Es schnürte ihnen fast die Luft weg.

Magie flimmerte durch den Raum, die sie nicht kannten und nicht verstanden. Und vor Unbekannten hat der Mensch bekanntlich Angst. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich dass den Neuankömmling viele verängstigte, tellergroße Augenpaare zugewandt waren, ein jeder vor Angst erschaudernd.

Und dann war es vorbei. Die Magie hörte auf zu flirren und als sie dann das Gesicht des Mannes sahen schien es absurd vor ihm Angst zu haben.

Er War Mittelgroß. Hatte braune Haare und schien einigermaßen Hübsch.

Er lächelte. Ein kaltes lächeln, das seine dunklen Augen nie erreichte.

Jetzt da die Magie verschwunden war, und der Mann nicht mehr besonders stark wirkte, trauten sich die ersten sich wieder zu bewegen. Und ein besonders kühner, es war Lucius Malfoy, sprach den Mann direkt an.

„Wo ist Lord Voldemort?"

Der Mann lachte. Er lachte kalt und bedrohlich, und plötzlich war die Angst wieder bei den Anwesenden zurückgekommen.

„Mein Guter Mann. Sie haben ihn doch selbst sterben sehen, was soll diese Frage?"

„Aber er ist zurück. Er ist wiedergekehrt wie das letzte Mal. Voldemort ist Unsterblich!" rief ein anderer Todesser.

Nach diesem Satz, konnte der Fremde sich fast gar nicht mehr einkriegen vor Lachen.

„Ihr seit nicht besonders helle oder? Wisst ihr immer noch nicht wie es Voldemort einmal geschafft hat zu überleben? Wisst ihr nicht was für schmutzige Tricks er angewandt hat, um vor 13 Jahren am Leben zu bleiben?

Voldemort hat versucht die Unsterblichkeit zu imitieren, obwohl er nicht mal wusste was Unsterblichkeit ist. Er war ein Narr und nichts Besonderes. Ich wundere mich allerdings, wie er es geschafft hat, dass ihr ihm so treue Diener wart."

Mehrere Anwesende versuchten zu sprechen, Ihre Lippen schienen jedoch aneinander zu kleben.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Das könnt ihr euch gleich mal angewöhnen: Nur Reden wenn ich es euch erlaube!"

Die Todesser waren milde überrascht, oder anders ausgedrückt: Sie waren stocksauer.

Wie konnte es sich dieser völlig Fremde herausnehmen ihnen Vorschriften zu machen. Was brachte ihn auf diese wahnwitzige Idee, dass er plötzlich ihr neuer Meister war?

„Nun ihr werdet mir Folgen, und tun was auch immer ich verlange! Wenn es euch nicht passt, habe ich Mittel und Wege euch hörig zu machen. Ihr solltet meine Worte besser ernst nehmen. Nehmt das als nett gemeinten Rat!"

Das ganze stellte sich als anstrengender heraus, als er es anfänglich geglaubt hatte. Er hatte gedacht, dass diese seit gestern Führerlosen Spinner, dankbar für jede Art von Führung waren.

Letztendlich waren sie das ja auch, sie stellten sich nur widerspenstiger an als er gedacht hatte.

Trotzdem war es unerlässlich für seinen Plan, dass er diese Todesser auf seine Seite brachte. Denn was er vor hatte erforderte sehr viele Untergebene.

Am Ende verließen die Todesser den Raum. Jeder von ihnen hatte bestimmte Aufträge, und jeder schien doch ein bisschen dankbar für die Führung, die ihnen dieser Fremde gab, dessen Namen sie nicht mal kannten.

Es hatte jenem Fremden letztendlich 2 Morde gekostet, bis sie ihn als Anführer anerkannten.

Als der Mann dann alleine im Raum zurückblieb, kratzte er sich gedankenverloren am Kinn. Diese Menschen waren doch komisch. Er würde sich wohl an ihre Art gewöhnen müssen. So sehr er es hasste.

* * *

Bei Außenstehenden, hätte das Bild, das sich ihnen böte für Verwunderung gesorgt.

Es war schon kurios. Da war eine Lichtung mitten im Verbotenen Wald, außerhalb der Grenzen von Hogwarts, und somit außerhalb jeglicher Schutzbanne. Umrandet von Großen, dicht stehenden Bäumen und Büschen. Kaum Licht verirrte sich hier hin.

Und doch konnte man es gut erkennen. Ein weibliches linkes Bein und ein männliches Rechtes, eng aneinander. Sie verschwanden im Nichts. Wie gesagt: es war ein kurioser Anblick.

Der Außenstehende könnte glatt denken da hätte sich jemand zersplintert. – Dies war sogar möglich da man sich ja außerhalb der Appariergrenzen von Hogwarts befand. Es war trotzdem falsch.

Bestimmt hätte besagter Außenstehender noch viel mehr, ebenfalls spannende Ideen wie es zu diesem Anblick kommen könnte. Doch auf einen der drei Heiligtümer wäre er wohl nie gekommen.

Das war letztendlich aber auch völlig egal, da es jenen Außenstehenden gar nicht gab. Tatsächlich waren diese beiden Beine völlig allein. Unbeobachtet…

Inzwischen war Harry wieder völlig ruhig. Ja sogar entspannt lag er in den Armen von Hermine. Beide genossen diese Nähe, an die sie sich während des letzten Jahres gewöhnt hatten. Sie hatten jede Minute miteinander verbracht, und waren beide immer für den jeweils anderen da gewesen. Es war einfach eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft.

Jetzt erst wurde Harry klar, wo sein Kopf gerade lag, nämlich auf Hermines Brüsten. Er schreckte hoch, sah Hermine mit hochrotem Kopf verlegen an. Wie aus einer Trance erwacht richtete sich Hermine mit großen Augen auf. Auch ihr Gesicht wurde immer röter.

Hermine war es dann die weg sah. Sie hielt Harrys Tarnumhang in der Hand, und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

Diese Stille schwebte wie eine mit jeder Sekunde fester werdende Mauer zwischen ihnen.

Jemand musste jetzt endlich was sagen, sonst würden sie noch beide ersticken.

Hermine saß auf einem Baumstamm und faltete in Gedanken Harrys Umhang während er wie vom Schlag getroffen immer noch auf die Stelle starrte wo Hermine gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Jetzt wurde es Hermine zu viel. „Oh bitte Harry. Du musst mal entspannter werden. Es ist ja nicht so als ob du meinen Körper zum ersten Mal berührt hast. Du hast auch nichts Peinliches gemacht. Das peinliche machst du jetzt.

Wer bitte wird von so was verlegen?"

„W…Was? Verlegen… du hättest dein Gesicht mal sehen sollen!"

Sie sahen sich an. Aus irgendeinem Grund fingen sie beiden an zu Lachen.

Endlich, die Spannung war raus. Jetzt traute sich Harry auch wieder sich neben Hermine zu setzten.

Als sie aufgehört hatten zu lachen wurde Harrys Stimme wieder ernst.

„Hat Ginny Recht, Hermine? Bin ich Schuld an all dem Leid?"

Hermine hatte gewusst, dass ihn genau das beschäftigt hatte. Doch versetzten ihr diese Worte trotzdem einen Schlag.

Es war einfach unglaublich. Harry Potter, der Mensch der nicht nur ihr Leben, sondern auch das Leben so vieler anderer Gerettet hatte gab sich die Schuld für etwas, dass ein verrückter Meuchelmörder angerichtet hatte. Und zwar nur dieses Verrückte und niemand anders.

Wie konnte die Symbolfigur des Lichts ernsthaft, auch nur eine Sekunde glauben, dass er daran schuld war. Er, der mehr als jeder Andere gegen das Böse getan hatte.

Er der er sich selbst opferte nur um eine Gesellschaft zu Retten, die ihm die meiste Zeit das Leben schwer gemacht hatte.

Harry Potter war ein Held. Nicht nur für Hermine, aber doch irgendwie für sie am meisten. Aber wie sollte man das diesem, gerade diesem Menschen beibringen. Das war bei Menschen wie Ron bestimmt viel einfacher.

„Du glaubst es also auch" Harry hatte ihr kurzes Zögern falsch gedeutet. Sein Blick ging tief traurig nach unten. Es schien, dass all seine Hoffnung verschwunden war.

Wenn Hermine, die engste seiner Freunde, es schon glaubte, wie konnte er auch nur eine Sekunde daran gezweifelt haben. Er, Harry WAR schuld. ER ganz alleine.

Jetzt hingen seine Schultern noch mal eine Etage tiefer. Er war völlig niedergeschlagen, und es würde Hermine wohl einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen ihn wieder aufzubauen.

Hermine trieb es fast die Tränen in die Augen, wie sie ihn da stehen sah. Ihr wurde klar wie besonders Harry eigentlich war. Harry war einzigartig. Harry war der wohl einzige Mensch der sich so verhalten würde, der sich nach all dem was er getan, was er geleistet, was er ertragen musste selber die Schuld an den bösen Dingen auf dieser Welt gab. Harry James Potter war der einzige Mensch der mit all dem fertig werden konnte. Sie wusste es. Tief in sich wusste sie es. – Sie selbst hätte es nicht geschafft. Sie wäre verzweifelt und hätte nicht eine einzige Sekunde mehr daran gedacht wie es anderen ging. Denn egal wie schlecht es anderen Menschen ging, Harry ging es immer schlechter.

Hermine konnte sich vorstellen wie sie selbst im Selbstmitleid ertrank. Auch konnte sie sich vorstellen wie Ron von dem Ruhm arrogant und unaustehlich wurde – ok unaustehlich war Ron eh schon auch ohne den Ruhm eines Harry Potter.

Hermine stürzte auf Harry zu. Sie bewunderte Harry dafür was er tat. Sie bewunderte ihn dafür was er fühlte, wie er fühlte. Und sie verstand warum Dumbledore gesagt hatte Harry sei etwas ganz besonders. Dumbledore hatte es gesagt, und es war genau so. Harry war etwas ganz besonderes, und nebenbei war er der wichtigste Mensch in Hermines Leben. Sie konnte von Glück reden – von unendlichem Glück – das sie so einen Menschen in ihrem Leben hatte. Einen Menschen der trotz all seinem Leid zuerst an seine Mitmenschen dachte. Einen Menschen der trotz all dem liebte. Egal wen er liebte. Dass sie es nicht war den er liebte versetzte ihr zwar einen kleinen Stich doch sie schob es beiseite.

Sie umarmte Harry, klammerte sich so fest sie nur konnte an ihm fest. Versuchte ihm einfach nur mit einer Geste klar zu machen wie sie fühlte. Ihm klar zu machen, dass seine Schuldgefühle zwar bewundernswert aber falsch waren.

Sie spürte wie sich sein Atem an ihrem Hals beruhigte. Wo sein warmer angenehmer Atem ihre Haut berührte entstand sofort eine Gänsehaut. In ihr machte sich eine Wärme Breit. Eine Wärme die von Harrys Körper ausging.

Sie sagte nichts.

Sie beide standen da, eng aneinander geklammert und sagten nichts.

Worte waren in diesem Moment auch nicht nötig. Sie verstanden sich. Und diese Tatsache, diese wunderbare Tatsache machte Hermine unglaublich glücklich.

TBC

* * *

Jetzt kommen wir ja dem Kern der Geschichte mal endlich ein bisschen näher^^

Kommentare sind nach wie vor gern gesehene Gäste ;)


	7. Lumos!

Hey, danke fürs Lob, LuJo! Freut mich, dass's dir gefällt.

* * *

Bei Außenstehenden, hätte das Bild, das sich ihnen böte für Verwunderung gesorgt.

Es war schon kurios. Da war eine Lichtung mitten im Verbotenen Wald, außerhalb der Grenzen von Hogwarts, und somit außerhalb jeglicher Schutzbanne. Umrandet von Großen, dicht stehenden Bäumen und Büschen. Kaum Licht verirrte sich hier hin.

Und doch konnte man es gut erkennen. Ein weibliches linkes Bein und ein männliches Rechtes, eng aneinander. Sie verschwanden im Nichts. Wie gesagt: es war ein kurioser Anblick.

Der Außenstehende könnte glatt denken da hätte sich jemand zersplintert. – Dies war sogar möglich da man sich ja außerhalb der Appariergrenzen von Hogwarts befand. Es war trotzdem falsch.

Bestimmt hätte besagter Außenstehender noch viel mehr, ebenfalls spannende Ideen wie es zu diesem Anblick kommen könnte. Doch auf einen der drei Heiligtümer wäre er wohl nie gekommen.

Das war letztendlich aber auch völlig egal, da es jenen Außenstehenden gar nicht gab. Tatsächlich waren diese beiden Beine völlig allein. Unbeobachtet…

Inzwischen war Harry wieder völlig ruhig. Ja sogar entspannt lag er in den Armen von Hermine. Beide genossen diese Nähe, an die sie sich während des letzten Jahres gewöhnt hatten. Sie hatten jede Minute miteinander verbracht, und waren beide immer für den jeweils anderen da gewesen. Es war einfach eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft.

Jetzt erst wurde Harry klar, wo sein Kopf gerade lag, nämlich auf Hermines Brüsten. Er schreckte hoch, sah Hermine mit hochrotem Kopf verlegen an. Wie aus einer Trance erwacht richtete sich Hermine mit großen Augen auf. Auch ihr Gesicht wurde immer röter.

Hermine war es dann die weg sah. Sie hielt Harrys Tarnumhang in der Hand, und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte.

Diese Stille schwebte wie eine mit jeder Sekunde fester werdende Mauer zwischen ihnen.

Jemand musste jetzt endlich was sagen, sonst würden sie noch beide ersticken.

Hermine saß auf einem Baumstamm und faltete in Gedanken Harrys Umhang während er wie vom Schlag getroffen immer noch auf die Stelle starrte wo Hermine gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Jetzt wurde es Hermine zu viel. „Oh bitte Harry. Du musst mal entspannter werden. Es ist ja nicht so als ob du meinen Körper zum ersten Mal berührt hast. Du hast auch nichts Peinliches gemacht. Das peinliche machst du jetzt.

Wer bitte wird von so was verlegen?"

„W…Was? Verlegen… du hättest dein Gesicht mal sehen sollen!"

Sie sahen sich an. Aus irgendeinem Grund fingen sie beiden an zu Lachen.

Endlich, die Spannung war raus. Jetzt traute sich Harry auch wieder sich neben Hermine zu setzten.

Als sie aufgehört hatten zu lachen wurde Harrys Stimme wieder ernst.

„Hat Ginny Recht, Hermine? Bin ich Schuld an all dem Leid?"

Hermine hatte gewusst, dass ihn genau das beschäftigt hatte. Doch versetzten ihr diese Worte trotzdem einen Schlag.

Es war einfach unglaublich. Harry Potter, der Mensch der nicht nur ihr Leben, sondern auch das Leben so vieler anderer Gerettet hatte gab sich die Schuld für etwas, dass ein verrückter Meuchelmörder angerichtet hatte. Und zwar nur dieses Verrückte und niemand anders.

Wie konnte die Symbolfigur des Lichts ernsthaft, auch nur eine Sekunde glauben, dass er daran schuld war. Er, der mehr als jeder Andere gegen das Böse getan hatte.

Er der er sich selbst opferte nur um eine Gesellschaft zu Retten, die ihm die meiste Zeit das Leben schwer gemacht hatte.

Harry Potter war ein Held. Nicht nur für Hermine, aber doch irgendwie für sie am meisten. Aber wie sollte man das diesem, gerade diesem Menschen beibringen. Das war bei Menschen wie Ron bestimmt viel einfacher.

„Du glaubst es also auch" Harry hatte ihr kurzes Zögern falsch gedeutet. Sein Blick ging tief traurig nach unten. Es schien, dass all seine Hoffnung verschwunden war.

Wenn Hermine, die engste seiner Freunde, es schon glaubte, wie konnte er auch nur eine Sekunde daran gezweifelt haben. Er, Harry WAR schuld. ER ganz alleine.

Jetzt hingen seine Schultern noch mal eine Etage tiefer. Er war völlig niedergeschlagen, und es würde Hermine wohl einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen ihn wieder aufzubauen.

Hermine trieb es fast die Tränen in die Augen, wie sie ihn da stehen sah. Ihr wurde klar wie besonders Harry eigentlich war. Harry war einzigartig. Harry war der wohl einzige Mensch der sich so verhalten würde, der sich nach all dem was er getan, was er geleistet, was er ertragen musste selber die Schuld an den bösen Dingen auf dieser Welt gab. Harry James Potter war der einzige Mensch der mit all dem fertig werden konnte. Sie wusste es. Tief in sich wusste sie es. – Sie selbst hätte es nicht geschafft. Sie wäre verzweifelt und hätte nicht eine einzige Sekunde mehr daran gedacht wie es anderen ging. Denn egal wie schlecht es anderen Menschen ging, Harry ging es immer schlechter.

Hermine konnte sich vorstellen wie sie selbst im Selbstmitleid ertrank. Auch konnte sie sich vorstellen wie Ron von dem Ruhm arrogant und unaustehlich wurde – ok unaustehlich war Ron eh schon auch ohne den Ruhm eines Harry Potter.

Hermine stürzte auf Harry zu. Sie bewunderte Harry dafür was er tat. Sie bewunderte ihn dafür was er fühlte, wie er fühlte. Und sie verstand warum Dumbledore gesagt hatte Harry sei etwas ganz besonders. Dumbledore hatte es gesagt, und es war genau so. Harry war etwas ganz besonderes, und nebenbei war er der wichtigste Mensch in Hermines Leben. Sie konnte von Glück reden – von unendlichem Glück – das sie so einen Menschen in ihrem Leben hatte. Einen Menschen der trotz all seinem Leid zuerst an seine Mitmenschen dachte. Einen Menschen der trotz all dem liebte. Egal wen er liebte. Dass sie es nicht war den er liebte versetzte ihr zwar einen kleinen Stich doch sie schob es beiseite.

Sie umarmte Harry, klammerte sich so fest sie nur konnte an ihm fest. Versuchte ihm einfach nur mit einer Geste klar zu machen wie sie fühlte. Ihm klar zu machen, dass seine Schuldgefühle zwar bewundernswert aber falsch waren.

Sie spürte wie sich sein Atem an ihrem Hals beruhigte. Wo sein warmer angenehmer Atem ihre Haut berührte entstand sofort eine Gänsehaut. In ihr machte sich eine Wärme Breit. Eine Wärme die von Harrys Körper ausging.

Sie sagte nichts.

Sie beide standen da, eng aneinander geklammert und sagten nichts.

Worte waren in diesem Moment auch nicht nötig. Sie verstanden sich. Und diese Tatsache, diese wunderbare Tatsache machte Hermine unglaublich glücklich.

Hermine umarmte Harry immer noch und es schien nicht so als würde sie in nächster Zeit planen ihn los zu lassen.

Leise räusperte sich Harry. Wie aus einer Trance schreckten sie beide hoch. Doch trotzdem ließ ihn Hermine nicht los.

„Wieso Harry? Wieso bist du nur so?"

Harry verstand nicht ganz was sie meinte. Wie war er denn? Was war jetzt schon wieder besonderes, abnormales an ihm, dass ihm von einem normalen 18 Jährigen unterschied.

„Wann hörst du endlich auf dir grundlos an allem die Schuld zu geben?" Sie flüsterte ganz leise in sein Ohr. Von seinem Ohr breitete sich eine kribbelnde Wärme in seinen ganzen Körper aus.

Harry war überwältigt von dieser Wärme, von dieser Innigkeit, von diesem Vertrauen. Von all dem was er gerade mit Hermine teilte.

So einen Moment hatte Harry noch nie erlebt.

In diesem Moment war es Harry unmöglich einen vernünftigen Satz heraus zu bringen. Er war verwirrt. Verwirrt von dem was das hier war. Verwirrt nicht davon DAS er es fühlte sonder davon MIT WEM er diesen Moment hatte.

Langsam lösten sie sich aus der Umarmung, jedoch nur um sich ins Gesicht zu sehen. In die Augen um genauer zu sein.

Diese Augen, die Harry immer wieder gefangen nehmen konnten. Er konnte ihr nichts ausschlagen wenn sie ihn mit diesen Augen ansah.

Sie waren braun, wunderschön braun. Wenn er in diese Augen sah, sah er vertrauen. Er vertraute diesem Menschen mehr als alles und jedem.

Es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu wie sie ihn gerade ansah. Es war ein schwer zu deutender Blick. Hätte er Hermine nicht gekannt hätte er gedacht es wäre ein Lustvoller, ein fast schon verlangender Blick.

Doch Harry kannte Hermine und er wusste dass sie ihn nie so ansehen würde.

„Versprich mir dass du damit aufhörst Harry" sagte sie leise. Der Blick von eben war wieder verschwunden. Jetzt sah Harry altbekanntes. Einen fürsorglichen vertrauenden und vertrauten Blick. Sie sah ihn offen an.

Er vermutete dass war es was er an ihr am meisten mochte. Die Ehrlichkeit. Alles was sie tat, tat sie ehrlich und mit dem festen glauben daran. Sie würde niemals nicht aus Überzeugung Handeln. Und wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf setzte zog sie es durch. Harry grinste leicht als er an .R dachte.

Im nächsten moment jedoch fiel einem schockierten Harry ein, was sie sich diesmal wohl in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Jetzt stöhnte er und sah weg. – Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen ihm die Schuldgefühle auszureden. – Das könnte durchaus nervig werden dachte Harry, gab sich in diesem Moment seinem Schicksal aber auch schon geschlagen.

Er hatte ja schon verloren. Er hatte verloren als sie diesen Gedanken gefasst hatte. Und jetzt war es zu spät sich dagegen zu wehren.

Hermine grinste als sie sah wie schnell Harry verstand. Er war ja nicht dumm, er wusste was auf ihn zukam. Lächelnd ging sie auf Harry zu. Sie hielt ihn am Umhang direkt am Kragen fest und blickte ihn leicht drohend an. „Du hörst endlich auf damit Harry! Hast du das verstanden?..."

Irgendwie war Hermine stolz auf sich.

Sie hatte es wieder geschafft. Wie schon den ganzen Tag schien sie einen Zugang zu Harry gefunden zu haben den niemand anders hatte. Nicht Ron. Nicht Ginny. Noch sonst irgendwer. Sie konnte mit diesen brodelnden Emotionen die Harry immer wieder zu unüberlegtem Handeln brachten, umgehen wie kein anderer.

Schnellen Fußes liefen sie über den moosbedeckten Waldboden. Die Schritte Federleicht. Sie wichen Bäumen aus und schienen sich beide in dieser Umgebung wohl zu fühlen.

Der Wald wurde immer dunkler. Bis es den Punkt erreichte, dar Hermine nicht einmal mehr die eigene Hand vor ihren Augen sah.

Hermine und Harry handelten gleichzeitig.

Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. „Lumos", einer der ersten Zaubersprüche den sie je gelernt hatte.

Beide wussten was dieser Zauberspruch bewirken sollte. Beide erwarteten das Licht am Ende ihrer Jeweiligen Zauberstäbe.

Was jedoch geschah erwarteten sie nicht.

Es war als hätte Jemand die Sonne selbst auf die Erde, in die Mitte zwischen sie beide geholt. Hermine stöhnte vor schmerz in ihren Augen auf. Instinktiv schloss sie jene. Doch das brachte nichts.

Das Licht am Ende von Harrys Zauberstab war heller als alles was sie bisher erlebt hatten. Es drang tief in sie ein.

Hermine fürchtete sie würde erblinden. Sie warf sich auf den Boden und hielt ihren Kopf in ihrer Armbeuge auf den Boden gedrückt.

Immer noch spürte sie den Schimmer, der so hell war.

Punkte erschienen auf ihrer Netzhaut, wie wenn man einige Momente in die Sommersonne sah und dann die Augen schloss.

Ihr Kopf schmerzte.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Ein bisschen verschwommen erkannte sie Harry der ihr wohl gerade die Hand hin hielt um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Harry? Was zur Hölle war das?" Die Fragen brannten ihr auf der Zunge, und sie sah auch keinen Grund sie bei sich zu halten.

Er Antwortete auskunftsfreudig wie immer. „Psssst".

„Was…"

Weiter kam sie nicht, dein seine Hand umschloss ihren Mund.

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen entgeistert an.

„Sei still." Sagte er flüsternd. „Lausch doch mal…"

Jetzt hörte sie es auch. Und sie wunderte sich wie sie es überhaupt vorher hatte nicht hören können.

Es war dröhnend und markerschütternd. Ein Unregelmäßiges trommeln.

Ein trommeln das, wie sie kurz darauf feststellte, von Hufen herrührte. Hufen die Lebewesen gehörten, die den Schlossbewohnern seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr wohl gesinnt waren.

Sie erschienen hinter den dicht stehenden Bäumen. Jeder von ihnen hatte Pfeil und Bogen auf sie beide gerichtet. Es waren Zentauren.

Sieben bedrohlich große, und wütend aussehende Zentauren.

Zentauren, die sogar den Halbriesen Hagrid aus Teilen des Waldes vertrieben hatten.

Wen sollte es jetzt noch überraschen, dass Hermine außerordentlich großen Respekt vor diesen Lebewesen zeigte. Um nicht zu sagen, sie hatte Angst.

TBC

* * *

Das ist ja jetzt schon fast so eine Art Cliff, es geht aber bald weiter!


	8. Zentauren und Hermine

_(Ausschnitt Kapitel 7)_

_Sie erschienen hinter den dicht stehenden Bäumen. Jeder von ihnen hatte Pfeil und Bogen auf sie beide gerichtet. Es waren Zentauren. _

_Sieben bedrohlich große, und wütend aussehende Zentauren. _

_Zentauren, die sogar den Halbriesen Hagrid aus Teilen des Waldes vertrieben hatten. _

_Wen sollte es jetzt noch überraschen, dass Hermine außerordentlich großen Respekt vor diesen Lebewesen zeigte. Um nicht zu sagen, sie hatte Angst._

„Ihr seit hier nicht erwünscht Mensch!"

Einer der Zentauren stand etwas vor den Anderen. Er hatte einen roten Wilden Bart und ebenso rote Haare. Seine Augen funkelten Ehrfurcht erbietend.

Harry machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung mit dem linken Arm. Eine Begrüßung der Zentauren, aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Es zeigte außerordentlichen Respekt und Unterwürfigkeit gegenüber dem Gegenüber.

Hermine hatte Professor Binns davon referieren hören. Das erklärte jedoch nicht woher Harry diesen Gruß kannte, denn eins war Hermine klar: Harry und Ron hatten diesem, gerade diesem Lehrer nie zugehört.

Ein verhalten, dass sie verachtete.

Es war eine der wenigen negativen Eigenschaften von Harry. Seine Faulheit bei Sachen die ihn nicht Interessierten.

Die Faulheit, war wie Hermine fand, zum größten Teil Rons Schuld. Mit anderem Umgang wäre Harry sicher nicht so Faul gewesen.

Denn wenn (wenn!) Harry wollte, konnte er wirklich ein guter Schüler sein. Aber er wollte ja nie. Außer wenn es um Quidditch oder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ging.

Ok…der Punkt ist: Woher kannte Harry diesen Gruß?

Das war letztendlich aber auch unwichtig. Aber DAS er ihn konnte war in dieser Situation durchaus Hilfreich. Denn es schien den Zentauren keinesfalls zu missfallen, dass einer dieser arroganten Zweibeiner ihnen mal mit Respekt begegnete.

Jetzt, nachdem die Gesichter der Zentauren ein bisschen weicher geworden waren wagte es Harry auch zu sprechen.

„Wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht. Wir sind auf der Flucht vor dem Krieg!"

„Eure Kriege interessieren uns nicht."

„Wir Leben auf der gleichen Welt. Was mit uns geschieht betrifft auch euch. Das könnt ihr nicht ignorieren."

„Junge, wir Leben nicht in der gleichen Welt. Ihr lebt in der Welt da draußen. Ihr tötet euch gegenseitig und zerstört eure Kunst. Ihr lebt und sterbt im Jetzt.

Wir dagegen schöpfen unser Leben aus den Sternen. Wir Leben in der Zukunft, und in der Vergangenheit.

Eure Kriege gehen uns nichts an!"

„Dann versucht auch nicht uns an unserem Leben zu hindern. Indem ihr uns tötet, greift ihr in unseren Krieg ein!"

Jetzt trat ein zweiter Zentaur vor, der ebenso wie einige andere der im Hintergrund stehenden Zentauren nicht ganz so versteift schienen wie der Rotschopf der für sie Gesprochen hatte.

Der Zweite, hatte schwarzes Haar. Auch sein Bart und Haar war Wild, aber sein Gesicht war nicht ganz so brutal und Kantig. Es schien eher, auf eine gewisse Weise ein weiches, ein liebevolles Gesicht.

„Du sprichst Weise und Klug. Sag wie heißt du?"

„Man nennt mich Harry Potter!"

Es war keine Frage: Diese Zentauren, die Vorgaben nichts mit ihrer Welt zutun haben zu wollen reagierten eindeutig auf diesen Namen. Sie kannten ihn. Wie ihn Jeder Zauberer in diesem Land kannte, kannten ihn diese heuchlerischen Geschöpfe.

Aber ihre Augen wanderten nicht wie die neugierigen vieler Menschen zuerst auf seine Stirn.

Nein der Blick der Zentauren ging kurz nach oben, wo man durch die dichten Blätter einen Ausschnitt des Himmels sehen konnte. Dann sahen sie wieder zu den Beiden.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen Harry Potter. Die Sterne gaben dir eine bedeutende Rolle in eurem Krieg. Was die Sterne uns schon vor Jahren verrieten wurde nun also vollbracht."

Anerkennend nickte er für einen Moment mit dem Kopf nach unten. Die anderen, außer jenem rothaarigem der zuerst gesprochen hatte taten es ihm gleich.

Der Rotschopf jedoch brauste auf.

„Was tut ihr da. Wie könnt ihr so offen über unsere Deutungen sprechen. Das sind Menschen, man kann ihnen nicht trauen. Erinnert euch an jene Hexe vor 25 Vollmonden."

„Ehre wem Ehre gebührt."

Die Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen war schicht, seine Augen leuchteten dabei störrisch.

Inzwischen hatten alle anderen Zentauren ihre Bogen gesenkt. Nur der Rothaarige sah jetzt richtig wütend in die Runde.

„Freundet euch nicht mit ihm an. Man kann ihnen nicht trauen. Außerdem wird man dass nicht gutheißen. Ihr werdet ausgestoßen wie es Firenze wart. Ihr seit hiermit gewarnt!"

Damit drehte er mit wütendem Hufgetrappel ab, und verschwand in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.

„Entschuldige bitte Harry Potter. Aber Menschen sind seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gerne gesehen in diesem Wald. Es war nicht besonders Klug hierher zu kommen."

„Ich fürchte wir hatten keine Wahl!

In diesem Wald befindet sich der letzte sichere Unterschlupf. Wir müssen zu einem sehr alten und fast vergessenen Ort!"

„Einem sicheren Ort? Was für ein sicherer Ort?"

„Es handelt sich dabei um die Hütte von Ben Ferris, dem ersten Hüter der Ländereien von Hogwarts!"

Einige Zentauren sahen sich verstehend an. Es war klar, dass sie diesen Ort kannten.

Das ließ in Harry Hoffnung aufkeimen. Würden sie ihnen den Weg zeigen? Denn inzwischen schien ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass sie den Ort aus eigenen Stücken fanden.

Trotz einer überaus genauen Wegbeschreibung von Professor McGonagal.

Was hatte sie noch gesagt? „Diese Hütte befindet sich in dem Verbotenen Wald." – Das hatte es schon auf rund 900 km² eingegrenzt!

Er sah zu Hermine herüber. Sie nickte auf seinen fragenden Blick hin zustimmend. Harry wandte sich wieder den Zentauren zu.

„Ihr wisst also wo das liegt?"

„Junge, natürlich wissen wir wo das liegt. Niemand kennt den Wald so gut wie wir!"

„Also könntet ihr uns dort hin bringen…"

Jetzt zögerte der schwarzhaarige Zentauer mit dem liebevollen Gesicht. Es war klar, dass er einen kleinen inneren Kampf ausfocht.

Als er zu lange zögerte trat ein anderer Zentaur vor.

„Wir könnten, aber wir werden nicht. Zentauren mischen sich nicht mehr in die Angelegenheiten von Menschen ein. Das bring nichts als Unglück."

Jetzt verlor Hermine die Geduld. Sie war eigentlich eine Hexe die alles und Jeden respektierte (man denke nur an Belfer.) Doch diese Ignoranz machte sie wahnsinnig.

„Das kann doch nicht sein! Wie können sich so alte Geschöpfe so dumm anstellen. Wenn wir fallen, werdet ihr unterdrückt und zu Sklaven. Wir kämpfen da draußen auch für eure Rechte! Ihr MÜSST uns helfen!"

In dem Moment dar sie geendet hatte wusste Hermine, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war. ‚Leider Falsch…' dachte sie noch, als sie auch schon der wütende Schrei einiger Zentauren zusammenzucken ließ. Als sich die Zentauren dann wutentbrannt aufbäumten, lief Harry schnell zu ihr und hielt sie fest.

Ein Zentauer schrie: „Rechte… welche Rechte haben wir? Wir sind nicht geduldet und werden nicht als Intelligente Geschöpfe angesehen. Wir sind Ausgestoßene. Was macht es für uns für einen Unterschied, wer von Euch gerade an der Macht ist. Für uns seit ihr alle gleich!"

Der Zentaure der zuletzt gesprochen hatte, sprach jetzt erneut.

„Ihr verschwindet besser aus unserem Wald. Wir dulden keine Eindringlinge!"

Dann trabte er ab, gefolgt von den Anderen Zentauren, einer lief vorbei spuckte Hermine ins Gesicht. Ein Anderer murmelte halblaut. „Respektloser Abschaum, Einer wie der Andere!"

Nur ein Zentauer blieb wo er war. Es war der Schwarzhaarige, der sie eben vor dem Rothaarigen verteidigt hatte. Er sah Hermine durchdringend an, und wartete bis das letzte Geräusch von Hufen erstorben war.

Jetzt waren die Drei allein…

„Harry Potter, ich denke sie wissen, dass das Verhalten ihrer Freundin das Volk der Zentauren gegen sie aufgebracht hat!"

Es schwang schwere Enttäuschung in der Stimme mit, und es wurde klar, dass die Zentauren nach Harrys anfänglichen Verhalten wirklich auf ein in Zukunft friedliches beisammen leben der Beiden Völker gehofft hatten, sobald Harry unter den Zauberern etwas zu sagen hatte. Umso schwerer war er dann von den Worten von einem Harry so nahe stehenden Menschen wie Hermine enttäuscht gewesen.

Auch Harry war ein bisschen enttäuscht von Hermine, war sie es doch normalerweise, die sich anderen Geschöpfen gegenüber besonders tolerant verhielt.

Offensichtlich war Hermine doch nicht so ganz perfekter Mensch wie es manchmal den Anschein hatte.

Doch die Zentauren und Harry waren nicht die einzigen die von Hermine enttäuscht waren.

Nein sie waren nicht mal ansatzweise so enttäuscht wie Hermine selbst.

Hermine war fast ein bisschen schockiert. Sie hatte gerade (fast) grundlos rum geschrieen, doch das schlimmste war, dass sie somit eine mögliche Freundschaft mit diesen Geschöpfen verhindert hatte. Ein besseres Verhältnis, dass Harry hatte mit bedacht versucht wieder aufzubauen, es viel zusammen noch bevor es überhaupt zustande gekommen war.

Das was sie getan hatte war Hermine untypisch und Hermine schwor sich, dass sie es nie wieder tun würde.

Jetzt jedoch galt es erstmal so gut wie möglich zu retten was noch zu retten war.

Hermine ließ ihren Kopf hängen, und rang nach Worten die wenigstens einigermaßen schlichtend wirken konnten.

Doch schon nach ein paar gestammelten Wörtern unterbrach der letzte zurückgebliebene Zentaure sie.

Sein liebevolles Gesicht von eben zeigte nur noch harte Züge, und seine Augen verrieten deutlich die Enttäuschung.

Offensichtlich hätten die Zentauren auch gerne die Chance eines besseren Verhältnisses zur Zaubererwelt wahrgenommen. Die Schuldgefühle in Hermine wurden noch schlimmer.

„Ich denke, dass sie dieses Verhalten mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung wieder gutmachen können. So läuft das bei uns nicht. Nehmen sie sich Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, zählen sie aber nicht darauf, dass sich auch nur ein Zentaure ihre Entschuldigung anhören wird.

Ich hoffe sie wissen, was sie durch ihr Verhalten hier gerade für ein historisches Ereignis verhindert haben. Sie haben die Zukunft zweier Völker entscheidend und negativ beeinflusst."

Jetzt war es für Hermine zu viel, sie wollte einfach nur im Boden versinken.

Doch auch Harry fand inzwischen, dass die Zentauren ihrem kurzen Ausbruch zu viel Bedeutung beimaßen. Die Reaktionen darauf waren schon ein bisschen übertrieben gewesen.

Aber letztendlich musste er sich eingestehen, kannte er die Kultur der Zentauren nicht, und konnte deshalb auch nicht wissen, wie wichtig den Zentauren Worte waren, und mit wie viel Bedacht sie über jedes Einzelne Wort, das sie sprachen nachdachten. Unbedachte Aussagen wie die von Hermine taten sie auch nicht, weshalb sie alles was sie sagten auch genauso meinten wie sie es sagten.

Das war anders als bei Menschen. Deshalb verletzten Menschen Zentauren auch schon in der Vergangenheit so leicht, und oft. Weil Menschen einfach nicht immer erst denken und dann reden. Ron Weasley war da das perfekte Beispiel.

„Ich habe ihren ehrenwerten Versuch jedoch bemerkt Harry Potter, deshalb werde ich ihnen helfen!"

Das kam nun doch überraschend fand Harry, und sah dem Zentauren in die Augen.

Er vertraute ihm, auch wenn er immer noch nicht so freundlich aussah wie eben noch. Doch somit sah er auch, dass noch nicht alles verloren war. Außerdem war ihr wichtigstes Anliegen damit gerettet. Sie kamen endlich zu jener Hütte.

Langsam schritten die drei weiter in den dunklen Wald hinein. Diesmal versuchte es Harry nicht mit einem Lumos, denn irgendwas, war mit seinen Zaubern los, er hatte es schon heute morgen bemerkt als er Ginny aus versehen den Expeliarmus auf den Hals gehetzt hatte.

Es war ihm fast schon schwer gefallen den Zauber über seinen Zauberstab zu wirken, irgendwie hatte er gespürt, dass sein Zauberstab hemmend auf seine Zauber gewirkt hatte.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Woher hatte er eben die Kraft genommen eine solche helle zu erzeugen. Es schien fast, als wäre seine Magie anders, ja reiner und vor allem stärker seit dem gestrigen Tag. Dem Tag an dem er den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte. Irgendwie, dass wusste Harry, stand das beides in Zusammenhang. Fragte sich nur wie…

Während sie weiter langsam dahin trotteten hatten sie Zeit sich weiter Gedanken zu machen. Harry spürte, dass er sich seit Voldemorts Tod viel freier, und auch Magisch stärker fühlte, aber gleichzeitig völlig ausgelaugt.

Er war sogar so ausgelaugt gewesen, dass er gegen Hermine und Ron nachgegeben hatte, als sie ihn dazu gebracht hatten sich unter dem Tarnumhang zu verstecken, während Ron angreifbar und frei herumlief.

Wieso hatte er seinem Freund eine solche Gefahr ausgesetzt? Wo war Ron jetzt?

Nur weil Ron und Hermine Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet hatten, und gedroht hatten ihn nackt durch die große Halle schweben zu lassen, wenn er nicht unter den Tarnumhang ging, hatte er nachgegeben?

Er war schwach geworden.

Auch schon vorher, als Professor McGonagal ihnen aufgetragen hatte zu fliehen und sich in dieser Mysteriösen Hütte zu verstecken.

Vor einer Woche noch, hätte er solange mit ihr diskutiert bis sie nachgegeben hätte. Oder er hätte ihre Anweisung einfach ignoriert.

Aber jetzt?

Jetzt lief er vor der Gefahr weg, nur weil Hermine, Ron, Kingsley und Professor McGonagal darauf bestanden hatten. Hatte er denn all seinen Gryffindormut verloren? Was war nur mit ihm los? Wurde er weich? Schwach? Oder – Harry sträubten sich die Haare bei dem Gedanken – fing er an wie ein Erwachsener zu denken?

TBC


	9. Sinnlos!

Kein einziger Sonnenstrahl kam bis zu diesem dunklen Raum durch.

Nicht das es keine Fenster geben würde. Die Fenster waren nur so verdreckt, dass es schlicht unmöglich war ,das Sonnenstrahlen da durch dringen könnten.

Diese Tatsache interessierte den Mann im Raum aber herzlich wenig.

Er saß vor einem Tisch, von einer Kerze erleuchtet, und blätterte durch einen großen Haufen von Pergamenten.

In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich durch die Geschichte sowohl des Zauberer- Englands als auch des Englands der Muggel gekämpft.

Er hatte die gesamte Geschichte bis heute durchgearbeitet, und wusste jetzt wie er es schaffen konnte ganz England zu unterwerfen.

Die Todesser, eine Terrorgruppe der Zauberer, unter seinen Befehl zu stellen war ein erster Schritt gewesen. Auch bei den Muggeln hatte er einige Terrorgruppen unterworfen.

Er fand es war einfacher, wenn sich erstmal die Muggel untereinander zerfleischten, bevor er mit ausgewählten Zauberern den finalen schlag gegen das Muggel-England durchführte.

Bei den Zauberern stellte sich die ganze Situation komplizierter dar. Offensichtlich würde er auf kurz oder lang gesehen auf einen gefährlichen Widersacher treffen. Dieser hatte bereits einen so genannten Voldemort besiegt, einen schwachen, einfältigen Zauberer mit wenig ausgebildeter Magischer Kraft – nach seinen Maßstäben gemessen. Er verfügte nur über die unterklassige Art der Magie.

Sein Besieger hingegen zeigte deutliche Anzeichen für die magische Grundlage der hohen Magie. Der Magie der Alten.

Jedoch hatte er auch schon die Schwäche an seinem zukünftigen Gegenspieler gefunden: Harry Potter war ein Mensch, mit seinen Trieben und Lüsten!

Es klopfte an der Tür.

Der Fremde sprang auf. Der erwartete Gast war also gekommen.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und eine umwerfend schöne Frau betrat den Raum. Sie schien von innen zu leuchten. Jeder Mann der Welt hätte auf sie reagiert, der Fremde jedoch sah sie nur lächelnd an (Ein lächeln das erneut nicht seine Augen erreichte) und beugte sich herunter um ihre Hand zu küssen.

„Ah meine Dame. Bitte kommen sie doch herein."

Sie sah den Mann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Dann begann sie zu sprechen, als sie platz nahmen.

„Sie sagten etwas von einem Auftrag?"

Ihre Stimme war weich und melodisch, und rundete das perfekte Bild ab.

Er wusste, dass sie für seine Zwecke ausreichen würde.

* * *

Der Zentaure war den ganzen Weg über still gewesen.

Er war verschwunden sobald sie die Lichtung erreicht hatte. Er hatte nur noch schnell eine kurz angebundene Verabschiedung gemurmelt und schon hörte man seine Hufe verschwinden. Man spürte ihm deutlich an, dass er ihre Gegenwart nicht genossen hatte. Obwohl sich Hermine Gedanken darüber machen wollte, wurde das von dem Anblick, der sich ihr und Harry bot verdrängt.

Es war eine Idyllische Landschaft. Egal welche Worte man zur Beschreibung suchte, man wurde der Realität nicht gerecht.

Es war eine kleine Lichtung, umringt von schönen großen, aber nicht bedrohlich aussehenden Eichen. Grünes Moos wuchs an ihren Wurzeln hoch. Saftig grünes Gras, gespickt mit kleinen Kleeblättern bedeckte den Boden. Hier und da wuchsen ein paar wilde Blumen.

Ein glasklarer und reiner Fluss schlängelte sich über glatte runde Steine, und kleine Felsen am Rand der Lichtung entlang.

Das beeindruckendste jedoch lag in der Mitte der Lichtung.

Es war ein riesiger Baum. Er hatte einen Umfang von bestimmt 10 Metern. Die Rinde war braun und rau, fügte sich jedoch perfekt zusammen. Die Äste fingen ab einer bestimmten Höhe an, aus dem Stamm zu sprießen. An den Ästen hingen grüne Blätter, und kleine Früchte. Was für Früchte es waren, wusste Harry nicht.

Noch Minuten später stand Hermine beeindruckt, und mit verzückten Augen da. Sie sah sich jedes Detail an, und dachte, dass es nur durch Zauberei möglich war etwas so reines, so wunderschönes zu erschaffen.

Auch Harry fiel es ein bisschen schwer den Blick von diesem Bild zu nehmen. Er schaffte es aber im Gegensatz zu Hermine.

Langsam ging er über das weiche Gras auf den großen Baum zu.

Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dieser Baum die so genannte Hütte des Wildhüters war. Es passte perfekt. Der Hüter der Ländereien von Hogwarts, war immer jemand der mit der Natur verbunden war.

* * *

Die Ministeriumsbeamten sahen sich kopfschüttelnd um. Menschen wie diese wussten einfach nicht wie man sich benahm. Diese Gestalten gehörten hinter Gittern. Jedoch waren es zumeist ihre Vorgesetzten. Was stimmte nur in dieser Welt nicht?

Die Schwarzgekleideten Menschen liefen mit hektischem Blick durch die Räume. Sie fühlten sich überhaupt nicht wohl. Sie sahen aus, als fühlten sie sich verfolgt. Als hätten sie Angst. Was für eine Ironie waren sie doch selber die Menschen die bei den meisten Anderen eben diese Gefühle auslösten.

Die Todesser, inzwischen in der Gesellschaft als Beschützer des Friedens deklariert. Alles war halt anders. Alles war anders, seit das Ministerium Lord Voldemort unterstand.

Noch einmal blickte sich der Todesser ganz vorne um, dann hastete er mit Blutverschmiertem Umhang durch die große Halle.

Diese Halle war das Zentrums Englands. Oder wenigstens das Zentrum Zauberer - Englands. Es war die Eingangshalle des Zaubereiministeriums.

Rüde stieß die Kleine Gruppe Todesser alles und jeden beiseite der ihnen im Weg stand. Als sie dann im Büro des Zaubereiministers ankamen sprengten sie die Tür aus ihren Angeln.

Der Minister war schockiert. Nein das hatte er nicht erwartet. Die Menschen an dieser Schule hatten sich offensichtlich verbarrikadiert. Sie haben sich außerdem offen gegen das Ministerium gewandt. Dies erforderte Konsequenzen. Plötzlich lächelte der Minister. Dies ließ sich leicht für Propagandazwecke nutzen. Alle Welt würde diese Menschen an dieser Schule hassen!

Schnell ließ er den verantwortlichen für den Tagespropheten rufen.

Nachdem er ihm kurz die Situation erklärte, war dieser Überzeugt daraus einige Schlagzeilen machen zu können. „Verräterschloss Hogwarts" und ähnliches klang auf jeden Fall sehr viel versprechend.

Jetzt konnte sich der Minister ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Alles würde ins Lot kommen!

Als nächstes ließ er einen wichtigen Auror rufen. Es würde eine Sonderkommission geben, die ausschließlich für einen eventuellen zukünftigen Angriff auf Hogwarts zuständig war. Zunächst jedoch sollten sie einfach dort bleiben, während sie das Land weiter in den Griff bekamen. Er glaubte nicht, dass diese Leute in nächster Zeit einen Angriff auf ihn planten.

Trotzdem traf er die eine oder andere Vorkehrung, die sofort in Kraft treten sollte.

Jetzt fühlte er sich sicher. Er war auf alles Vorbereitet. Ganz England war sein!

* * *

Hermine stöhnte auf und auch Harry war genervt, zeigte dies mit einem schmerzhaften Tritt gegen die Wurzeln des riesigen Baumes.

Den Blick für diese vollkommene Idylle hatten beide schon lange verloren.

Tatsächlich waren sie einfach nur noch frustriert, und konnten sich an Kleinigkeiten wie einem schönen Anblick einfach nicht erfreuen.

Was nutzte es ihnen einen Sagenumwobenen Ort gefunden zu haben, wenn sie nicht hinein kamen.

Dass man einfach so eine Geheimtür öffnen würde hatte Keiner von beiden erwartet. Natürlich war der Unterschlupf des ersten Hüters von Hogwarts' Ländereien besonders und Magisch geschützt. – Nur wie?

Die letzten 4 Stunden hatten Harry und Hermine damit verbracht den Schlüssel zu suchen. Und das im Bildlichen und im Wörtlichen Sinn.

Jetzt trat Hermine noch mal an den Baum, und würdigte Harry, der sich winselnd am Boden wälzte, und über einen schmerzenden Zeh jammerte nur eines sehr kurzen und belustigten Blickes.

Sie legte eine Hand auf den Stamm und murmelte eine alte Beschwörung. Dass dies erfolglos war, wunderte den sich inzwischen wieder beruhigtem Harry nach den letzten Stunden kein Bisschen.

Harry ließ ihre anfangs noch euphorischen, schnell aber immer verzweifelter werdenden Versuche noch mal Revue passieren. …

_Während Vögel glücklich zwitscherten und die Sonne schien versuchte ein immer noch vom Anblick beeindruckter Harry es optimistisch, den geheimen Zugang zum Unterschlupf zu finden._

_Er legte eine Hand auf den Stamm und sagte „Öffne". Hermine lachte, natürlich war es nicht so einfach._

…

_Harry stand nachdenklich neben dem Baum. Er beobachtete einen sich glücklich windenden Regenwurm. Der wurde im nächsten Moment – natürlich aus versehen – von Hermines Turnschuh platt gedrückt. Harry sah überrascht auf, als Hermine ihren Zauberstab hob. Sie legte ihn an den Stamm und sagte einen Kurzen Satz, den sie wohl aus der Geschichte von Hogwarts hatte. Harry lachte, natürlich war es nichts aus einem Buch – sonst wären diese ja mal nützlich. _

…

_Hermine nahm hoffnungsvoll den Zauberstab in die Hand. Sie war ganz schön dämlich gewesen daran nicht sofort zu denken. Sier rief: „Alohomora" und … nichts passierte!_

…

„_Säuredrops"_

„_Zitronenbonbons"_

„_Schokoladenais"_

„_Popel"_

_Schade – Harry war, als ihm diese Idee gekommen war überzeugt gewesen, dass es Richtig war. Immerhin hatte das Büro des Schulleiters auch solche Passworte. Hermine sah nur verwundert, mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu Harry. Der Fluss sah immer noch glasklar aus, als würde er sich über sie lustig machen und sagen wollen: „Die Lösung ist ‚glasklar'!"._

…

_Hermine konnte die glückliche Stimmung der zwitschernden Vögel nicht mehr teilen. Sie sah nachdenklich in die Ferne, während sie versuchte sich an einige Aussagen aus der Geschichte von Hogwarts über den ersten Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts zu erinnern. _

_Sie gluckste als Harry Tränen in die Augen bekam. Er hatte versucht die Rinde mit einem Schlag zu besiegen._

…

_Hermine versuchte tief gebückt mit ihrem Zauberstab eine Zeichnung auf das perfekt grüne Gras zu mahlen. Perfektes Grün – wieso war hier eigentlich alles so perfekt. Das war doch nicht mehr normal. Es war irgendwie arrogant von der Natur fand Hermine._

…

_Parsel – das war die Lösung. Schon mal hatte er ein Geheimversteck mit Parsel öffnen können._

„_Öffne" sagte er auf Parsel._

_Ein Kaninchen hoppelte verängstigt weg._

…

_Waren diese Vögel schon immer so laut? Es war unglaublich was für einen nervigen Ton sie jede Sekunde ausstießen. Wurden diese Dinger denn nie müde. _

_Auch streichelnde Liebkosungen von Hermine brachten den Baum nicht dazu sich zu öffnen._

…

„_Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Wildhüter bin!" _

_Einen Versuch war es wert._

…

_Sie wollte diese verdammten Vögel töten. _

_Wütend versuchte sie es mit einem Incendio, der Baum rührte sich nicht._

…

_Harry verfluchte, die Natur, die Vögel und vor allem die Vögel. Vögel sind scheiße!_

…

_Harry und Hermine tanzten um den Baum herum in dem Versuch ihn zu öffnen. _

_Es war nicht nur erfolglos, das Rumhopsen sah auch noch lächerlich aus._

…

_Hermine hatte wütend eine Kleine Pfeife beschworen, wie sie die Schiedsrichter beim Quidditch benutzten, und versuchte die verdammten Vögel zu vertreiben._

…

_Harry lag erschöpft auf dem Boden. Sie hatte noch nie so lange einen Baum angeschrieen, nicht das sie jemals einen Baum angeschrieen hätte…_

_Er suchte mit geübten Sucher-Augen den Boden nach einem geheimen Schlüssel ab. Er fand keinen._

Harry kriegte sich vor lauter lachen nicht mehr ein, als er daran dachte was für lächerliche und erbärmliche Versuche sie gerade Unternommen hatten. Wenn es einen Gott gab, waren solche Szenen wie diese wohl Entertainment pur, wenn er vom Himmel aus zusah.

Man konnte es als eine Art Friedensangebot sehen.

Ein Friedensangebot, von Harry und Hermine an die Natur.

Man konnte es aber auch als das sehen was es tatsächlich war: Harry und Hermine hatten aufgegeben, verzweifelt. Sie hatten versagt.

Nichts klappte. Harrys Zählung ergab 56 Versuche (einige Wütende Tritte mit eingeschlossen). Sechsundfünfzig verdammte nutzlose Versuche!

Was sie jetzt taten, kannte sie schon aus dem letzten Jahr.

Sie zelteten.

Das Zelt war muffig und klein und eigentlich konnte Harry es schon nicht mehr sehen. Manchmal sollte man auch einfach mal mehrere Nächte nach einander in einem schönen weichen Himmelbett schlafen dürfen.

Jetzt gerade saßen Harry und Hermine entspannt vor dem Zelt. Hermine hatte Schutzbanne um die ganze Lichtung gelegt. Es war schon Dunkel, und das kleine Feuer das sie gemacht hatten brannte lichterloh.

Sie hatten ihre Wut und Enttäuschung dem jeweils anderen ausgetrieben. In einem entspannten Gespräch waren sie auf andere Gedanken als diesen verdammten Baum gekommen.

Sie sprachen über den vergangenen Tag. Harry machte sich Sorgen um seinen besten Freund Ron, den sie seit sie durch die trauernde Ginny getrennt worden waren nicht mehr gesehen hatten, während Hermine, die schon das letzte Jahr über immer genervter von Ron gewesen war eigentlich ganz froh war in nicht immer sehen zu müssen.

Harry hatte schon länger bemerkt, dass Hermine und Ron wohl nur noch befreundet waren, wegen ihm. Und wegen ihrem gemeinsamen Ziel Voldemort zu besiegen.

Harry hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, dass er sich jetzt für Einen von Beiden entscheiden musste, weil die beiden einfach zu verschieden waren.

Doch das konnte Harry nicht. Ron war sein Bruder und Hermine war…, ja was war Hermine für ihn?

Harry hätte nie gesagt, dass sie ihm nur eine Schwester ist.

Sie war, soviel stand fest, die Frau die ihm am Nächsten stand. Obwohl er glaubte Ginny zu lieben, wusste er doch, dass Hermine und er sich einfach Näher waren. Schon allein, weil sie gemeinsam viel mehr durchgemacht hatten.

TBC


	10. Ein neues Talent aus England

Ein steriler Geruch kroch ihr in die Nase, als sie Aufwachte. Ihr Schädel brummte. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich wohl, tief eingesunken in dem Weichen Stoff des Bettes.

Sie schlug die Augen auf. Helles Licht, das ihr in die Augen drang, zwang sie dazu die Augen schnell wieder zu schließen. Geblendet stöhnte sie einen Moment.

Dann hörte Ginny das Geräusch von schnell trippelnden Schuhen.

Wohl von Ginnys stöhnen aufgeschreckt, kam Madam Pomfrey, die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts in das Krankenzimmer gewuselt.

„Ah. Wie ich sehe sind sie wach Ms. Weasley. Ihre Familie hat sich große Sorgen gemacht."

Der Schreck fuhr Ginny in die Glieder als sie plötzlich grob gepackt wurde, und von der übereifrigen Krankenschwester von oben bis unten untersucht wurde.

Nachdem die Krankenschwester ihre Untersuchung beendet hatte, hob sie hervor, dass Ginny auf keinen Fall vor heute Mittag das Bett verlassen durfte. Dann verschwand sie auch schon.

Durch die Ruhe die plötzlich eingekehrt war hatte Ginny Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen. Und das waren auf keinen Fall positive.

Ihr Leben schien in die Brüche zu gehen. War sie letztes Jahr noch das glücklichste Mädchen auf der Welt, mit dem Mann den sie liebte an ihrer Seite, fühlte sie sich heute, als wäre ihr ganzes Leben über ihr zusammengebrochen.

Die Tatsachen prasselten auf sie ein, wie sie es schon gestern getan hatten. Harry liebte sie nicht. Sie war eine Mörderin. Ihr Bruder war tot.

Wie konnte ihr Leben noch schlimmer werden?

Die gleichen Gedanken hatte sie schon gestern gehabt. Sie hatte darauf reagiert, mit dem Verlust jeder Lebenslust.

Denn eins war für sie klar, ohne Harry machte es eigentlich keinen Sinn weiter zu leben. Außerdem wäre die Welt besser, wenn sie tot wäre. Eine Mörderin weniger auf der Welt.

Doch da war noch etwas anderes, was sie zu übermannen drohte. Wut. Brennende, schreiende und benebelnde Wut.

Wie zur Hölle hatte Harry sich abwenden können? Was hatte Hermine getan?

Es war klar das Hermine Schuld war. Schon früher hatte sie geglaubt, dass er Hermine liebte und nicht sie. Als er dann doch mit ihr Zusammengekommen war, hatte sie ihr Glück kaum fassen können.

Doch dann waren Harry und Hermine letztes Jahr jede Minute zusammen gewesen. Hatten gemeinsam Abenteuer erlebt, und sich gegenseitig die Angst genommen. Wie wäre es da zu verhindern gewesen, dass ihn die kluge Hermine um den Finger wickelt.

Ihre Lebenslust war wieder da. Sie hatte wieder einen Grund weiter zu leben. Die Wut auf Hermine, und auch auf Harry, der sich abgewendet hatte gab ihr ihre Lebensgeister zurück.

Sie Sprang auf. Jetzt war es Zeit zu handeln!

Normalerweise schlief Mr. Weasley wie ein Murmeltier. Gewitter, seine Ehefrau – nichts konnte ihn aufwecken. Letzte Nacht hatte er nicht geschlafen.

Er war wohl ziemlich durcheinander. Ein Vater sollte nicht miterleben wie sein Sohn starb. Genauso wenig wie ein Vater miterleben sollte wie seine kleine Tochter, sein Sonnenschein zur Mörderin wurde.

Was hatte er nur getan, dass er vom Schicksal so bestraft wurde?

Hinzu kam seine Ehefrau, die, sosehr er sie liebte, wenn sie Stress hatte – und weiß Gott sie hatte oft Stress – einfach nur nervte.

Aber jetzt war die Nacht ja – endlich – vorbei. Und Arthur Weasley konnte wieder zu seiner Tochter, die hoffentlich inzwischen aufgewacht war.

Seine Frau war inzwischen doch ein bisschen Müde, hatte sie doch jetzt Zwei Nächte in Folge nicht geschlafen. – Das sie sich noch bewegen konnte ohne einzuschlafen war schon bemerkenswert.

Sie erreichten den Krankenflügel – und keine Sekunde zu spät wie es schien.

Ginny war gerade drauf und dran das Zimmer zu verlassen. Sie wollte Harry suchen, und mit allen Mitteln versuchen ihn wieder zu erobern.

Kaum ein paar Schritte gegangen fand sie sich auch schon in den Armen ihrer Mutter wieder.

Überglücklich weinte diese einige Freudentränen. Hinter ihr stand Ginnys Vater. Er schien ein bisschen neben sich, wenn nicht gar vollkommen verwirrt. Ginny fand, dass er furchtbar Müde aussah.

Sie wusste, dass sie für die nächsten Tage an diese beiden Menschen gebunden war. Sie würden ihre Kinder nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Nicht nach dem was an Voldemorts Todestag passiert war.

„Mum wo ist Harry?"

Die Weasleys saßen alle zusammen im Krankenflügel, um ein Bett herum, in welches Ginny von einer aufgebrachten Madam Pomfrey verfrachtet worden war.

Die Frage, von Ginny gestellt, löste bei ihrer Mutter Schuldgefühle aus.

Seit vorgestern hatte sie nicht mehr an Harry gedacht. Sie hatte den Jungen vergessen, der sie alle gerettet hatte. Der Junge in dessen Lebenschuld ihre ganze Familie stand. Aber vor allem war dieser Junge in diesem Moment einsam. Er hatte ja niemanden. Sie wusste, dass sie eine Art Ersatzmutter für den Jungen war. Wie hatte sie ihn da vergessen können?

Mrs. Weasley fuhr auf. Sie musste Harry schnellstmöglich finden. Er sollte mit ihnen zusammen im Fuchsbau leben, in den nächsten Wochen. Er sollte ein bisschen liebe spüren.

Fragend sah sie Ron an. Wenn einer in ihrer Familie wusste wo er war, dann war er es.

Ron schien mit sich zu ringen, ob er ihnen sagen sollte, wo Professor McGonagal ihn Hermine und Harry hingeschickt hatte. Dann musste er auch noch erklären warum er trotzdem hier war. Die Antwort darauf war leicht. ‚Weil mich meine Familie braucht'.

Sekundenschnell entschied sich Ron schließlich. Es gab keinen Grund nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Er zog den Tagespropheten des Vortages aus seinem Umhang und klatschte ihn auf den Tisch. Mit schnellen Augen lasen die Weasleys (außer George, der nur leer in die Gegend starrte) den Bericht, wobei Bill und Fleur den Bericht über Kopf lasen.

Die Reaktionen waren vorhersehbar gewesen. Harry war wie ein Bruder, und Sohn für die Weasleys und dementsprechend schockiert war man über die Lügengeschichte.

„Aber wieso Ron. Wieso würde jemand so etwas schreiben. Harry hat uns alle gerettet. Ich glaube er hat niemanden ermordet, in seinem ganzen Leben. Er hat ja nicht mal gegen Voldemort den Todesfluch angewandt. Harry hat die reinste Seele die man sich vorstellen kann. Wieso quält ihn die Öffentlichkeit immer wieder so?"

Ginny war in Tränen ausgebrochen. Harry hatte obwohl es seine Bestimmung gewesen war einen Menschen zu töten – obwohl er hunderte Male in Lebensgefahr schwebte – und obwohl er gegen so viele Menschen Rachegelüste haben musste – trotz alle dem hatte er nie getötet. Harrys Seele war rein wie die eines Babys trotz all dem Leid, den Rückschlägen. Und sie? Sie hatte den erst besten getötet der ihr unter die Augen kam. Sie hatte das schlimmste getan. Ihre Seele war verdreckt. Zerstört. Unrein. Nicht würdig auch nur an Harry zu denken.

Die Verzweiflung in ihr wurde größer, und alle Weasleys außer George, der von all dem nichts zu bekommen schien, versuchten sie zu beruhigen und trösten.

* * *

Es war noch Früh am Morgen, und der riesige Tempel erwachte langsam zum Leben. Menschen liefen zu den Duschen oder aßen Frühstück.

Lenwoth war einer von ihnen. Er lebte schon sein ganzes Leben in diesem Tempel. Und wenn Lenwoth Glück hatte würde das auch so bleiben. Denn eins wusste er: Dort draußen, in die Welt der niederen Magie, da wollte er nicht hin. Niemals. Und das aus mehrerlei Gründen. Das würde aber vom Punkt abschweifen. Der Punkt ist: Lenwoth wollte niemals dort hin!

Er saß in einer Halle mit einem großen Runden Tisch. Nur wenige saßen an diesem Tisch und aßen, dabei lasen sie in dicken Büchern, und unterhielten sich kaum. Insgesamt herrschte eine sehr gedämpfte Stimmung – die Magier der hohen Magie waren Morgenmuffel!

Ein Diener kam plötzlich in den Raum gestolpert. Er war ein niederer Magier, der hier nur als Helfer, und Diener angestellt wurde. Er trug eine graue Robe, und hob damit seine Stellung in dem Tempel hervor – sie war ganz unten.

Mit nach unten gerichtetem Kopf lief er auf Lenwoth zu. Er durfte, das war Gesetz an diesem Tempel, dem Meister nicht in die Augen sehen, bis dieser es ihm erlaubte.

„Sie mich an, Niederer!" sagte Lenwoth mit einer erhabenen Stimme.

„Erhabener, wir haben Aktivitäten höherer Magie bemerkt."

Dies fiel genau in seinen Zuständigkeitsbereich. Neben seiner Studien und Lehren, war er für Sichtung talentierter Schüler und Schülerinnen, in dem Land der Niederen verantwortlich.

„Wo gab es diese Aktivität?"

„England, Erhabener!"

Lenwoth stöhnte auf, eine Gefühlsregung, die nicht Üblich unter den Erhabenen war. Es war zu menschlich.

Aber in diesem Moment musste er einfach stöhnen. Mit Englischen Schülern hatten sie eigentlich nur schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht.

Diese Zauberer schienen die untalentiertesten, und nervigsten aller Niederen. Und irgendwie schafften es sogar jene, die der höheren Magie mächtig waren jede Kleinigkeit Falsch zu machen. Einige hatten sich nach dem letzten Schüler sogar geschworen nie mehr Schüler aus England anzunehmen.

Wie hieß dieses Wandelnde Desaster noch gleich?

Albus Dumbledore.

Noch nie hatte Lenwoth so einen nervigen und manchmal auch Machtbesessenen Jungen gesehen. Es war schließlich auch gekommen, wie es hatte kommen müssen: Dumbledore war schon nach wenigen Jahren rausgeflogen.

Als ihn dann, vor Jahren die Kunde ereilte, was aus diesem Tollpatsch geworden war, wären ihm fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen.

Albus Dumbledore war zu einem der erfolgreichsten und höchst angesehenen Zauberer ganz Englands geworden. – Wenn das mal nichts über die niederen Zauberer Englands aussagte…

Seit jenem, inzwischen schon im Tempel legendären Tollpatsch namens Albus Dumbledore, war nur noch ein Schüler aus England zu ihnen gekommen.

Auch dieser äußerst Eigenartige Zauberer Namens Tom Riddle hatte es nicht geschafft den Rufs Englands in diesem Tempel aufzubessern. Auch dieser war ohne den Titel des Erhabenen zu erlangen wieder gegangen.

Lenwoth atmete tief durch. So oder so, man musste diesem neuen Talent wohl oder übel eine Chance geben.

„Wie heißt er?

Der Diener sah schnell auf seinem Zettel nach, welchen er in der Hand hielt.

„Sein Name ist Harry Potter, Erhabener!"

„Gut schick Morpheus, um ihn zu holen. Und bereitet ein Zimmer für einen neuen Schüler vor!"

* * *

„Harry, was hast du da gestern gemacht?"

„Wann?"

„Als du den Lumos gesprochen hast… Es war als hättest du die Sonne auf die Erde runtergeholt."

Der Gedanke hatte auch ihn schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigt. Was hatte er getan? – Eigentlich hatte er gehofft Hermine würde ihm diese Frage beantworten können.

Langsam drehte er sich auf die Seite und sah Hermine an. Sie waren hier immer noch unter der Sonne am Sonnenbaden. Sie lag auch auf der Seite, und sah ihn an.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich wollte einfach nur den Lumos sprechen, aber es schien als würde ich viel mehr Kraft haben. Irgendwie fühlte es sich sogar Falsch an durch den Zauberstab zu Zaubern. Ich hab keine Ahnung woher das kommt."

„Du hast keine Idee?" fragte sie ein bisschen enttäuscht.

„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du, oder eins deiner Bücher mir helfen könnte." Antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Hermine sprang euphorisch auf, und holte ihre alte Handtasche, die sie das ganze letzte Jahr genutzt hatten hervor. Harry hatte sie tatsächlich um eines ihrer Bücher gebeten! Sie konnte es kaum glauben.

In der Tasche kramte sie ein paar Minuten. Leise erfreut vor sich hin murmelnd, packte sie immer wieder das ein oder andere Buch auf einen Stapel, Andere direkt in Harrys Arme.

Schlussendlich hatte Harry nicht weniger als 13 Bücher auf seinem Arm. Dreizehn! Diese Frau war verrückt!

Keiner von beiden hörte das Knacken eines Astes hinter Hermines Schutzzaubern.

* * *

Natürlich hatte sie es geschafft diesen Hormon gesteuerten Rothaarigen Jungen schnell um den Finger zu wickeln, obwohl seine kleine Schwester, dieser Giftzwerg, mit allen Mitteln versucht hatte dies zu verhindern. Was sie interessierte hatte sie letztendlich aber trotzdem erfahren. Sie wusste jetzt, wo Harry Potter, ihre Zielperson war. Jetzt konnte sie den Auftrag von dem Fremden ausführen. Sie musste nur in den Verbotenen Wald, und die Hütte dieses so genannten Wildhüters finden.

TBC


	11. Gemeinsam lesen

Was sie hier erlebte überraschte sie dann doch ein bisschen. Als der Rothaarige Junge gesagt hatte Harry Potter wäre in diesem Wald, hatte sie sich nie träumen lassen, dass der Wald so riesig war!

Wie sollte sie den Jungen hier finden?

Sie lief durch den Wald und versuchte so wenige Geräusche wie möglich zu machen. Das Überraschungsmoment war wichtig, und sie musste wirklich alles zusammenbringen was sie hatte. Ihr volles Repertoire ausschöpfen. Das musste sie. Das Problem, dass sich einschleichen könnte war seine enge Freundin. Die Frage war, wie Eng die beiden befreundet waren.

* * *

Es war die pure Idylle was sie hier erlebten. Beide genossen es. Sie genossen es wie sie seit bestimmt einem Jahr keinen Tag mehr genossen hatten. Vermutlich sogar noch länger. Es war eine lange Zeit.

Eine lange Zeit die sie in der ewigen sorge, in der Angst um das eigene Leben verbracht hatten.

Tatsächlich war es eine so lange Zeit, dass sie beide überzeugt waren, dies sei der erste glückliche Tag seit mehr als einem halben Leben.

Gemeinsam lagen sie in der Sommersonne, mit nichts als knappen Badesachen bekleidet. Das Wasser des Baches plätscherte im Hintergrund.

Sie lasen jeweils in einem Buch. Für Hermine schien ein Traum in Erfüllung zu gehen. Unentwegt grinste sie vor sich hin während sie las.

Sie lag bei herrlichem Wetter in der freien Natur, ganz ohne jegliche Sorgen. Doch das war nicht der Punkt.

Der Punkt war, dass sie hier mit dem Menschen der ihr am nächsten war gemeinsam ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachkam – Lesen. Ein Leben lang hatte sie es alleine tun müssen. Einsam in der Bibliothek. Von den meisten als Streberin begafft. Natürlich waren Harry und Ron ab und zu dabei gewesen, doch nie hatten die beiden ihre Beschäftigung geteilt. Stattdessen hatten sie geredet. Meistens über Quidditch – Quidditch wie sie diesen Sport hasste. Er brachte Harry nur andauernd unnötig in Gefahr. Warum tat er sich das zu seinem ansonsten schon schweren Leben nur immer wieder an? Quidditch war wohl das einzige was sie an Harry nicht verstand – was sie nicht verstehen wollte!

Sie stand jedes Mal nur verdammte Todesangst durch wenn er wieder mal 100 Meter fiel oder sich den Arm brach.

Übrigens hatte Hermines eine eindeutige Meinung zu Quidditsch: Es ist scheiße!

Doch diesmal war es anders. Es schien fast als genoss Harry das lesen genauso wie sie. Es war ein gemeinsames Lesen etwas was sie wie gesagt noch nie erlebt hatte – es war wunderbar! Viel besser als alleine zu lesen.

Immer wieder linste sie zu Harry herüber. Wie er mit den Augen über die Zeilen flog und dabei eine konzentrierte Falte auf der Stirn hatte.

Hermines grinsen wurde breiter. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören.

„Habe ich was im Gesicht?" fragte Harry verwirrt. Verdammt – ertappt. Hermine wurde rot. Sie wusste nicht warum. Sie wurde es einfach. Sie hatte so in Gedanken davon geschwärmt mit ihrem engsten Freund zu lesen, dass sie dabei ganz vergessen hatte zu lesen! Stattdessen hatte sie nun schon minutenlang Harry angestarrt.

Schnell sah Hermine weg.

„Ich hab nur noch nie gesehen wie du wirklich liest. Ich meine wirklich lesen." Jetzt sah sie wieder grinsend zu ihm herüber „Das ist eine ganz neue Seite, du kannst dich ja wirklich konzentrieren!"

Harry sah mich immer noch etwas verwirrt an, sah immer wieder vom Buch zu mir.

„In sechs Jahren Schule hab ich dich nicht einmal so lesen sehen!"

Jetzt grinste Harry „Nun ich lese auch nur wenn es wichtig ist!"

„Schule IST wichtig!" Antwortete ich pistolenschnell, was Harry nur noch breiter grinsen ließ. „Nun jaaa.. für dich, bei mir ist das was anderes, weißt du ich rechnete jedes Jahr damit nicht wieder lebend zurück zu kommen, da war mir die Bildung ziemlich egal" sagte er jetzt augenzwinkernd „Aber dass wäre dir ja egal gewesen. Ernsthaft! Du nimmst Schule vielleicht ein bisschen zuu wichtig"

Jetzt war Hermine ein bisschen beleidigt „Tu ich nicht" sagte ich und verschenkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wir hätten getötet werden könne oder noch schlimmer von der Schule geschmissen werden können! Erinnerst du dich?" während er das sagte, und versuchte meine Stimme nachzuahmen konnte er sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Schule ist ja auch wichtig. Stell dir vor wir wären damals von der Schule geflogen! Unser gesamte Zukunft wäre dahin gewesen" Hermine schmollte immer noch ein bisschen.

„Nun ja ich dachte ja eh das meine Zukunft dahin wäre" grinst mich Harry weiter breit an. Wie konnte er darüber nur Witze machen? Das lernte man wohl wenn man sein ganzes Leben lang mit einem bevorstehenden gausamen Tot rechnete. Hermines grinsen erstarb. Hermine sah mal wieder mitleidig zu Harry rüber.

Harry mochte diesen Blick nicht. Mit so einem Blick sah in Jeder an. Jeder der keine Angst vor ihm hatte, oder ihn bewunderte oder ihn hasste hatte mitleid mit ihm Jeder! Offensichtlich selbst Hermine.

Hermine bemerkte wie sich Harrys Blich verdunkelte. Er wandte sich wieder seinem Buch zu.

Einige Sekunden schaute Hermine Harry noch an ‚Was habe ich falsches gesagt? Gerade hat er noch mit mir gelacht!'.

Ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie vielleicht falsch gemacht hatte. Es musste wohl einfach eine dunkle Erinnerung zu ihm zurückgekommen sein. Davon hatte er ja genug. Sie entschied das sie daran nicht Schuld war, und wandte sich ihrerseits ihrem Buch zu.

Diesmal las Hermine wirklich und dachte nicht nur über Harry nach. Denn eigentlich wollten sie beide ja was über seine Stablose Magie die er angewandt hatte herausfinden. Es war wichtig das spürte Hermine.

Konzentriert las sie weiter.

…

Jetzt war Harry alleine auf dem Weg durch den Wald. Er streifte durch die Gegend auf der Suche nach Etwas essbaren. Vorhin hatte sich Hermines Magen gemeldet, und auch er selbst hatte Hunger. Die letzten Monate waren anstrengend gewesen!

Ein paar abgebrochene Äste lagen unter den riesigen und eng stehend Bäumen, auf dem weichen Waldboden. So konnte man schnell hören wenn sich jemand durch den Wald kämpfte, denn leise konnte man dabei nicht sein.

Harry dachte über die letzten beiden Tage nach. Er hatte Voldemort getötet. Trotzdem waren die Todesser immer noch da draußen. Sie hatten einen neuen Anführer. Einen Anführer der mindestens genauso grausam war wie Vodemort, davon war Harry überzeugt.

Außerdem war er, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vor einer Gefahr weggelaufen. Er hatte sich von Professor McGonagal und Hermine überstimmen lassen. Und jetzt waren sie auch noch von Ron getrennt und sie hatten keine Ahnung wo er war, oder was gerade im Schloss los war.

War die Luft schon wieder rein?

Oder hatten die Todesser etwas Hogwarts übernommen?

Waren seine Freunde im Schloss etwa tot? – Diese Ungewissheit brachte Harry zum rasen – er hasste so was!

Dass die Zaubererwelt ihn gerade als einen Verräter hasste, setzte dem ganzen noch die Krone auf. Er rettete ihrer aller Leben, und der Dank dafür isst hass von allen Seiten? Er war nicht Schuld an all den Toten die dieser Krieg gefordert hatte. Das hatte Harry jetzt verstanden – dank Hermine.

Trotzdem würde er wohl immer als ein Aussätziger behandelt werden. Und jetzt fing er auch noch plötzlich an ungeahnte Fähigkeiten zu zeigen, die nicht mal Hermine verstand! Wieso konnte er nicht EIN MAL normal sein?

„Harry Potter?"

Harry sprang fast zwei Meter in die Luft. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er den Mann nicht hatte kommen hören. Dementsprechend groß war sein Schreck als er so aus dem Nichts angesprochen wurde.

Blitzschnell zog Harry seinen Zauberstab.

Mit Diesem deutete er auf seinen Gegenüber. Es war ein großer Mann, mit Braunem ziemlich langem Haar, und einem ziemlich kurzem Bart. Er sah nicht älter als Fünfunddreißig aus. Er trug eine Braune Robe, die nur durch einen Stoffgürtel gehalten wurde. Seine Kapuze war zurückgeschlagen.

Harry wollte ihn gerade Fragen wer dieser Mann sei, da schrie er schockiert auf.

Sein Zauberstab brannte. Feuer umfing seinen, seinen guten alten Phönixstab! Er brannte schnell herunter. In wenigen Sekunden würde nichts mehr von ihm Übrig sein! Von seinem treuen Partner, der so viele Schlachten mit ihm Geschlagen hatte. Er hatte diesen Zauberstab vorgestern erst repariert.

Es wurde heiß an seinen Fingern während er schockiert auf seine Hand sah. Das Feuer brannte lichterloh, und Harry war schockiert.

Eine Schockstarre verhinderte, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, dass er gerade entwaffnet wurde.

Jetzt musste er das Stück Holz loslassen es war einfach zu heiß.

Doch das Feuer brannte weiter, nicht nur auf seinem Zauberstab. In Harrys Augen brannte es lichterloh. Die Wut war es die dort drin brannte. Wer war es, der seinen Zauberstab hatte angerührt.

Plötzlich ging Harry ein Licht auf. Dieser Mann. Dies musste der Mann sein. Er zeigte die Macht mit jedem Atemzug. Die Macht die man brauchte um alle Todesser Englands unter sich zu scharren!

Jetzt wurde ihm einen Situation klar. Er stand unbewaffnet, tief in einem Wald, gegenüber einem Mann, der ohne jegliche Rührung seinen Zauberstab hatte abbrennen können. Einem Mann der wohl der jetzt böseste Mensch auf Erden war.

Was war das für ein Schicksal, dass ihm vorbereitet worden war. Wieso sollte er Jahre lang gegen Voldemort kämpfen und überleben, und zwei Tage später ermordet werden? Wieso hatte er so lange gekämpft, wenn er sowieso sterben sollte, wenn schon nicht durch Voldemorts Zauberstab, dann halt durch diesen Mann.

Wieso hatte man ihm heute Morgen ein Paar Stunden gezeigt, wie es hätte sein können, wenn ihm diese Zukunft doch nie vergönnt war.

Harry hatte gelebt, und gekämpft und gewonnen, um direkt danach zu sterben. Er hatte für eine Freiheit gekämpft, die er selbst nie erleben würde!

Plötzlich schrie Harry erneut auf.

Dieses Mal vor Schmerz. Jetzt war es so weit!

Er sah wie die Bäume um ihn herum Feuer fingen, wie der Umhang seines Gegenüber brannte, und wie sein eigener Umhang und Körper auch Feuer fing.

Und ganz kurz lächelte Harry: Wenigstens würde er diesen neuen Meister mit in den Tod reißen, bevor er zu viel Schaden anrichten konnte.

Dann wurde es Schwarz um ihn, die Schmerzen die der verkokelnde Körper erleiden musste waren unerträglich. War er nicht schon genug geschunden worden?

Doch jetzt war es vorbei. Sein Leben, sein Leiden! Es war vorbei und er würde nie mehr solche Schmerzen haben müssen!

Denn sein Lebenswerk war vollbracht. Voldemort war tot. Wozu sollte er jetzt noch Leben. Sein Gegenstück, sein ewiger Todfeind war tot!

Harry bemerkte nicht mehr wie der Mann das Feuer mit einem lächeln löschte. Eigentlich bemerkte Harry gar nichts mehr.

Harry kämpfte. Er kämpfte um Leben und Tod. Er kämpfte gegen die Flammen, die seinen Körper zu zerstören drohten.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ging durch den dunklen Raum. Es war still. Dies war ein Ort der Ruhe und der Trauer.

Draco wollte sehen, welche dieser sinnlose, furchtbare Krieg gefordert hatte. Er wusste für manche davon war sein Vater verantwortlich. Weiß Gott vielleicht war sogar er selbst für manche Tode verantwortlich. Er wollte hier hin weil… Weil es ihm wichtig war.

Er wollte sich ändern. Er wusste, diese Schuld würde niemals gehen. Und das war auch richtig so. Doch trotzdem hoffte er insgeheim, bei dem Ein oder Anderen eine zweite Chance zu erlangen.

Er wollte um Verzeihung bitten – als erstes bei den Opfern.

Also ging Malfoy mit blassem Gesicht durch die Reihen von Tischen auf denen Leichen lagen. Es waren viele Reihen. Es mussten hunderte sein. Tausende vielleicht. Und warum das Ganze?

Krieg war immer Sinnlos. Doch dieser war noch mal etwas Sinnloser gewesen. Er war entstanden aus den verqueren, verrückten Meinungen und Einstellungen einiger – weniger – Reinblüter. Es war so furchtbar.

Als er an einem Tisch mit einem Rothaarigen Jungen vorbei kam, war er schockiert – er war sich sicher gewesen, dass hier kein anderer – lebender – Mensch gewesen war, als er hier runter gekommen war. Doch es war wer hier.

George Weasley saß an dem Tisch seines Zwillingsbruders. Er starrte in die Leere, und schien Malfoy noch nicht mal bemerkt zu haben. Tränen liefen nicht über sein Gesicht – mit dem Weinen hatte er schon lange aufgehört. Jetzt war er einfach nur noch abwesend. Er aß nicht. Er trank nicht. Er redete nicht. Er machte keine Witze. Er war einfach nur da. Er lebte einfach nur vor sich hin. Aber er lebte – anders als sein Zwilling.

Draco war ein bisschen schockiert ob der Leere, Trauer, und Verzweiflung in dem Gesicht dieses sonst Witze reißenden lachenden Junge.

Das konnte Draco nicht ansehen. Und obwohl dieser Junge ein Weasley war wusste er, dass er etwas tun musste. Offenbar war ja niemand anders für ihn da.

Langsam ging er auf George zu.

„Hallo?" Seine Stimme zitterte fast ein bisschen. Er war furchtbar nervös. Der erste Schritt auf einen ehemaligen Feind zu, war immer schwer.

„Das ist dein Bruder oder?" Diese Frage kam Malfoy verdammt dumm vor. Und George offenbar auch. Jeder Idiot hätte gesehen, dass Fred und George Brüder sind – waren.

George sah den Blonden komisch an. „Ich war nicht ganz sicher – so bleich wie der ist, erkennt man ihn fast nicht wieder!"

Jetzt sah George den Malfoyerben nicht mehr komisch sondern böse an.

„Verpiss dich Malfoy" sagte er nur, aber immerhin redete er mal. Das dachte auch Malfoy, der dieser Aufforderung nicht nachkam, sondern diese Drei Worte als Erfolg wertete und weiter versuchte den Weasley anzusprechen.

„Was bringt das?" fragte Malfoy stattdessen.

„Was bringt was?" fragte George nicht verstehend und immer noch böse guckend.

„Na hier rum zu sitzen und nichts zu machen? Irgendwas muss es ja bringen, dass du es machst."

Darauf hatte George keine Antwort. Was sollte das? Was waren das für komische Fragen die der verdammte Malfoy da stellte?

Versuchte dieser arrogante Kerl etwa Nett zu sein?

Wie tief musst er gesunken sein, wie Mitleid erregend musste er aussehen, dass sein Feind versuchte ihn aufzubauen?

Es war Zeit zurückzukommen.

* * *

Ginny hatte es endlich geschafft ihrer Familie zu entfliehen. Vor allem ihrer Mutter. Sie ließ sie nicht mehr aus den Augen. Als fürchtete sie, dass sie jetzt rum rennen würde und sinnlos Menschen tötete. Ein bisschen fürchtete Ginny dies selber.

Was würde geschehen, wenn sie sich mal wieder nicht im Griff haben würde?

Würde sie wieder töten?

Das Thema war in ihrer Familie seit sie es getan hatte absichtlich ausgelassen worden. Niemand verlor ein Wort darüber. Keiner Sprach mit ihr. Ginny entschied, dass das ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Irgendwas ging dort vor sich. Würde sie vielleicht angeklagt? Würde sie den Rest ihres Lebens in Askaban verbringen?

Sie hasste diese Ruhe um sie herum. Man behandelte sie wie ein Rohes Ei. Wie ein Kleinkind. Jemand den man nicht für voll nehmen konnte. Mit dem man über ernste Themen nicht reden konnte.

Um etwas Ruhe von dieser Ruhe zu bekommen. Anders gesagt, um diese vorsichtigen Blicke der Anderen nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen, war sie in diesen Keller gekommen.

Es war der Keller, in der die Trauer lag. Hierhin hatte man sie verbannt. Im Rest des Schlosses versuchte man sich so normal wie möglich zu geben. Natürlich gab es trotzdem immer wieder Frauen, Kinder und auch ein paar Männer die Zusammenbrachen. Weinend. Es war alles noch so nah. Es war gerade mal 2 Tage her. Zwei dunkle Tage. In denen Ginny ihre reine Seele zerstört hatte.

In diesem Keller lagen sie. Die Leichen der Menschen die sie verloren hatten.

Jeden Menschen, der diese Türschwelle übertrat spürte es. Diesen riesigen Verlust. Diese Lücke, die jeder dieser Menschen in das Leben von irgendwem riss.

Als Ginny über diese Schwelle trat stockte sie. Es war furchtbar mit all dem konfrontiert zu werden.

Ginny sah sich um, und versuchte dabei bloß nicht auf all diese toten Körper zu achten.

Der Raum war fast leer. Nur zwei Menschen sah Ginny. Aber diese beiden ließen Ginny sich verschlucken. George Weasley und – Draco Malfoy.

Sie wollte gerade schon auf die Beiden zu gehen, Malfoy vertreiben, ihm sagen, er solle ihren armen Bruder nicht nerven. Ihm sagen, Todesser hätten hier unten nichts verloren. Da stockte sie.

George schien gar nichts dagegen zu haben, dass Malfoy bei ihm stand. Tatsächlich unterhielten die beiden sich. Sie unterhielten sich ungezwungen, frei. Wenn Ginny genau überlegte, hatte sie George seit Freds Tot nicht mehr so viele Worte sinnvoll aneinandergereiht gehört wie in diesem Moment.

Was hatte Draco Malfoy getan. Was konnte er womöglich gesagt haben. Wie hatte er sich verhalten. Dass George Weasley, ein Gryffindor, sich gerade GERADE diesem Slytherin anvertraute.

War Draco Malfoy vielleicht mehr als nur der raue Slytherin und Todesser. Hatte diese Mensch etwa Gefühle?

Tat ihm all das Leid, für dass er und seine Kumpanen gesorgt hatten vielleicht sogar ein bisschen Leid?

Ginny war jetzt völlig verwirrt. Gedankenverloren starrte sie Malfoy an. Sie sah seine starken Körper an, und für einen Moment – nur für einen Moment – wünschte sie sich ihn zu berühren. Sie wünschte sich zu sehen, ob da wirklich etwas unter dieser harten Schale war, dass bisher niemand gesehen hatte – was niemand hatte sehen wollen!

TBC


	12. Um Leben und Tod

Langsam machte sich Hermine ernsthafte Sorgen.

Harry hatte nur kurz etwas zu Essen suchen wollen. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er nicht länger als fünfzehn Minuten weg bleiben würde. Jetzt waren es schon Vierundneunzig.

Nervös lief sie direkt an der Grenze ihrer Schutzzauber auf und ab. Plötzlich knackte hinter ihr ein Ast. Erfreut drehte sich Hermine um, um jedoch nicht Harry in die Augen zu sehen.

Selbst Hermine musste zugeben, dass diese Frau schön war. Nicht so unmenschlich schön wie die Veela es gewesen waren. Nein das hier war wohl ein Mensch. Jedoch ein vom Aussehen her perfekter.

Irgendwie mochte Hermine sie nicht. Sie wusste, dass diese Frau etwas im Schilde führte. Diese Frau war es gewöhnt zu bekommen was sie wollte. Ihr lagen wohl alle Männer zu Füßen. Aus irgendeinem Grund erschien ihr dabei ein Bild von Ron, wie er Fleur Delacour anstarrte im Sinn.

Die Frau lächelte Hermine gewinnend an.

„Hallo. Wissen sie wo Harry Potter ist? Ich bin hier mit ihm verabredet."

Hermine blieb kurz die Luft weg. Das konnte nicht wahr sein? Wieso sollte sich Harry mit ihr verabreden. Und woher sollte er sie überhaupt kennen?

Und dennoch, das Gefühl, dass sie diese Frau nicht mochte verstärkte sich. Sie fühlte sich einer Konkurrentin wie dieser wunderschönen Frau nicht gewachsen. – Moment mal Konkurrentin? Um was sollten sie denn konkurrieren? Jetzt war Hermine von ihren eigenen Gedanken verwirrt.

Sie versuchte die Gedanken zu verdrängen, und überlegte wie sie mit dieser Person umgehen sollte. Klar war, dass sie nicht Integer war.

Hermine setzte ein, wie sie hoffte freundliches Lächeln auf.

„Wer sind sie denn, dass sie sich mit Harry Potter verabreden?"

Die Frau sah sie weiter breit lächelnd an. Das lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

„Das geht sie nichts an. Ich bin ihm Dankbar, dass er die Zauberergemeinschaft gerettet hat… und das möchte ich ihm auch angemessen zeigen!" schob sie mit einem Viel sagenden Blick nach.

Es war klar, dass sie versuchte Hermine zu reizen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass Harry hier mit irgendwem verabredet ist." Hermine versuchte krampfhaft ihr Lächeln aufrecht zu erhallten. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und ihre Augen blitzten.

„Diese Verabredung ist auch etwas sehr vertrauliches. Das vertraut er wohl nicht jeder dahergelaufenen…" sie sah Hermine von oben bis unten an. „…Person an."

Diese Worte trafen Hermine mehr als dass es irgendein Fluch geschafft hätte. Ihr war nie bewusst gewesen wie Wichtig ihr die Nähe zu Harry immer gewesen war. Dass sie jetzt so angezweifelt wurde verletzte Hermine mehr als sie es für möglich gehalten hätte. Es schmerzte. Jetzt war Hermine zu wütend um irgendeine Maske aufrecht zu halten. Blitzschnell zog sie ihren Zauberstab.

„Ich stehe Harry so nah wie Niemand sonst." Sagte Hermine zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Und sie versuchte mit aller Kraft ihre eigenen Worte zu glauben. Doch sie war so unsicher, dass ihr ein paar Worte irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Frau reichten um all ihr Selbstbewusstsein zu zerstören, dass sie aufgebaut hatte. Das Selbstvertrauen, das sie dazu gebracht hatte, in einem knappen Bikini vor Harry zu treten. Es war weg. Nur noch eine Fassade stand.

Die Frau lächelte Überheblich. Doch auch sie zog ihren Zauberstab.

Sie sah Hermine noch mal von oben bis unten an.

„Schätzchen, ich muss dich leider Enttäuschen, aber ein Harry Potter wird niemals Interesse an jemandem wie dir…" – ihr blick blieb an ihren chaotischen Haaren hängen – „…haben! Er wird dich noch nicht mal bemerken."

Sie umkreisten einander inzwischen mit einem Abstand von zwei Schritten zwischen sich. Hermine versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu unterdrücken, dafür kam jetzt aber ein anderes Gefühl hoch. Wut. Nein es war mehr. Hermine war normalerweise nicht besonders Emotional, deswegen überrollte sie dieses Gefühl der… Wut. Sie verlor langsam die Kontrolle. Gleich würde sie diese verachtenswerte Frau angreifen.

Hermines Wut war an dem Siedepunkt als sie die Hand mit dem Zauberstab hob jedoch noch keinen Fluch auf dieser wunderschöne Frau abfeuerte.

„Harry würde sich niemals mit etwas wie Dir abgeben." schrie sie fast. Sie glaubte schon lange nicht mehr, was sie sagte.

Die Frau lachte kurz und falsch. Dabei ließ sie Hermine nie aus den Augen.

„Harry ist auch nur ein Mann. Mit Bedürfnissen – die du ihm nicht erfüllen kannst!"

Das war dann der Tropfen, der dass Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Hermine wusste, dass diese Frau sie gezielt gereizt hatte, in der Hoffnung, dass sie was unüberlegtes Tat, doch ihr war es egal. Sie lief bewusst in die Falle, welche die Frau für sie vorbereitet hatte.

Ein Fluch löste sich aus ihrem Zauberstab und sirrte auf die überraschte Frau zu.

Die Überraschung der Frau hielt nicht lange an. Blitzschnell sprang sie zur Seite und feuerte ihrerseits einen Fluch ab, der Hermine nur knapp verfehlte.

Jetzt würde ein Kampf beginnen, den es in diesem Wald in seiner Brutalität und Härte noch nie gegeben hatte. Es wurde ein Kampf um Leben und Tod. Vor allem für Hermine, die, dass wurde schon nach Sekunden klar, aufgrund mangelnder Erfahrung ihrer Kontrahentin klar unterlegen war.

Immer wieder flogen Zaubersprüche auf sieh zu, und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als hin und her zuspringen um den Flüchen auszuweichen.

Ein Fluch flog bedenklich nahe an ihrem rechten Ohr vorbei. Und als sich Hermine Sekund später duckte flog ein weiterer tödlicher direkt über ihr her. Dort wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte.

Erneut sprang Hermine hinter einen Baum, der von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und dadurch anfing zu brennen.

Nach einigen Minuten stolperte Hermine mehr als dass sie sprang. Sie war nie eine gute Sportlerin gewesen, und hatte deswegen auch kaum Ausdauer. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass das letzte Jahr spuren hinterlassen hatte. Sie war völlig erschöpft!

Es war heiß auf der Lichtung. Es war heiß in ihrem Körper. Der schweiß tropfte nur so von ihrer Stirn. Ein paar Tropfen trafen in ihre Augen. Dort verursachten sie ein brennen und ein paar Tränen. Die Tränen und der Schweiß vermischten sich. Alles lief ihr Gesicht runter. Es fiel Tröpfchenweise auf ihr T-Schirt.

Hermine Sprang immer wieder vor Flüchen davon. Sie sprang hinter einen Felsen, einfach nur um kurz durchzuatmen. Die Pause dauerte nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden. Dann explodierte der Felsen. Kleine Steine Trafen sie in dem Arm den sie schützend vor ihr Gesicht gehoben hatten. Sie bohrten sich in ihre feine Haut. Leise wimmerte Hermine.

Zeit die Wunden zu lecken hatte sie jedoch nicht. Erneut kugelte sie sich zur Seite um einem Fluch auszuweichen.

Sie hatte diese Frau unterschätzt. Hermine hatte einen vielleicht tödlichen Fehler gemacht und diese Frau unterschätzt.

Sie hatte sie nur nach ihrem Aussehen beurteilt.

Sie dachte sie sei wie Lavender. Der mächtigste Spruch den sie beherrschte wäre ein Kosmetikzauber.

Sie hatte sich geirrt.

Dies war die mit Abstand mächtigste Hexe, die Hermine je gesehen hatte. Sie war schnell, wendig, wusste Flüche, von denen Hermine noch nie gelesen hatte (was wohl etwas heißen sollte). Und, das was Hermine am meisten wunderte, war das diese Frau keine Scheu hatte sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen.

Diese Frau hatte schon gemordet, dass spürte Hermine. Diese Frau ging über Leichen.

Blitzschnell und keuchend drehte sich Hermine, duckte sich unter einen angreifenden Zauber weg und schmetterte selber einen in ihrer Richtung. Die Frau kreischte kurz, als sie das Licht des Zaubers auf sich zurasen sah, sprang dann aber geschickt zur Seite. Der Zauber traf den Busch hinter ihr, und dieser fing Feuer.

Wütend feuerte die Blonde drei Flüche auf Hermine ab, die direkt nacheinander auf sie zukamen. Hermine stöhnte laut auf, und machte einen Riesensprung. Sie landete mit dem Linken Fuß auf einer Wurzel.

Ein lautes Knacken erfüllte die Lichtung. Es kam von ihrem Knöchel.

Im nächsten Moment erfüllte ein noch viel lauteres Knacken die Lichtung. Die Flüche, für Hermine bestimmt trafen in den nächst besten Baum, welcher einknickte.

Tränen traten in Hermines Augen, ob der höllischen Schmerzen im Fußgelenk. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie landete wimmernd und zitternd auf dem Boden.

Mit vor schreck geweiteten Augen blickte sie nach oben, und sah den riesigen Baumwipfel auf sich zukommen, der von seinem Stamm durch einen Fluch getrennt worden war.

Hermine schrie auf. Sie schrie sich mit schriller Stimme die Seele aus dem Leib.

Auch die Frau sah den Baum wie in Zeitlupe einknicken. Sie jedoch reagierte mit einem Lächeln und wollte sich abwenden.

Hermines Kleidung klebte an ihr. Ihre Haare waren schweißnass und verknotet. Ihr linker Arm blutete, ihr linkes Bein schrie vor schmerz, ein bisschen Blut kam aus ihrem Mund – sie hatte sich auf die Lippe gebissen. Die Kraft in ihrem Körper war verschwindend Gering. Doch sie war da.

Sie war da in Form eines Bildes vor ihren Augen.

Sie sah Harry. Harry wie er sich mit grün leuchtenden Augen ansah. Harry wie er sie anlächelte.

„Wingardium Leviosa!"

Sie hatte in Sekunden gehandelt. Es war in aller letzter Sekunde gewesen. Der umknickende Baum blieb Zentimeter vor ihrem Gesicht schweben.

Hermines Brust hob und senkte sich schneller als normal – viel schneller. Panik machte sich erst jetzt in ihrem Körper breit. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, wie nah sie gerade dem Tod gewesen war. Wie kurz vor dem Ende, dem endgültigen Ende ihres noch so kurzen Lebens.

Das Adrenalin pochte in ihren Adern.

Ihr Kopf hämmerte. In ihren Ohren klingelte es. Sie war an ihren Grenzen. Sie war an ihrem Limit. Mehr ging nicht.

Ein letztes Mal atmete sie aus, und machte eine wenig elegante Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab. Der Baum schwebte ein paar Zentimeter zur Seite.

Dann erschlaffte Hermine. Jetzt war es dass. Jetzt hatte sie ihre Grenzen überschritten. Es wurde Schwarz vor ihren Augen. Doch noch hörte sie alles. Noch war sie nicht Ohnmächtig, denn eine Leise Stimme – Hermine kam es so vor als wäre es Harrys – sagte ihr, dass wenn sie jetzt aufgab, sie nie mehr aufwachen würde.

Neben ihr wurde Gras platt gedrückt. Der riesige Baum war direkt neben Hermines rechtem Ohr liegen geblieben.

Die blonde Frau – Elmira hieß sie – hatte sich überrascht umgedreht, als das Mädchen den Zauberspruch geschrieen hatte. Sie war milde überrascht, dass sie noch so viele Kraftreserven gefunden hatte um diesen Baum noch zu bewegen. Dieses Mädchen, Hermine hieß sie, hing wohl sehr an ihrem Leben.

Langsam Katzenartig sprang Elmira auf den riesigen Baumstamm, um wieder einen Blick auf Hermine zu haben.

Sie lag mit geschlossenen Augen, schwer atmend da. Sie blutete an einigen Stellen und ihr Haar war schmutzig und verknotet, es schien sogar so, als ob sie ganze Äste in den Haaren hätte.

Elmira sah diese Mitleid erregende Bild. Nur dass es bei ihr nicht mitleid erregte. Nein bei Elmira machte sich etwas wie stolz breit. Stolz auf sich selbst. Stolz auf ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten.

In ihren Eigenlobenden Gedanken gefangen, bekam Elmira zunächst nicht mit wie Hermine mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Augen wieder öffnete.

Hermine blinzelte. Ihr tat einfach alles weh. Ein stechender schmerz strahlte von ihrem Knöchel durch das ganze Bein, dass jetzt schmerzhaft kribbelte. Ihr Kopf pochte mindestens genauso schmerzhaft. Ihre Ohren dröhnten. Ihre Augen tränten. Ihre Hände zitterten. Sie schien die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu verlieren.

Sie stöhnte laut.

Das wiederum schreckte Elmira auf. Sie sah Hermine ein bisschen verwirrt an. Die Verwirrung in ihrem Blick wandelte sich jedoch schnell in Bewunderung, und dann in Freude. – Opfer die Kämpften machten am meisten Spaß!

Leise bewegte sich Hermines Hand. Sie war auf der Suche nach ihrem Zauberstab. Denn unbewaffnet, dass wusste sie, war sie verloren. So weit konnte sie trotz des vor Schmerz völlig benebelten Gehirns noch denken. Doch jeder Gedanke fiel ihr so schwer, dass sie erneut stöhnte.

Es musste aufhören.

Noch einmal öffnete sie die Augen.

Die Sonne blendete sie, und ihre Augen brannten. Doch ein Schatten machte sie Aufmerksam. Sie musste sich mehrere Sekunden konzentrieren um zu erkennen, was das war. Es war rundlich. Ein rundlicher Schatten – Der Schatten eines Kopfes! Dort war ein Mensch, ihr Angreifer stand direkt über ihr.

Würde sie jetzt sterben? War es jetzt vorbei? Sollte es tatsächlich so enden?

Es war doch noch nicht alles? Das hier, diese 19 Jahre konnten doch unmöglich alles sein. Es durfte noch nicht vorbei sein.

Hermines Angst schien sie zu übermannen. Sie wollte noch nicht sterben. Nicht so. Nicht jetzt da Harry endlich frei war und machen konnte was er wollte – mit ihr…

Hermine verengte ihre Augen zu schlitzen. Dann sprang sie mit allen Kräften die sie mobilisieren konnte. Sie landete auf Elmira, die sie mit auf den Boden schmiss.

Elmira flog ihr Zauberstab weg.

Hermine, unbewaffnet wie sie war, sah einfach keine andere Chance. Jetzt kämpfte sie mit ihrem Körper, in der Hoffnung, dass diese furchtbare Blondine nicht kämpfen konnte.

Denn für so was musste diese Frau einfach zu eitel sein. Wenn sie es jedoch könnte. Wenn diese Frau kämpren konnte dann wäre Hermine so gut wie Tot. Aber eigentlich war sie das ja eh schon.

Hermine schlug mit Fäusten auf den zierlichen Körper dieser Frau ein. Das würde mit Sicherheit Blaue Flecke auf ihrer ansonsten perfekten Haut geben.

Elmira, die sich von dem ersten Schock befreit hatte, versuchte mit der Hand gegen Hermines Gesicht gedrückt, ihren Kopf weg zu drücken. Sie spürte, wie sie Hermines Nase schmerzhaft zerquetschte. Doch auch ihr selbst schmerzte ihr ganzer Oberkörper wo ihre Feindin sie mit den geballten Fäusten getroffen hatte.

Von außen sah man nur einen menschlichen Knäuel kreischender und quiekender Menschlicher Körper. Es war Furcht einflößend. Beide schlugen mit aller Kraft die sie aufwenden konnten.

So rollten sie beide über den Weichen Waldboden, und bemerkten natürlich nicht, das sie beobachtet wurden.

Endlich konnte Elmira ihre rechte Hand befreien, und holte weit aus. Ein gezielter Schlag auf den Unterleib ihrer Gegnerin knockte diese aus.

Hermine hatte es kommen sehen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie dieser Arm auf sie zukam. Sie hatte versucht sich vorzubereiten. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr. Es war vorbei.

Die Sonne brannte an dem blauen Himmel und stach durch die Bäume decke. Es war Mittag.

Dies war nicht die Zeit der Zentauren. Trotzdem war er hier. Mehr durch Zufall doch er war hier. Seine roten Haare und Bart hätte Hermine wieder erkannt, hätte sie ihn gesehen. Es war der Zentaure gewesen, mit dem sie gestern geredet hatte, der etwas gegen sie gehabt hatte. Es war klar, dass er ihr nicht wohl gesinnt war. Doch wollte er tatsächlich tatenlos mit ansehen wie Hermines Körper geschändet wurde?

Der Ruf war unheimlich, und hallte über die Lichtung. Hermine hatte Angst als sie es hörte. Kurz darauf wurde diese Angst verdrängt. Ein neues Gefühl überwältigte sie. Schmerz.

„CRUCIO!"

Es geschah auf der Stelle.

Ihr ganzer Körper zog sich zusammen. Ihre Knochen fühlten sich an als würden sie brechen. Ihr ganzer Körper Schrie.

Verzweifelt und erbärmlich wandte sich Ihr Körper auf dem Boden. Sie hatte jede Kontrolle verloren. Schmerz! Was für ein Schmerz. Ihre Finger Bogen sich nach außen. Ihre Muskeln verkrampften. Sie schrie. Sie schrie so laut wie sie noch nie in ihrem Leben geschrieen hatte.

Es fühlte sich an als würden ihre Innereien brennen. Als würde sie von innen zerfetzt. Ihre Seele schien auseinanderzurrheißen. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete schon lange nicht mehr. Ihr Kopf Hämmerte, als würde jemand mit einem Eisenstab darauf einschlagen.

Vögel flogen verängstig weg. So einen grässlichen von schmerz erfüllten Schrei hatte dieser Wald noch nie gehört.

Langsam wurde es Hermine schwarz vor Augen. Ihr Gehirn schien den Notschalter zu drücken. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit von diesen Höllenqualen, diese unvorstellbar starken, und durchdringenden Schmerzen zu beenden. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Es sollte aufhören. Es musste aufhören. Hör auf!

Der Schmerz wurde immer durchdringender. Jeder Zentimeter ihres Körpers schmerzte. Ihr Mund schmerzte als würde man ihr einen Zahn ziehen ohne sie zu betäuben.

Sie bekam kaum Luft. Etwas Unsichtbares schien ihr die Luft abzuschnüren.

Zitternd, würgend und weinend wand sie sich am Boden.

Es sah so furchtbar erbärmlich aus. Sie röchelte. Sie sabberte, und ihre Hose wurde Nass. Sämtliche Schließmuskeln hatten ihren Geist aufgegeben.

Sie schloss ihre Augen. Es sollte endlich vorbei sein. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Vor allem wollte sie nicht mehr. Nichts auf der Welt war es wert so etwas durchzustehen. Gar nichts.

Jetzt – endlich – glitt sie weg. Es wurde alles weiß. Doch die Schmerzen waren immer noch da. Es war alles genauso schlimm wie schon die ganze Zeit.

Blieben diese Schmerzen sogar bis in den Tod?

Jemand kam von weit her zu ihr angelaufen.

Er hatte schwarzes verwuscheltes Haare, und eine kleine Blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn.

Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang und ging zielstrebig, mit wehendem Umhang auf sie zu.

Er schien ihr etwas zuzurufen. Doch über ihre eigenen Schreie konnte sie es nicht hören.

Doch dann hörte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Es waren drei einfache Worte. Drei Worte die ihr halfen. Drei Worte die ihr womöglich das Leben retteten.

Jetzt hatte sie einen Grund zurückzukehren. Sie hatte einen Grund diese Schmerzen durchzustehen. Das war es Wert!

Langsam tauchten die Konturen der Bäume wieder auf. Die Blätter die sich in dem Wind bewegten. Die Sonne die durch die Äste blitzte. Ihre wärme erreichte Hermine nicht.

Alles was sie hatte, ihr gesamtes Inneres kämpfte gegen diese Schmerzen an. Mit all ihrer Kraft versuchte sie die Schmerzen auszublenden. Sie versuchte sich nur für eine Sekunde zu konzentrieren. Sie konnte es nicht. Es war unmöglich. Es ging einfach nicht.

Und dann hörte es auf. Minuten waren verstrichen bis Hermine es bemerkt hatte, denn obwohl sie nicht Ohnmächtig war bekam sie von ihrer Umwelt überhaupt nichts mit.

Mit leeren Augen übergab sich Hermine, bespritzte damit ihre Kleidung und Reste blieben an ihrem Mundwinkel hängen. So sah sie nur noch erbärmlicher aus.

Elmira hatte den Fluch von Hermine genommen. Sie stand da und hatte eine kleine Träne in den Augen. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. So etwas erbärmliches, so etwas furchtbares hatte sie noch nie gesehen.

Natürlich hatte sie schon Leute getötet. Sie hatte auch schon welche gefoltert. Aber noch nie jemanden so reines. Elmira hatte gesehen wie rein und gut ihre Seele gewesen war. Und sie hatte mit angesehen wie sie selbst diese Reinheit zerstört hatte. Es war das schlimmste was man sich vorstellen konnte. Das Schlimmste was sie je getan hatte. Das furchtbarste was diesem Mädchen hatte passieren können.

Und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte Elmira reue. Reue weil sie mit ansehen musste, wie dieses Mädchen zitternd und weinend auf dem Boden wandte. Wie ein erbärmlicher Wurm.

Dieses Mädchen würde sich nie mehr in ihrem Leben davon erholen. Sie hätte besser einfach nur den Avada Kedavra benutzen sollen. Denn das hier sollte niemand erleben. Und niemand mit ansehen.

Jetzt wusste Elmira was zu tun war. Es war das Einzige. Das Einzige was jetzt noch helfen konnte. Die letzte Möglichkeit.

Langsam erhob sie den Zauberstab.

„Es tut mir leid Hermine Granger!" flüsterte sie.

Es war das Beste so. Jetzt würde sie Sie von dem Leiden erlösen. Sie musste es. Sie hätte es gleich machen müssen.

„Avada Kedavra!"

TBC

OK das hier ist so ziemlich der gemeinste Cliff den ich mir vorstellen kann!

Kommentare?


	13. Zentauren und Hermine II

Almachan der rothaarige Zentauer lief auf seinem Streifzug durch das tiefe Innere von dem verbotenen Wald. Seine Hufe sanken ein bisschen in dem weichen Waldboden ein.

Er genoss diese Ruhe. Das war es, was er am Wald am meisten mochte. Diese Ruhe. Dieser Frieden.

Auch wenn Menschen diesen Wald wohl noch nie „friedlich" genannt hatten. Sie würden es auch nie so nennen. Denn wenn Menschen in diesen Wald gingen sahen sie verrückte Mörderspinnen, Kriegslüsterne Zentauren, und durchgedrehte Werwölfe. Es war wohl so wenig „friedlich" wie es sich die Menschen vorstellen konnten.

Wenn jedoch Zentauren diesen Wald beschrieben, fiel nicht selten das Wort „friedlich". Denn das war es was sie in ihm sahen. Die unangetastete Natur. Natur wie sie eigentlich überall sein müsste. Wie sie auch überall sein würde, wenn die Menschen nicht gegen die Natur kämpften. Dies war der wahrlich schrecklichste Krieg, den die Menschen je begonnen hatten. Der Krieg gegen die Natur. Es war das furchtbarste was sich und unrühmlichste was sich ein Zentaure vorstellen konnte. Den Lauf der Natur zu unterbrechen. Mutwillig zu zerstören.

Das war von allen Merkmalen der Menschen das was Almachan am wenigsten an diesen Geschöpfen leiden konnte. Er hasste es. Er hasste sie. Er hasste die Menschen dafür. Sie hatten fast die ganze Natur zerstört. Deshalb sahen sie in dem Wald Frieden. Es war Frieden. Frieden wie er von der Natur ursprünglich gemacht war. Dies war das reinste, das bewahrenswerteste was es auf diesem Planeten gab.

Entsprechend wütend brannte es in Almachan, als er sah, wie vor ihm ein Meer des Feuers lag.

Kleine saftige Blätter, geschaffen von Mutter Natur kokelten und schrumpelten vor sich hin.

Jemand, das sah man sofort, hatte mit einem Zauber dieses Feuer in Brand gesteckt. Es war magisches Feuer, kein natürliches!

Almachan vermutete einen Bengel von der Schule. So einer war es immer. Solche waren immer verantwortlich für diese gewaltsamen Unterbrechungen des Friedens.

Wütend schrie Almachan auf.

Er hasste so was. Schnell galoppierte er auf die Lichtung zu, wo er den Verursacher dieses Anschlags vermutete. Der Verbrecher sollte nicht ungestraft davon kommen.

Seine Hufe trafen hart auf den weichen Boden. Dieser dämpfte, und nur leise war sein kommen angekündigt. Für die beiden Kämpfenden war dies unmöglich zu hören. Sie waren zu beschäftigt damit sich gegenseitig umzubringen.

Aus der Ferne hörte Almanach den Ruf. Abrupt hielt an. In diese Situation durfte man nicht reinplatzen ohne sich vorher ein Bild zu machen. Denn mit einem Cruciatusfluch war nicht zu spaßen.

Schnell duckte er sich hinter einen Busch und sah durch die Dichten Blätter. Dort kämpften zwei Frauen. Zwei Hexen um genau zu sein. Und sie kämpften auch nicht wirklich. Die eine, eine Blonde Frau jagte die andere über die halbe Lichtung. Von Todesflüchen bombardiert, sprang sie hilflos und unelegant herum, und schleuderte ab und an einen Fluch zurück.

Die Gejagte war dem Zentauren wohl bekannt. Erst Gestern hatte er sich mit ihr unterhalten. Und obwohl sie recht Schlau wirkte, war sie doch tölpelhaft und unfreundlich mit ihnen Umgegangen. Trotzdem tat sie ihm vielleicht ein bisschen Leid.

Was jedoch deutlich stärkere Gefühle in ihm erzeugte, war ein Fluch der Blonden. Er traf einen alten Baum. Einen der schon seit Jahrzehnten an diesem Platz gestanden hatte.

Und mit einem einzigen Fluch hatte sie, diese unverschämte Blondine diesen altehrwürdigen Baum zerstört.

Almachen musste sich stark zügeln, um nicht wütend aufzuschreien. Sie war eine Attentäterin, erst hatte sie den Busch zerstört und nun einen Baum. Jemand musste ihr Einhalt gebieten, sonst würde sie noch den ganzen Wald zerstören. Diesen Ort des Friedens.

Doch noch hielt er sich zurück. Inzwischen wusste er zu was Zauberer in der Lage waren, wenn sie wollten. Er war keiner von denen die seine Feinde unterschätzten. Er wartete.

Während er auf den richtigen Moment wartete, beobachtete er die Kämpfenden.

Es tat schon beim zusehen weh. Es musste einfach furchtbar sein. So furchtbar, dass Almachan es sich nicht einmal ausmahlen konnte.

Er kam nicht umhin dieses Mädchen immer mehr zu bemitleiden. Es war einfach furchtbar erbärmlich. Es war das furchtbarste was einem Menschen widerfahren konnte, so was wünschte man niemandem.

Und doch tat Almachan nichts. Er rührte keinen Finge, während sich das Mädchen schreiend und weinend auf dem Boden wälzte.

Was hier geschah war vorherbestimmt. Es hatte so kommen sollen. Und Almachan war nicht so töricht etwas Vorhergesehenes zu verhindern. Denn alles geschah mit einem Grund.

Trotz allem war es schwer für ihn sich im Griff zu behalten. Er konnte nicht anders. Er hatte Mitleid. Mitleid mit einem Menschen, das sich ihm gegenüber falsch benommen hatte, erinnerte er sich. Sie verdiente kein Mitleid. Es sollte nicht sein.

Als die Blonde den Fluch von der Schülerin nahm war ihr Geist schon bis ins Mark angegriffen. Dieses Mädchen hatte das schlimmste Leid auf Erden erlebt in den letzten Minuten.

Und er, Almachan hatte nichts dagegen unternommen.

Er hatte nichts dagegen unternommen! Er war mitschuldig. Er hatte ein anderes Lebewesen leiden lassen!

Es überrannte ihn. Noch nie in der Geschichte der Zentauren hatte sich ein Zentaure wegen des Leides eines Menschen schuldig gefühlt. Er tat es gerade trotzdem.

Er tat etwas wider seine Erziehung, wider seiner Natur.

Solche Schuldgefühle kannte er nicht. Unter ihrem Druck zuckte er zusammen. Es war kaum auszuhalten.

Wieder sah er auf die Lichtung. Die blonde Frau stand mit erhobenen Zauberstab über der Schülerin.

Augenblicklich wusste Almachan was sie vorhatte. Eine Frage schoss ihm durch den Kopf – Wie kann ein Mensch nur so grausam sein? Erst Quälen bis man nahe dem Wahnsinn ist, und dann Umbringen?

Es war das fuchtbarste, das Furchtbarste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Das furchtbarste was jemals geschehen könnte. Es war nicht nur Herzlos. Es war eine Vergewaltigung, eine Vergewaltigung der Seele. Es war der Missbrauch jeder Macht die dem Menschen auferlegt worden war. Es war Missbrauch. Es gab viele Wörter die es beschreiben konnten. Keines davon war gut.

Mit einem schrei der Entrüstung erwachte Almachan aus seiner Starre. Es war noch nicht zu späht seine Schuld wieder auszugleichen.

Er galoppierte los. Hufe trafen wütend auf den Boden. Im laufen griff er zur Seite und schnappte sich einen riesigen Baumstamm. Er war größer als er selbst. Nur mit immenser Kraftkonzentration konnte er den Stamm halten.

Almachan machte sich sorgen. Es MUSSTE einfach funktionieren. Es musste perfekt getimed sein.

Almachan galoppierte quer über die Lichtung. Der Fluch war bereits gesprochen, der grüne Blitz flog auf Hermine zu. Und Almachan warf den Stamm.

Es gab ein lautes erdrückendes knirschen. Der Stamm zerbarst und Holz und Rinde flogen über die ganze Lichtung.

Doch es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Das Ziel war erreicht. Der Fluch wurde abgelenkt und traf auf einen der alten Bäume in der Umgebung, was Almachan ebenso hart traf wie den Baum.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Der Zentaure hatte das ganze nämlich nicht zu ende gedacht. Er hätte sich schlagen können, dass er daran nicht gedacht hatte.

Jetzt stand er nämlich einer fuchsteufelswilden Hexe mit immensem magischem Potential gegenüber. Das würde übel enden…

Für einen Moment sah Almachan schockiert in Elmiras Gesicht. Beide waren überrascht über die Situation. Almachan hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er jetzt einer potentiellen Mörderin gegenüberstand. Elmira hatte bis vor zwei Sekunden nicht gewusst, dass noch jemand außer Hermine Granger und ihr selbst auf dieser Lichtung war.

Almachan reagierte als erster.

Er stürzte los, raste direkt auf sie zu, und versuchte sie mit den Hufen zu erwischen.

Elmiras Augen wurden Tellergroß und schockiert sprang sie zur Seite.

Almachan hatte damit gerechnet griff zur Seite runter, nahm das wimmernde stück Elend, namens Hermine Granger in den Arm und galoppierte von der Lichtung.

Elmira kreischte verrückt und wütend. Sie rannte hinter ihm her.

Bäume flogen an ihren Köpfen vorbei. Mehrmals traf Hermines wild umherschlingernden Kopf ein Ast. Flüche flogen an beiden vorbei, abgeschickt von der vor Wut rasenden blonden Frau.

Mehrer Bäume fingen an zu brennen. _Wenn sie nicht aufpasst verbrennt noch der ganze Wald! _Dachte Almachan, und für einen Moment war er sich nicht sicher ob er die Prioritäten richtig gesetzt hatte. War dieser Mensch in seinen Armen wichtiger als der Wald?

Der Wald war rein, edel und sehr alt. Er war es der die Welt im Gleichgewicht hielt. – Natürlich nicht explizit dieser Wald, sondern die Natur im Allgemeinen. In seinen Armen dagegen lag eine Frau, ohne die Welt auch nicht viel schlechter dran wäre. Es war nur einen weitere Hexe. Ein Mensche. Ein weiterer. Einer von sehr vielen, wo war da der unterschied? Es gab so viele Menschen und Hexen. Da machte einer mehr oder weniger auch keinen Unterschied. Nicht für ihn. Nicht für sein Volk. Nicht für die Natur.

Trotzdem, und dass bewog ihn diesen Körper nicht sofort wegzuschmeißen, war dies ein Lebewesen. Ein Lebewesen, eine Tochter von Mutternatur. Sie war selbst Teil der Natur. Und es war ihr nicht vorherbestimmt zu sterben. Nicht heute. Nicht so. Noch nicht.

So lief er weiter. Mit Hermine auf dem Arm, den Ästen und Flüchen ausweichend.

Hermine dagegen bekam davon so gut wie gar nichts mit. Sie war abgekapselt von der Welt. In sich zusammengesunken. Sie hatte sich zurückgezogen – ein Schutzmechanismus ihrer Seele, um wenigstens ein letztes Stück jener zu bewahren. Sie dachte an nichts. Sie war dazu gar nicht mehr fähig. Alles was sie umgab, alles was sie war, alles was sie spürte waren schmerzen. Schmerzen die einfach nicht aufhörten. Zu nichts war sie mehr fähig. Die schmerzen, schmerzen in ihrer Seele tief drin überschatteten alles.

Nicht fähig sich irgendwie verständlich zu machen, nicht wissend wo sie war, nicht mal wissen das sie war, stöhnte sie einfach nur leise und grauen erfüllt, und wand sich in Almachans Armen.

Weiter Flüche sausten direkt an seinem Ohr vorbei. Kurz war Almachan abgelenkt, sah nicht kommen, dass Hermines Kopf gegen einen besonders dicken Ast schlug. Sofort riss die Haut an ihrem Ohr auf. Blut tropfte heraus. Die dünne schnittwunde, um die sich das Blut sammelte sah schmerzhaft aus. – Hermine bekam nichts mit. Diese Schmerzen waren nichts im vergleich zu dem, was sie schon die ganze Zeit spürte. Die Schmerzen die sie spürte saßen tiefer. Es waren Schmerzen die von einem einzigen Fluch herrühren. Einem Fluch dem zwei erwachsene Auroren nicht hatten standhalten können. Mr. Und Mrs. Longbottem. – Nevills Eltern.

Links, rechts, rechts, links. Vor jedem Baum musste er diese Entscheidung treffen. Er tat es unterbewusst. Auf welcher Seite spring ich vorbei?

Die Zentauren sind mit dem Wald so eng verwandt, dass sie sich blind in ihm zurechtfanden. Diese Entscheidung vor jedem Bewusst neu auswiegen zu müssen würde seine Können übersteige, wenn gleichzeitig Flüche an einem vorbei fliege, und eine halbtote Person in den Armen lag.

Es erforderte mindestesn genauso viel können, diese Flüche zu schießen, zu rennen, und ebenfalls diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Links, Links, Rechts, Links, Rechts. Gleichzeitig musste man den verfolgten auch noch im Auge behalten. Kein wunder, dass dies das können eines Menschen überforderte. ER war der Natur, dem Wald einfach nicht so nahe.

Es war ein schmerzhaftes Knirschen zu hören. Links oder Rechts? Elmira hatte sich ein einziges Mal falsch entschieden: Die Mitte!

Und bei dem folgenden Kräftemessen ging der Baum eindeutig als gewinner hervor.

Elmira stöhnte. Ihr Kopf brummte. Ihre Nase blutete. Der Zentaur und die Schülerin waren verschwunden. Es war vorbei. Zum ersten mal hatte sie verloren!

Der Wind blies ihm durch die Haare als er endlich den Rand des Waldes erreichte. Er hatte all sein Wissen um den Verbotenen Wald anwenden müssen um diese verdammte Hexe abhängen zu können.

Sieben Geheime Pfade hatte er genommen, und einige unsichere und für die meisten Zauberer unbegehbare Wege. Doch diese Frau hatte sich nur schwer abschütteln lassen.

Letztendlich war es ihm aber gelungen.

Jetzt trabte er langsam an Hagrids Hütte vorbei in Richtung des beeindruckenden Schlosses. Hogwarts.

Er mochte Zauberer nicht, das hatte er noch nie. Doch dieses Schloss war schon etwas ganz besonderes. Trotzdem hatte er keine Lust, dort jetzt reinzuschneien. Ohne Wissen um die Aktuelle Lage im Schloss. Seit Dumbledore weg ist, der wohl einzige Zauberer den die Zentauren respektierten, wollte er keine Hufe mehr unter dieses Dach setzten.

Aber diese Schülerin – Hermine – in seinen Armen konnte er auch nicht hier einfach so liegen lassen.

Er entschied sich für einen Kompromiss. Es erinnerte den ein oder anderen an etwas, dass vor 18 Jahren geschehen war.

Doch diesmal war es kein Baby, dass auf der Türschwelle war – auch wenn es sich zusammenrollte und jammerte wie eines. Und es war auch kein Muggelhaus vor dem das Bündel Elend abgelegt wurde. Es war Hogwarts.

Schnell trabte Almachan wieder ab, bevor ihn jemand sehen könnte. Dabei meinte er weniger die Zauberer im Schloss.

Seine Angst war es mehr, dass ihn womöglich ein anderer Zentaur sehen würde, denn dann würde er wortlos ausgestoßen.

…

Es war ein Ort des Grauens. Ein Ort voller Schmerz. Zerstörung.

Die Spuren eines brutalen Kampfes waren überall zu erkennen. Tatsächlich kokelte noch ein Busch vor sich hin. Dünne Rauchfäden stiegen aus ihm empor.

Ein paar schwarze Vögel kreisten über der Lichtung.

Es war, vor nicht all zu langer Zeit ein Ort des Friedens gewesen. Der Ort des Friedens.

Jene Lichtung, die von dem kleinen schlängelnden Bach bis hin zu dem Moosbewachsenen großen Baum mit Früchten an den großen Ästen perfekt gewesen war. Es war Idylle gewesen. Idylle wie Menschen sie schon gar nicht mehr kannten.

Es war zerstört.

Das weiche Moos war zertreten und zerdrückt. Der Fluss mit erbrochenem und staub getränkt und nicht mehr rein und klar. Die Büsche Blattlos und schwarz an dem Rand der Lichtung rundeten das Bild ab. Ein trauriges Bild. Ein Bild der Zerstörung.

Elmira sah sich ein letztes Mal wütend um. Dann disapperierte sie, hin zu ihrem Auftraggeber um ihm zu sagen, dass sie Harry Potter nicht gefunden hatte. Um dem die Krone auf zusetzten, war es ihr noch nicht mal gelungen Hermine Granger, Harry Potters beste Freundin zu töten. Und sogar dieser Zentaur hatte überlebt! Sie hatte versagt.


End file.
